What it Means to Feel
by Omoshioritwins
Summary: Ele nunca imaginaria que uma tentativa de suicídio o traria o mais próximo de viver do que ele já havia estado. - UA, EreRi; tradução da fanfic: What it Means to Feel by Opulence.
1. Como tudo começou

**n/a:** Oi gente, é a Bella aqui!  
Essa é uma fanfic que eu traduzi do inglês para o português, a autora - Opulence (informações sobre ela e o link original da fanfic no nosso perfil) - fez um trabalho tão lindo e perfeito que eu lia sofrendo e querendo mais e mais. Atualmente está no capítulo 22, quase no final.

Um ponto importantíssimo disso tudo é: **eu não tive resposta quando pedi autorização para fazer a tradução**. Não foi um não e nem um sim... Eu sei que é errado, mas eu queria tanto tanto tanto tanto compartilhar com todo mundo, que é uma pena não poderem ler só porque é em outra língua!  
**Em todo caso** se a autora pedir para que eu tire do ar, eu tiro...

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic criada e escrita por Opulence, personagens de Isayama Hajime (Shingeki no Kyojin).

É classificada NC-17 devido acontecimentos a partir do capítulo 9.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**Como Tudo Começou

Todo mundo conhece aquela doentia sensação de aperto na boca do estômago de quando a gente sabe que algo está para acontecer. O único problema está no fato de que não tem como sabermos mais nada sobre isso; _nós só sabemos que alguma coisa está para acontecer._

Eu acordei com essa sensação se contraindo em meu peito. Não dei muita atenção a isso, noites de terror e pesadelos estavam sendo normais durante os últimos meses e acordar dessa forma acontecia mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. No entanto, eu tinha que levar em consideração que: primeiro, era segunda-feira; segundo, eu tinha que ir à escola; e terceiro, eu nunca durmo bem. Era uma combinação terrível. Suspirei, coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama, e me estiquei em preparação para o próximo passo da minha rotina matinal:

\- Mikasa! Levante-se agora caso você queira ter tempo o suficiente para se arrumar!

Eu tossi, pigarreei e entrei no banheiro para lavar meu rosto e tomar banho. Apenas no segundo antes de fechar a porta pude ouvir um resmungo em resposta e então sorri. As manhãs eram a única oportunidade que eu tinha de cuidar dela ao invés de ser ao contrário. Ela era apenas um pouco mais velha do que eu, não era nem uma distância suficiente para nos colocar em anos diferentes no colégio, mas a julgar pelo modo como ela me olhava, você pensaria que era minha mãe. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela se sentia em dívida com a minha família por ter sido adotada quando seus pais faleceram. Seu método de pagamento consistia em ter certeza de que o meu temperamento curto não atraísse brigas e me fazia companhia quando minha mãe e meu pai viajavam a negócios. As manhãs eram os únicos momentos que eu tinha vantagem, e isso me dava uma ótima sensação de satisfação.

Quando entrei na cozinha depois de me aprontar, Mikasa já estava encostada na bancada com uma xícara de café e uma banana.

\- Isso... Isso é nojento, Mikasa – Zombei enquanto inconscientemente franzia meu nariz tentando imaginar o conflito de sabores.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, observou seu café da manhã, deu de ombros e olhou para mim.

– Eu gosto. Quem é você para julgar? Você não consegue nem colocar a camiseta do lado certo.

Eu olhei para baixo e senti meu rosto esquentar quando notei que não só vestia a camiseta do lado errado, mas também com as costas na frente. Hoje seria um dia fantástico.

Eu saí do carro, esperei Mikasa pegar suas coisas e então nós andamos para a escola juntos.

\- Eren, você se lembrou de fazer a tarefa de física? Eu esqueci de mencionar ontem a noite, mas o Sr. Bossard disse que se você esquecesse outra tarefa ele lhe daria uma detenção.

Me encolhi. Era claro que eu não me lembrara. Eu detestava a aula e, como resultado, eu não entendia uma só palavra do que ele ensinava. Para ser honesto, eu era um aluno na média. Eu conseguia ter notas decentes quando eu realmente tentava persistir e me esforçar nisso, claro. Porém, o Sr. Bossard nunca me incentivou para isso. Por motivos além da minha compreensão, ele _constantemente_ zombava de mim. Ele era condescendente e aproveitava todas as chances para ser cretino. A pior parte era que ele ficava genuinamente excitado para fazê-lo, tanto que tinha mordido a própria língua em várias ocasiões. _Aquele imbecil mordeu a própria língua porque estava animado demais em ser um merda. _A cereja no topo do bolo (embora "cereja" neste ponto fosse desnecessário) era que, além de todo o resto, ele era a pessoa mais arrogante e cheia de si que eu – ou qualquer um dos meus colegas, no caso – havia conhecido. Ele era bom no que fazia, mas se ocupava tanto em ser tão cheio de si mesmo que você mal podia notar. E agora eu tinha dado a ele outra razão para me desgraçar.

\- Não, eu não me lembrei. Ótimo. Vá para casa sem mim hoje, tudo bem? Você se importaria em voltar para me pegar quando eu ligar?

Ela suspirou e assentiu, então olhou para os meus olhos com uma expressão que parecia dizer "eu não sei por que eu ainda tento".

Haha, eu também não sei.

Sua aula era a primeira da manhã e durou o que pareceu dias. Como o esperado, ele fez zombarias de mim em frente da turma e me deu detenção de uma hora e meia depois da escola. Com um pequeno e inesperado "vai se foder" vindo de mim, ele mandou que eu viesse até sua sala todos os dias durante a próxima semana para detenção com ele. A percepção de que ainda era apenas segunda-feira me atingiu como um tijolo. Como um maldito e certeiro tijolo. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu saí antes que a maior parte da turma pudesse pensar em se levantar de seus lugares.

Eu gostaria que as minhas aulas tivessem melhorado depois daquilo, mas tudo até o horário do almoço consistiu em fracassar (ou algo do tipo, o que era quase pior porque eu não podia ao menos ir _razoavelmente_ mal em uma prova. O quão meia boca eu podia ser?) nas provas ou ser afogado vivo com trabalhos e lições. Minha mente zumbia com tantos pensamentos diferentes que acabou virando um monte de nada afogado em estresse, e então, dor de cabeça. Me joguei em uma cadeira na frente de Mikasa e suspirei pesadamente enquanto ela tirava seu almoço da bolsa.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Mikasa olhou para mim com a boca cheia de sanduíche e assentiu.

\- Ah, o voo qu?

\- Ew – Disse eu fazendo um olhar exagerado de repulsa antes de continuar – Você já se sentiu... Cansada? Não exausta ou com sono, mas...

Eu não tinha certeza de como dar nome ao sentimento. Olhei em volta, observando o rosto de todo mundo em nossa mesa e ouvi o mar de conversa.

\- Você já se sentiu como se suas emoções estivessem cansadas? Como se alguma coisa no seu coração quisesse criar uma muralha e parar de sentir porque está cansado de sentir tanto?

Ela franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio, então olhou para o nada enquanto pensava.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, Eren. Quero dizer, você sabe que eu geralmente mantenho minhas emoções sob controle, mas eu ainda as tenho. É assim que você está se sentindo? Não me parece saudável.

\- Não! Nós começamos a matéria sobre emoções em psicologia e alguém mencionou algo do tipo, eu nunca me senti desse jeito, então estava imaginando se você sabia como era. – Menti, forçando um sorriso. – Parece horrível, não? Eu não posso nem imaginar!

Meu peito parecia pesado quando eu a vi assentir e começar a falar algo sobre como estava indo em Educação Física ao mesmo tempo em que comia. Resolvi relacionar tudo com o fato de estar cansado por causa dos meus pesadelos e de ter tido uma manhã estressante.

Segunda-feira era sempre uma merda.

\- E então eu a joguei contra a parede sem querer e... Eren? Terra para Eren? – Eu pisquei com força e olhei para ela com uma expressão que provavelmente fez parecer que era a primeira vez que eu a notava – Você tava olhando para o nada? O que tá acontecendo? Você parece distraído. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não? Eu sou oficialmente da família. Alguém fez algo pra você? Porque eu juro, Eren…

Eu assenti e sorri.

\- Eu sei! Eu estou bem. Só cansado, para ser sincero… O dia foi longo. O Sr. Bossard me deu detenção junto com uma semana de inferno. Só pensando sobre isso me faz querer dormir por dias só para evitar a cara dele.

Eu sabia que poda contar com ela; nós sempre fomos próximos e ela sabia tudo sobre mim. Meu problema era que eu não sabia o que estava sentindo e não sabia como falar sobre isso. Contar a ela algo assim a teria deixado preocupada e não valia a pena.

\- De qualquer forma, como foi que você prendeu a garota? Você sempre foi muito forte quando lhe convém.

Três horas se passaram até eu ter de sentar com o Sr. Bossard depois das aulas. Ele mandou que eu pegasse o lugar em frente à sua mesa, então nos sentamos e fitamos um ao outro. Houve então um longo e constrangedor silêncio antes que ele falasse comigo.

\- Você realmente se acha muito bom para isso? Suas notas certamente não concordam com essa suposição.

Senti a raiva crescer e minha pele formigar até que eu retorqui:

\- Minhas notas refletem o seu ensino, _senhor._

Ele estreitou os olhos e seus lábios se comprimiram em um rosnado.

\- Seu pirralho. Você sabe quantas pessoas na sua turma estão reprovando? – Ele ao menos deu tempo para que eu pudesse dar uma resposta a altura e me enterrar mais um pouco na sepultura que tinha cavado – Duas. A outra pessoa só precisa fazer uma prova que perdeu. Você parece ser o único com tal problema sobre meu ensino. Eu nunca ouvi ninguém reclamar dos meus métodos.

\- Você está muito ocupado ostentando a si mesmo para notar que alguém quer reclamar. Eu não sei para quem você tá tentando se mostrar, mas eu imagino que não está funcionando.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Cerrei meus punhos enquanto a raiva corria em minhas veias. Ele abriu a boca para responder e então parou, notei os músculos de seu rosto relaxarem e ele sorrir de canto, fazendo com que minha pele formigasse. Eu senti o pavor tomar conta de mim antes mesmo de ele pronunciar sua próxima sentença:

\- Você acaba de ganhar outra semana de detenção, Jaeger.

A próxima hora foi humilhante. Ele sentou na minha frente, em silêncio, usando um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, o que apenas me fez querer socá-lo outra vez. O pensamento de outra semana além do que eu já deveria cumprir era o suficiente para me segurar, mas a fúria não deixou de crescer até que me deixou tonto. Ele nem mesmo pediu licença; o maldito olhou para o relógio, me deu um sorriso zombeteiro e silencioso e então saiu da sala. Incrédulo, observei a porta por onde ele havia saído por alguns instantes antes de finalmente ligar para Mikasa.

\- Venha me buscar, por favor – Pedi com um suspiro – Se eu tiver que ficar aqui mais um pouco, não vou responder pelos meus atos.

Não mais que dez minutos depois, ela parou o carro em frente à escola e eu escorreguei para o banco do passageiro. Mikasa abriu a boca para perguntar como havia sido e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, suspirei.

\- Não. Não me pergunte. Foi tão ruim quanto você provavelmente imaginou.

Ela assentiu solidária, apertou minha mão, e ficamos em um confortável silêncio durante o resto do caminho até em casa. A paisagem se mantinha desfocada enquanto ela dirigia. Normalmente eu ficava fascinado com isso, mas hoje estava diferente. Um bocejo escapou dos meus lábios e me deu razão para culpar a exaustão.

\- Eu vou dormir um pouco, tudo bem? Se você quiser ouvir música, assistir TV ou algo do tipo tente não fazer muito barulho.

Mikasa estudou meu rosto por alguns segundos antes de destrancar o carro. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Algum problema...?

\- Não, tudo bem... Tem certeza que você está bem?

\- Eu estou bem, só cansado. Só muito, _muito_ cansado. – Me esforcei para sorrir novamente e ela suspirou, mas deixou que eu saísse.

Eu estava na cama antes que pudesse notar e o sono veio como uma bênção.

\- Eren...

\- Nn.

\- E-Eren?

\- Ugh...

\- Ere-

\- Mas que diabos você quer, Mikasa? Eu estou dormindo! – Eu rosnei e me enrolei em mim mesmo em uma tentativa de preservar a confortável temperatura que meu corpo havia produzido entre os lençóis.

Havia sido uma ótima soneca depois de um dia que não podia ser nominado nada menos que uma merda. Quando ela não respondeu, fechei meus olhos de novo, ligeiramente surpreso por ela ter desistido tão facilmente.

É claro que foram apenas alguns momentos depois de eu fechar os olhos que ela falou outra vez. Haviam passado quatro segundos de uma felicidade inconsciente e confortável com os meus olhos fechados antes que ela falasse a sentença que me quebraria.

\- Nossos pais sofreram um acidente, Eren. – Sua voz era preocupantemente suave e eu até podia dizer, por causa de seu tom, que ela estava tremendo – Eu acabei de receber a ligação.

Meu peito se apertou e eu senti aquele familiar incomodo de dor na boca do estômago apenas em ouvir suas palavras, mas quando levantei os olhos para encará-la, eu senti fogo no meu coração sendo enviado pelas minhas veias, o que me deixou tonto.

\- Eles bateram de frente. – Sua voz vacilou, ela sussurrava naquele momento, tão suave que eu quase me convenci que não havia escutado direito – Eles foram declarados mortos no local.

Eu acho... Não... Eu sei. Eu sei que foi nesse momento em que alguma coisa na minha mente estalou.

* * *

**n/A[tô começando a achar melhor colocar n/T ao invés de autora]**: o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? O que acharam do Eren? Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo vem semana que vem!


	2. Você ao menos sabe?

**n/B(bella):** Oi gente! Como obviamente ninguém falou nada (ainda?), cheguei com o segundo capítulo da fanfic! A partir de agora eu sempre vou responder reviews no fim da página e nesse início eu vou colocar os avisos da autora, tudo bem? Espero que continuem lendo!

**ATENÇÃO**: Tópicos envolvendo depressão e hidrofobia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**_Você ao menos sabe?_

Eu nunca entendi o que as pessoas queriam dizer quando falavam que estavam se sentindo "entorpecidos" em relação a alguma coisa. Eu nunca tive muito problema com isso até recentemente. De fato, na maior parte do tempo, eu amaria me sentir entorpecido já que é melhor do que machucado, certo?

Errado.

Eu queria gritar, queria chorar, queria socar paredes e socar pessoas e _queria chorar_. Eu queria chorar mais do que qualquer coisa, mas não importa o quanto quisesse, eu simplesmente não podia. Eu _podia_ olhar para o rosto deles em fotos pela casa. Eu _podia_ ouvir as mensagens de voz que eles deixaram para mim no passado e eu nunca havia checado. Eu _podia_ ler o que eles haviam escrito e suas assinaturas. Eu _podia_ sentir o cheiro deles nos móveis, em suas roupas e em sua cama. Mas eu _não_ _podia_ chorar. Eu sabia que deveria estar destruído. Qualquer pessoa normal estaria. Qualquer pessoa normal teria soluçado por horas sem fim e então deixariam a casa porque ela lembraria tão intensamente o que eles haviam perdido. Eu não sentia nada.

Mikasa me seguiu até a sala de estar depois que eu finalmente sai da cama. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, lágrimas manchavam suas bochechas. Uma doentil e problemática parte de mim invejou sua habilidade de chorar. Eu não queria confortá-la. Eu queria roubar aquilo dela, eu queria roubar suas lágrimas e sua dor e fazer delas as minhas. Eu não sabia o que diabos estava errado comigo.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e virou para me encarar. Nós fizemos contato visual e ela me observou por um longo tempo com uma expressão que eu não podia descrever.

\- Sobre isso... Sinto muito.

\- Você sente muito pelo quê? Não foi a sua culpa. Eles eram seus pais também.

\- Eu sei, mas não de sangue. É diferente.

A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que as palavras rolaram pela minha língua antes que eu tivesse chance de pensar sobre elas. Eu me senti desconectado da minha mente enquanto ouvia minha própria voz proferir palavras que eu sabia não querer dizer.

\- Não se desculpe. Nós não temos tempo para sentar aqui e sentir pena por nós mesmos, você entre todas as pessoas deveria saber disso. Nós precisamos cuidar de tudo. Nós precisamos ligar para nossos parentes, cuidar dos funerais e ver se seus corpos estão pelo menos inteiros para que exista opção de enterro, temos que saber sobre o seguro para lidar com as finanças...

Merda. No momento em que eu consegui parar a mim mesmo, os olhos de Mikasa fitaram o lado oposto e as lágrimas caíam pela sua face. Ela usava uma expressão que eu havia visto apenas algumas vezes desde que seus próprios pais haviam morrido. Ela estava completamente inexpressiva e parecia vazia apesar das lágrimas, mas eu vi dor em seus olhos. Imediatamente me lembrei o que ela havia dito durante o almoço mais cedo naquele dia.

"_Você sabe que eu geralmente mantenho minhas emoções sob controle, mas eu ainda as tenho_."

\- Me desculpa, Mikasa... É só muita coisa para se lidar... Eu nem mesmo-

Ela me cortou com uma breve sacudida de cabeça e então me olhou nos olhos com uma intensidade que me fez vacilar. Eu sabia que ela estava lutando contra algo dentro de si, provavelmente tentando descobrir se seria sábio tomar conta de dela mesma ou tomar conta do meu rabo mal agradecido. Ela escolheu a primeira opção e eu não pude culpa-la. Mikasa encarava além de mim, levantou-se e foi para seu quarto sem me olhar outra vez.

Eu fechei meus olhos rangendo os dentes e suspirei pesadamente. Cavando minha própria cova com a minha boca grande outra vez. Aquilo foi o que, a terceira vez só hoje? Agora eu tinha, oficialmente, afastado a única que estava ao meu lado, a única pessoa que me restava. Não apenas meus pais haviam sido tirados de mim, mas eu havia, efetivamente, afastado Mikasa da maneira mais cruel que eu podia ter feito. Se fosse em relação a ela, ela não poderia me impedir de dizer coisas das quais eu me arrependeria.

O pior disso tudo, pensei, era que eu ainda não sentia nada. Era uma forma diferente de nada, no entanto, era diferente do que eu havia sentido na escola. Eu ainda me sentia entorpecido, mas agora eu me sentia como se algo tivesse sido retirado do meu peito. Eu me sentia vazio e era um vazio vasto e esmagador; meu corpo, de repente, era a Fossa das Marianas sem água.

_Você não precisa se sentar aqui e lidar com isso. Você já fez estrago o suficiente. Você não pode se importar. Que bem é você agora, quem você está ajudando nesse momento?_

Eu precisava me sentir vivo. Eu precisava sentir _alguma coisa._ Qualquer coisa. Até mesmo raiva. Até mesmo minha famosa raiva que colocava a minha na reta.

\- Mikasa? Eu vou sair, vou voltar logo. Eu estou com o meu celular se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Gritei antes de sair o mais rápido que pude assim que a última palavra saiu da minha boca. Eu não queria ouvir sua resposta, eu não queria ter que ouvir sua voz ou o que ela queria me dizer porque havia uma parte retorcida de mim que estava ofendida por ela não continuar a me confortar quando eram _meus_ pais que haviam morrido.

_É isso mesmo, ninguém. Sabe que você é horrível... Que tipo de pessoa fica com raiva com a própria irmã por estar de luto ao invés de tomar conta de você? Nojento. Tudo o que ela fez foi te proteger e aqui você está, usando suas palavras para fazê-la chorar._

Eu abri a porta do '00 Ford Focus prata que costumava ser do meu pai e liguei o rádio, imediatamente colocando um CD e aumentando o volume até o momento em que senti meu coração acompanhar as batidas da música. Radiohead, Amnesiac. Eu precisava dirigir. Eu não me importava para onde, eu _precisava_ dirigir.

Quando eu estava fora do pequeno bairro suburbano onde morava, tomei uma rua direto para a cidade. Eu queria ir até os bairros da pesada e perder a mim mesmo. Era necessário que isso me mostrasse tudo o que estava errado no mundo e que me deixasse enojado, triste e amedrontado.

_Você ao menos sabe o que significa sentir? Há tantas pessoas passando por coisas piores e aí você está, se desfazendo. Você nem mesmo consegue chorar pelos seus pais. Eles foram seus por dezoito anos e você não pode chorar por eles. Há algo errado com você, Eren._

Começou a chover no mesmo momento em que cheguei à zona oeste da cidade, o bairro da "pesada". Eu observei donos de lojas suspirarem e fecharem as portas. Durante a tempestade, eles perdiam sua única forma de ar puro e condicionado para manter a chuva do lado de fora.

Sem mais Radiohead, coloquei Blood Like Diamonds de Morcheeba's.

Prédios depredados envolviam-se com a multidão, inscrições lascivas, misturavam-se juntos enquanto eu dirigia e a chuva caía sobre o meu carro com força. Então me ocorreu que pessoas viviam dessa forma. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, mas para algumas pessoas, aqueles prédios eram suas casas. Eles jamais poderiam se sentir a salvo lá, o que significava que não poderiam se sentir a salvo em lugar algum.

_E aqui estamos, com uma casa boa que mamãe e papai comprou e pagou só para você; aqui estamos com um carro bom que ainda está na estrada mesmo tendo dez anos desde que fora comprado. Papai cuidou bem do carro para você. Essas pessoas passam por muita coisa todo dia e essas pessoas conseguem prosseguir com a vida. Eles conseguem lidar com isso. Você não. O que você vai fazer quando a pilha de contas chegar? Você não tem emprego. Vai arrumar um? Como isso vai funcionar com a faculdade? Você vai assistir Mikasa ir pelo mesmo caminho, para a própria destruição? Ela deveria ter um futuro tão brilhante. As notas dela sempre foram melhores que as suas, ela não era a oradora da turma?_

Eu observei enquanto a ponte que levava para fora da cidade se aproximava e, de repente, tive uma insurgente necessidade de parar. Foi a primeira coisa que senti em horas.

Eu precisava sair.

Estacionei o Focus em um ponto na estrada que fosse perpendicular à ponte e saí do carro sem desligar o motor, impulsionado pela mesma força que havia falado por mim e magoado Mikasa. Continuava a chover; meu cabelo estava inteiro molhado e grudado na minha testa da mesma forma que minha camiseta prendia-se ao meu corpo. Havia alguma beleza em como as vigas, enferrujadas em marrom alaranjado, seguravam a ponte e destacavam-se contra as nuvens cinzentas e escuras. Ninguém além e mim era louco o suficiente para andar num aguaceiro, então eu estava sozinho com exceção dos carros atravessando a ponte. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu ouvi as ondas sob a grade sussurrando palavras que eu quase podia entender. Havia algo de bonito nessa ponte neste momento, neste mesmo segundo e eu não sabia o que era.

_Uma coisa a menos para todo mundo se preocupar. Mikasa ficaria melhor apoiando a si mesma ao invés de vocês dois, porque sejamos honestos, você não faria muito para ajuda-la de qualquer forma. Você não estaria partindo o coração de ninguém de qualquer forma; seus colegas na escola não são amigos. Eles esqueceriam sobre você no período de alguns anos, talvez meses. Ah, você ao menos tem colegas na escola? Oh, o Sr. Bossard é seu amigo. Você tem um encontro com ele todos os dias pelas próximas duas semanas, lembra? Hmm? O que você está fazendo parado aí? Aqui está a sua chance._

Era muito bonito para que eu guardasse para mim mesmo. Uma mão trêmula alcançou meu bolso – minha mão? – e puxou meu celular. Antes que eu soubesse, eu havia digitado o número de Mikasa. Uma chamada, duas chamas, três...

\- Eren? Você está bem?

Eu estava bem? Os pesadelos e noites de terror que eu havia tido nos últimos meses estavam "bem"? Minhas notas estavam bem, nossas finanças estavam bem, alguma coisa algum dia ficaria bem? Em primeiro lugar: havia alguma coisa bem?

\- Eu estou bem, Mikasa. É lindo... Tão lindo... – eu não reconheci a voz alucinada que escapara dos meus lábios, aqueles não eram meus pensamentos. – A ponte é tão bonita e a chuva é tão bonit-

Foi apenas questão de tempo antes das minhas mãos trêmulas e molhadas pela chuva desistissem. Eu observei o celular descansar no ponto de concreto e pisquei. Não valia a pena pegar o celular outra vez, era um grande desperdício de energia para algo tão sem sentido.

Eu subi na lateral da ponte e me deleitei com a liberdade naquilo. Eu não tinha mais barreiras encharcadas contra o meu peito para me manter estável. A água sob mim era tão escura que eu mal podia vê-la; eu apenas ouvia as ondas e a chuva enquanto esta tocava a superfície. Parecia tão perto, tão perto que eu podia tocá-la... Tocá-la. Eu queria tocá-la.

Empurrei um único pé à minha frente e a chuva empurrou minhas costas, como se estivesse pedindo que eu fosse em frente. Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos: ouvi o grito frenético de Mikasa abafado pelo telefone, senti um sorriso formar-se nos meus lábios e a pontada afiada de _algo_ finalmente preenchendo o vazio em meu peito antes que minha visão fosse engolida por uma vasta escuridão.

* * *

**n/B**: Esse é um capítulo bem intenso na minha opinião... E acaba assim, desse jeito meio em aberto... Mas não desistam da leitura! Na semana que vem tem a primeira interação com o Levi!

Bom, vamos ao que interessa!

Recebemos três reviews essa semana:

**Rosangela:** Eu espero que você goste mesmo!

**Sthef:** Todos no aguardo para que a autora não me peça para tirar do ar! HUSIOHSAI Espero mesmo que você goste... Assim, eu conheci a fanfic por alguns quotes em inglês no tumblr também e eu não shippava EreRi, mas depois... Respiro o ship, eles são encantadores!

**Taiana-chan n.n**: Sr. Bossard é Sr. Bostard na verdade, quem nunca teve um professor assim né? HSUAISOHAI Ok, eu vou falar: essa história é um redemoinho de sentimentos... Eu chorei, admito. Mas não foi nada muito berrante, foi mais... Estar emocionada, acho. Como a Amanda (autora) nunca responde minhas mensagens, vamos torcer para que ela não se importe por eu ter tomado liberdade de fazer isso sozinha né? HSUIASOHAIHASIUA A pedidos, coloquei o capítulo um dia mais cedo do que planejava, espero que você goste!

**Um agradecimento especial para a Ari-chan que revisou o capítulo e me apontou as faltas de concordância na minha tradução da madrugada.**

O próximo capítulo sai na terça-feira que vem!


	3. Acordado

**n/B**: Oi gente, nova semana, novo capítulo :B

**AVISOS:** Atenção para a hidrofobia de novo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**_Acordado_

Eu senti um frio acolhedor e pressão no meu peito, o que me deu sensação de estar com a cabeça apertada, então ouvi um burburinho de vozes abafadas vindo de todos os ângulos em volta de mim. Meus pulmões estavam queimando, um fogo que ia até meu esôfago, passava pela minha garganta e chamuscava meu peito até meus olhos lacrimejarem. As vozes ficaram mais altas e frenéticas, a pressão no meu peito sumiu, porém eu sentia uma exaustão esmagadora tomar meu corpo e deixei que eu mesmo me perdesse na escuridão novamente.

Eu ouvi vozes de novo, mas, dessa vez eram diferentes. A acústica era diferente. Ás vezes mais próximas de mim ecoavam levemente e também havia vozes fracas que, imaginei, ecoavam do lado de fora de onde eu me encontrava. Eu também podia ouvir muitos _beeps_ e notei que aumentou quando eu respirei fundo e só soltei o ar quando não aguentava mais. Foi aí que abri meus olhos.

No primeiro momento – quando eu apenas via a cor branca – o primeiro, e estúpido, pensamento que tive foi: _Estou no céu?_, então eu ponderei por alguns instantes e decidi que, caso o céu realmente existisse, aquele com certeza não seria meu destino. Então onde exatamente eu estava?

\- Eren? Você está acordado? – A voz de Mikasa me acertou como um tapa na cara e senti uma estranha dor em meu peito.

\- Sim – tossi com força fazendo uma careta, minha garganta estava me matando! – Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

\- Ah, meu Deus, Eren! Eu nem posso acreditar que você está bem... – disse ela com uma exclamação sem fôlego e me puxou apertado contra seu peito – Se você fizer alguma coisa assim outra vez... Eu juro, Eren, eu te mato com as minhas próprias mãos.

\- Eu não consigo respirar... Mikasa! – Disse eu engasgando e ela enfim me soltou com um sorriso triste – Fazer alguma coisa assim o que? É sério, onde eu estou?

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos em silêncio que parecia contemplar o que deveria me dizer. Estudei seu rosto notando olheiras que se destacavam pela palidez de sua pele. Parecia que ela não dormia há dias.

\- Você está no hospital... Você não se lembra de nada? – Sua mão apertava a minha e me surpreendi com o quão esquelética parecia; ela não estava comendo também.

Se eu me lembrava de alguma coisa? Fechei meus olhos franzi o cenho, tentando pensar na última memória que eu tinha. Frio. Escuro. Água. Chuva? Dirigindo... Por que eu estava dirigindo?

\- Mikasa, por que eu estava dirigin...? – Olhei para seus olhos recuando diante da quantidade de dor que eu podia ver. Eu estivera dirigindo por sua causa, por minha causa. Eles estavam mortos. – Ah... Ah, meu Deus.

Mikasa abaixou sua cabeça sem dizer uma palavra e segurou minha mão. A última coisa que eu realmente me lembrava era ter saído do carro, tudo a partir dali era uma mistura de vozes e sensações que eu não podia interpretar. O que eu havia feito para acabar aqui?

Senti medo de perguntar.

\- Mi... Mikasa. O que eu fiz? Por favor... Por favor me diga o que você sabe. A última coisa que eu posso me lembrar é de ter saído do carro... Como eu cheguei aqui?

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e deixou escapar um suspirou enquanto acariciava as costas da minha mão com o dedão.

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu no meio tempo em que você saiu de casa e me ligou – Eu liguei? – Mas o que eu sei é que você... Você pulou.

Meu coração falhou uma batida antes de acelerar, engoli em seco.

\- Alguém o viu e chamou a ambulância e me avisou pelo seu celular. Eu não sei como você sobreviveu, mas você conseguiu. Eu acho que estava chovendo tanto que o nível da água subiu, quando você pulou não sofreu nenhum machucado fatal. Eu não sei se alguém pulou para salvá-lo ou se a correnteza te trouxe até a borda, mas quando eu cheguei lá já estavam te ressuscitando.

Sua voz falhou quando disse a última palavra e ela apertou minha mão. Uma única lágrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha e meu coração se apertou.

\- Você ficou desacordado por três dias... – A próxima coisa que ela disse não saíra diferente de um sussurro – Você tentou se matar.

Minha cabeça girava e mesmo que eu ainda não pudesse lembrar de tudo, sabia que ela estava certa.

Por que havia um ponto no fundo da minha mente que estava desapontado por eu não ter sucedido? Eu estava irritado porque não conseguia ao menos matar a mim mesmo?

\- De qualquer forma... Dadas as circunstancias, há algo que eu deveria te contar agora. – Levantei uma sobrancelha com curiosidade – Eles querem que você se interne em um hospital psiquiátrico por um mês. Por causa da morte de mamãe e papai, além da sua... tentativa de suicídio, todos acham que seria melhor.

\- Não, espera, é assim que funciona? Não tem algum tipo de... Três-chances-e-você-saiu? E se eu estiver me sentindo melhor agora?

\- Você não está, Eren. Você acordou antes disso... Se é que posso chamar aquilo de acordar. Você abriu seus olhos quando a enfermeira estava arrumando o IV no seu braço e perguntou a ela por que você não estava morto. Ela nem mesmo sabia o que te dizer, então contou que haviam te salvado e você desmaiou logo depois de dizer "Merda".

Merda.

\- Então... E agora? Eles vão me deixar sair para que eu possa pegar minhas coisas? – Perguntei com mais raiva do que eu esperava – Eu só quero ir para casa.

Ela balançou a cabeça e indicou uma mala no chão ao seu lado.

\- Eu já peguei tudo o que você precisa. Eles não aceitam zíperes, nada com cordas, pontas de ferro, nada com que possa de machucar ou sufocar... Pode ter suas roupas, mas só três pares. Eu peguei o que ficaria bem em você.

Aquilo era demais. No período de três dias eu havia perdido 66% da minha família e minha liberdade fora arrancada. Minha garganta ainda estava queimando, minha cabeça boiava e eu estava incrivelmente cansado.

\- Ok, Mikasa – disse eu quando finalmente parei de resistir – Mas será que eu posso descansar um pouco? Estou cansado.

Quando ela assentiu e fez menção para se levantar e eu a impedi.

\- Não, você poderia ficar comigo? – Implorei – Eu não sei o quanto poderei te ver de agora em diante... Por mais que eu aja como se eu odiasse, vou sentir falta de ter você para cuidar de mim.

Seus olhos encheram-se com lágrimas e logo antes de fechar os olhos, a vi sentar-se de volta e sorrir da maneira que costumava fazer.

\- Booooom dia, Eren! – Uma voz muito alegre ecoou sobre a minha face e eu gemi.

Quando abri meus olhos para o teto branco e a luz artificial, me levou alguns segundos para lembrar onde eu estava. Mikasa não estava mais no assento que estivera antes de eu dormir; ao invés disso, havia uma mulher jovem e pequena com cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros.

\- Você está pronto para ir? Meu nome é Petra e eu vou trabalhar com você nas próximas semanas! Agora são 8:00 da manhã, hora de você se internar e conhecer o local.

Oito horas?!

Eu não ia sobreviver.

Ela tirou a agulha com soro e todos os outros instrumentos conectados ao meu corpo e me ajudou a sair da cama. Meus joelhos falharam sob o peso do meu corpo e eu imaginei que fazia sentido estar fraco depois de quase morrer e ficar três dias de cama.

\- Eu vou te mostrar seu quarto. – Disse Petra passando um braço sob os meus para me ajudar – Você vai ter um colega de quarto durante o período que estiver aqui. Vou deixar que ele te mostre o lugar e te ajude a se familiarizar com tudo. Vai ser bom para você ter alguém com quem conversar assim que chegar, e vai ser bom para ele... Bom, conversar com pessoas.

Eu a olhei sem entender, mas apenas obtive um sorriso em resposta. Depois de algumas voltas, chegamos por fim a uma porta dupla com um pequeno quadro de teclas ao lado. Petra parou à sua frente e digitou uma senha curta antes de abrir a porta e dar espaço para que eu pudesse entrar.

\- Agora, Eren, se você for até aquela janela, eu posso te passar tudo.

A janela consistia em dois painéis de vidro que deslizavam para os lados e separavam o local de um pequeno escritório. Petra apareceu no escritório antes mesmo que eu tivesse notado que ela saíra de perto de mim e eu me assustei. Ela abafou um sorriso e se inclinou para o computador.

\- Ok. Eu vou precisar que você esvazie seus bolsos e deixe tudo no balcão. Nós vamos guarda-los para você já que não pode levar itens extras para dentro. Enquanto eu guardo tudo, vou te dar roupas que você terá de usar pelas próximas horas antes que possamos checar sua bolsa... Políticas da psiquiatria, nada pessoal. É só uma roupa de hospital.

Assenti e deixei tudo sobre o balcão: uma embalagem de chiclete danificada pela água, alguns pedaços de papel, minha (agora arruinada) carteira e um isqueiro.

\- Você fuma? – Perguntou Petra assim que coloquei o isqueiro à sua frente.

Balancei a cabeça.

\- Não, só é bom ter um isqueiro. Quero dizer, você nunca sabe quando vai precisar.

Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco e ela se sentou novamente na cadeira depois de pegar todos os meus pertences e coloca-los em uma sacola de plástico.

\- Tudo bem, mas de qualquer forma, só para você saber, não é permitido fumar na psiquiatria. Nós temos substitutos, mas por motivos óbvios, cigarros são proibidos.

Quando assenti, sua disposição animada retornara e ela me passou um uniforme hospitalar azul e branco e apontou para um quarto no corredor.

\- Vai se trocar e quando você voltar, vou te mostrar seu quarto.

A porta era pesada e me tomou mais esforço do que eu esperava para que pudesse abri-la. O quarto era pequeno e tinha apenas um banco de madeira junto à parede e um espelho fixado em um painel de acrílico. Tive que me virar de costas para o meu reflexo quando me vi sem roupa. Eu estava horrível. As olheiras sob meus olhos ganhavam das de Mikasa e havia pequenas feridas pela minha pele. Meus ossos do peito se destacavam mais também.

Coloquei a roupa e saí o mais rápido que pude.

Depois de entregar a mochila para Petra, ela voltou a se postar ao meu lado e me levou por um corredor com cinco portas de cada lado. Nós paramos no segundo andar à direita e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus.

\- Ele faz isso com todo mundo, não é pessoal. É só como ele é, mas ele não é uma má pessoa... Tente se aproximar dele, tudo bem? Vocês vão ficar juntos por um tempo.

Tensão.

Pela primeira vez me senti nervoso. Era a segunda coisa que Petra falava sobre esse cara que me deixava preocupado. De novo, olhei para ela com curiosidade e, novamente, ela fingiu não notar.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, ela bateu na porta.

\- Levi, esse é o seu novo colega de quarto, Eren! Mostre tudo a ele e explique como funciona!

Quando a porta se abriu, ela me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de mim.

\- Ãh... Olá?

* * *

**n/B:** No próximo capítulo interação com todo mundo... Eu sei que eu disse que ia rolar uma conversa com o Levi aqui, mas foi só isso, perdão... Na próxima a coisa começa a tomar rudo direitinho!

Em resposta aos reviews:

**Rosangela:** Essa fanfic acaba com o meu psicológico, no bom sentido

**Taiana-chan n.n:** Terça-feira que vem vamos ter mais sobre o Ravioli heichou *-*, eu queria postar tudo de uma vez, mas juro que me seguro o máximo pra não soltar tudo de uma vez... Continue lendo que eu prometo que não decepciona!

É isso aí pessoal... Eu realmente odeio mendigar reviews, mas eu gostaria de pedi-los mesmo assim! É legal saber se vocês estão gostando da tradução e se vale a pena continuar... Também facilita pros meus ânimos para traduzir :3

**Não deixem de ler a nossa tradução de 7 Minutos no Paraíso (Eren x Rivaille).**


	4. Primeiras Impressões

**n/B**: O Eren ~finalmente~ encontra o Levi, há! Vocês vão curtir o capítulo, acho, foi muito divertido traduzir

**Atenção**: Hidrofobia, de novo.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin e as personagens pertencem ao Isayama-sensei e What it Means to Feel é inteiro de autoria da Opulence/Amanda.

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**_Primeiras Impressões_

O olhar que ele me lançou no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram poderia ter derrubado um exército inteiro. Para o meu desagrado, me apavorou tanto que não consegui desviar. O homem parado à minha frente era baixo, mas em comparação à intensidade com que seus olhos me encaravam era como se eu fosse uma formiga. Seu cabelo era preto, repartido ao meio e a metade de baixo raspada, o que destacava sua pele pálida. Sua camiseta era da mesma cor dos cabelos, preta, sem gola e mangas compridas, a peça agarrava-se ao seu corpo magro. Suas calças de moletom, que também eram pretas, estavam um pouco – muito – baixas em seu quadril porque não tinha uma corda com que pudesse amarrá-las justas em seu corpo. Notei que havia um pequeno pedaço de pele à mostra e, quando caiu a ficha que eu estivera encarando, voltei a olhar seus olhos de maneira relutante.

Permanecemos em silêncio por muito tempo, seu olhar estreito e afiado enquanto o meu era assustado e cheio de mágoa.

\- E-eu sou seu novo colega de quarto... Eren. – Balbuciei finalmente preenchendo o silêncio.

Ele continuou a me encarar em silêncio e, quando abri a boca para repetir, um suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

\- Você é um idiota. Não reparou que Petra já disse isso? Eu não imaginei que você fosse a maldita faxineira.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e cerrei os pulsos, indignado.

\- Bom, me perdoe- - Ele me lançou outro olhar que fez com que eu calasse de imediato – Ah, quero dizer... Você pode me mostrar o local? Eu literalmente acabei de chegar e não tenho ideia de nada.

\- Eu imaginaria que você iria preferir sair do quarto quando terminasse de se borrar, Eren.

Senti minha face queimar outra vez, mas nem mesmo tentei contê-lo. De repente, tudo que Petra havia dito fez perfeito sentido, mas honestamente... Ele não é uma má pessoa? Boas pessoas, na minha experiência, cumprimentam as outras com algo diferente de 'Você é um idiota'. Levi era um graduado em ser um filho da puta e francamente, ele parecia se divertir com esse fato. Sem dizer nada a ele, sentei na cama que me parecia a mais limpa, imaginando que seria a minha.

Só que não era.

\- Ei, moleque, tira sua bunda imunda da minha cama – rosnou ele e eu podia jurar que a essência do Satã havia sido absorvida por sua voz.

Me levantei tão rápido quanto havia me sentado e tropecei na outra cama, mordendo a boca no meio do processo.

\- Você é uma confusão... Por que é mesmo que está aqui?

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu senti gosto de sangue.

Fantástico.

\- Isso é algo normal para se perguntar a alguém que acabou de se internar?

\- Você vai responder?

Suspirei pesadamente e caí de costas na cama.

\- Eu pulei de uma ponte há alguns dias. É o tipo de resposta que você queria?

Eu o espiei esperando alguma forma de surpresa ou nojo estampado em seu rosto. Pelo contrário, fui presenteado com a expressão mais desinteressada que já havia visto. Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros antes que se largasse na cama. Nós dois observamos o teto em silêncio; eu sabia que não tentaria iniciar uma conversa outra vez.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, quem quebrou o silêncio foi ele.

\- A psiquiatria acorda às 7:30 todas as manhãs. Os remédios são distribuídos três vezes ao dia: às 9 da manhã, 4 da tarde e 8 da noite. Os remédios da tarde são distribuídos após o almoço. O café da manhã é servido às 8 todos os dias. A sessão em grupo é as 9:30 e você vai saber mais sobre ela quando chegarmos lá. É obrigatória. Eles checam seus pensamentos por dia. O jantar é às 5 da tarde. Você vai ter sessão pessoal de terapia em algum momento do dia, e merdas como recreação para nós também é nesse período. As luzes são apagadas as 11 todas as noites. Já vou avisando que dormir não é comigo, aprenda a lidar com isso.

Senti que ele estava me fitando e fechei os olhos em uma falha tentativa de ignorar.

\- Tem muito sobre esse lugar que eu não posso explicar. Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. Vai levar algum tempo para que você se acostume; a maioria dos novatos leva uma semana para se situarem com tudo. Quando eu puder dar uma volta sem que você fique encarando todo mundo, te apresento para todos.

Quando eu finalmente olhei para ele, seus olhos voltaram para o teto.

\- Obrigado – murmurei e, quando não houve resposta, continuei: Você não me disse por que está aqui.

\- E não planejo contar.

E com aquilo finalizamos a conversa.

Petra voltou dentro de uma hora com as minhas roupas e eu não pude ficar mais satisfeito com sua pontualidade. Levi não havia dito mais nada depois de entreter minha curiosidade e o tempo que passamos observando o teto branco havia sido preenchido com uma bizarra tensão. Eu devia estar com uma enorme carranca estampada no rosto porque ela me olhou com simpatia e pousou a mão no meu ombro.

\- Não desista – disse e então saiu do quarto deixando as roupas comigo.

Eu observei o lugar onde ela havia sumido com incredulidade, olhei de relance para Levi e encolhi os ombros. Quando tirei meu uniforme hospitalar, podia sentir os olhos dele sobre mim. No entanto, dessa vez, não pude ignorá-lo.

\- Levi, você tem algum motivo para ficar me encarando ou você apenas quer me deixar desconfortável?

\- Bom, para ser honesto, eu adoraria que você se virasse para se trocar porque você é magro demais e também não é muito bem dotado.

Boquiaberto, procurei palavras para dizer a ele. A única coisa que podia fazer seria me virar e continuar a me trocar, então foi o que fiz. Com rapidez e consciência. No momento em que terminei de abaixar minha camiseta sobre minha barriga, ouvi Levi se levantar.

\- Vamos lá, garoto, vou te mostrar a psiquiatria.

Uma mão forte e ossuda segurou meu ombro com um pouco de firmeza e me guiou – não, me empurrou – para fora do quarto.

\- Aqui, obviamente, é o dormitório. Lembre-se de qual é o seu quarto. Eu não quero ter que revistar o andar à sua procura porque você é incompetente demais para achar seu caminho de volta. – Bufei irritadiço, ele ignorou e continuou a me empurrar pelo corredor – Aqui é a área de lazer e eu a uso vagamente. Todo mundo geralmente passa o tempo livre aqui porque... Bom, não é como se tivéssemos algo melhor para fazer.

Era uma sala larga e bem aberta. Havia algumas mesas armadas com quatro ou cinco cadeiras cada uma, a televisão embutida na parede e havia várias pilhas de cartas em vários pontos do local. Depois de observar a sala, notei a presença de pessoas.

\- Preste atenção, moleque. Você vai precisar se acostumar com esses rostos. Eu posso te prometer que não vou querer aguentar você durante todo o tempo em que você está aqui, então espero que você faça amigos logo. Ei, Jean, Marco, venham aqui. – Levi acenou e um homem veio ao nosso encontro, empurrando outro cara em uma cadeira de rodas.

O cara na cadeira de horas tinha uma expressão gentil cheia de sardas e cabelo preto, mas a primeira coisa que pude notar sobre ele era que lhe faltavam o braço e a perna direita. O que estava empurrando a cadeira era alto e me encarava de um jeito engraçado.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui... Eren Jaeger. – Eu conhecia aquela voz. – Lembra de mim, Jaeger? Provavelmente não. Você sempre foi avoado.

Estudei seu rosto por alguns instantes lembrando os nomes que Levi havia dito. Quando caiu a ficha, engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

\- Jean? – Seu sorriso presunçoso confirmou minha suspeita. Por que eu tinha que encontra-lo logo aqui? – Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

\- Ah, não sei, ouvi dizer que a comida aqui é maravilhosa, então decidi provar. – Sua voz era densa com sarcasmo, senti a raiva brotar em meu peito – Você é tão idiota, Jaeger, sinceramente... Sempre senti pena de Mikasa por ter que lidar com você... Falando nisso, como está sua irmã? Seria mentira dizer que não sinto saudades dela.

\- Não é da sua conta – Minha visão estava embaçada pela raiva, mas antes que pudesse notar que estava tentando fechar a distância entre nós, um braço pequeno, porém forte, me barrou para que não fosse mais à frente.

Eu esperava que Levi curtisse os insultos de Jean, mas seu olhar ainda era desinteressado – talvez um pouco frio – quando o encarei.

O rapaz na cadeira de rodas, Marco, finalmente abriu a boca:

\- Eren, sinto muito por Jean. Vocês parecem se conhecer, então você provavelmente sabe que ele nem sempre pensa antes de falar. Ele não quer seu mal, prometo. Meu nome é Marco! Espero que você aproveite sua temporada aqui o máximo que puder. Eu diria que é legal ver gente nova, mas nessa situação, eu sei que não é.

Seu sorriso era largo e contagiante o suficiente que nem mesmo Jean podia evitar dar um sorriso tímido.

\- Tudo bem, obrigado. Vocês podem voltar para o que quer que estivessem fazendo. – Levi me tirou de lá antes que eu tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa e me empurrou para outra sala, maior que a primeira. – Estou estarrecido que você finalmente arrumou alguns amigos. É bem raro que alguém chegue aqui quando já há alguém que conheçam...

Ele me fitou pelo canto dos olhos.

\- Por falar nisso, eles têm um lance. Eles não sabem que todo mundo sabe, mas Jean não é necessariamente discreto em nada. Não chegue muito perto do Marco a não ser que queira apanhar.

Engasguei e olhei para Levi desacreditado.

\- Ele é gay? Desde quando? Eu não sabia disso. Ele costumava ter uma paixão pela minha irmã, era insuportável. Não podia aguentar o quão cheio de si ele era. Quando ele começou a jogar pro outro time?

Levi revirou os olhos.

\- Você pergunta como se eu prestasse atenção nele. Tudo o que sei é que eles dividem o quarto próximo do nosso e ambos não são muito silenciosos. Eu não sei como ainda não receberam advertência por violarem a política de "sem interação física".

Aquilo era irônico, levando em consideração que os dedos de Levi iriam deixar marcas nos meus ombros.

\- Chega de perguntar e mantenha o foco em se acostumar com esse lugar.

\- O que houve com o Marco?

Ele parou de andar e me encarou por meio minuto e apertou mais o meu ombro.

\- Você não é um bom ouvinte, é? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a sua cabeça? Eu vou te avisar só uma vez: essa não é uma pergunta que você deve fazer a alguém. Se você realmente quer perguntar, faça em particular. As enfermeiras não gostam disso.

\- Mas você não me perguntou...? – O modo como seus olhos se estreitaram cortaram minhas palavras e eu assenti – Tudo bem.

\- Aqui é o refeitório, eu te disse os horários agora há pouco. A comida é uma merda, mas serve para o gasto. Mesmo que você não esteja com fome, coma algo em todas as refeições. A última coisa que precisamos é que te marquem com transtorno alimentar. – Ele virou em um corredor e voltou pela área de lazer, suas mãos ainda apertavam meu ombro – A sessão em grupo, sala de terapia recreativa e salas normais de terapia são ligadas a essa. Eu vou te mostrar quando tivermos que ir lá. Você não vai participar de nenhuma delas hoje porque é o dia que você se internou e você tem que começar devagar de qualquer jeito. Finalmente, - ele apontou para uma pequena entrada do lado oposto do quarto – lá é o "escritório principal". Você vai pegar os remédios lá e se houver mais alguma coisa que você precisa, sempre há uma enfermeira por lá. Perguntas?

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

\- Ótimo, vou voltar para o quarto.

\- Posso voltar também?

\- Eu não sou sua mãe, garoto. Você pode fazer o que você quiser.

\- Ok, então...

Ele voltou para o quarto e eu mordi meu lábio inferior pelo caminho inteiro, tentando entender como verbalizar minha próxima pergunta sem que ele me desse outro olhar tóxico.

\- Você deveria me contar mais sobre si mesmo... Quero dizer, tudo o que sei até agora é que seu nome é Levi.

\- Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber. Além do mais, é tudo o que sei sobre você também.

\- Certo, então... Eu tenho 18 anos, uma irmã adotada chamada Mikasa e eu vou... Quero dizer, eu ia ao colégio Shingashina. – Ele continuava com a mesma feição desinteressada.

\- E...?

\- Será que eu não posso ter, sei lá, só uma informação?

\- Não.

Nós mergulhamos em um novo silêncio que durou pelo resto do dia. Mesmo durante as refeições, quando sentei ao seu lado porque não tinha outro lugar para ir e ainda havia muita gente desconhecida, ele ficou quieto. Eu não sou bom em lidar com pessoas feito ele, eu sou tão barulhento por natureza, acostumado a falar por impulso. Levi permanecia com a expressão estoica e sua personalidade me fazia repensar toda vez que eu abria a boca para falar qualquer coisa. Me senti morbidamente curioso em relação a ele por diversas razões, a maior delas era que ele se recusava a me contar qualquer coisa sobre si mesmo.

Ele também era a única pessoa que eu realmente me preocupava em responder, e aquilo era desconcertante. O Sr. Bossard havia sido meu professor e tinha tido autoridade dez vezes maior sobre mim que Levi. Ainda assim era tão óbvio que eu não tinha problema em ser sarcástico com ele. No entanto, um único olhar de Levi poderia me paralisar.

Comecei a imaginar se o que Petra esperava de mim era possível.

As 23 horas chegaram rápido. Foi só nesse momento, quando nos confinamos em nossos quartos que a realidade da situação finalmente me pegou. As luzes se apagaram e eu me deitei no escuro, forçado a encarar meus próprios pensamentos.

Como cheguei a esse ponto? Eu estava deitado em um quarto e havia um estranho que provavelmente intimidava a todos que trabalhavam por ali com o seu péssimo temperamento. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele e ainda assim ele era o mais próximo de amigo que eu tinha. Eu sabia que teria de reviver os últimos três dias várias e várias vezes no próximo mês enquanto os terapeutas e conselheiros tentavam me "consertar". Eu precisava ser consertado. Eu era como um brinquedo quebrado.

Fiquei imaginando se Mikasa estava bem. Sua única família estava em um hospital que ficava no mínimo meia hora de distância porque ele teve que pular de uma ponte após a morte dos próprios pais. Ela não tinha ninguém e a culpa era minha. Eu provavelmente era o pior irmão do mundo. E se _ela_ desabasse? E se ela desistisse sob a pressão de tudo, da mesma forma que eu? Ela não teria nem mesmo a mim por perto para confortá-la.

Eu vi o rosto de Mikasa debaixo da água; seus olhos cheios de dor e suas mãos frágeis procuravam por um Eren que não estava lá.

\- Eren.

Eu não podia alcança-la independente do quanto tentasse, mesmo quando eu estendi meu braço e senti meu ombro sair do lugar, ela ainda estava fora de alcance.

\- Eren!

As lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Era minha culpa. Eu não podia lidar com os meus problemas e em troca, havia criado mais para os outros. A Mikasa estava afundando e eu não podia salvá-la, era a minha culpa e eu não podia desfazer minhas ações. Eles a encontrariam? Ela terminaria aqui, em um lugar desconhecido onde só te conhecem pelo que você fez para chegar aqui? Ela era muito melhor que isso. Eu sabia que ela sempre cuidara de mim, mas aqui, olhando-a afundar, me ocorreu o quão sortudo eu era por tê-la. Eu a afastei tantas vezes por causa do meu orgulho, porque eu podia tomar conta de mim mesmo. Eu precisava dela, que diabos eu estava pensando?

\- Ei, Eren! Hey. Acorda. Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Acorda.

Meus olhos se abriram e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Levi inclinado sobre mim, distante apenas por poucos centímetros do meu. Ele se afastou quando me sentei.

\- Você estava sonhando, Jaeger. Está tudo bem? Você estava gritando.

\- Uh, sim... sim. Foi só um pesadelo. Eu nem tinha notado que havia dormido... Eu te acordei?

\- Não, eu já estava acordado. Eu te disse mais cedo, dormir não é comigo. Você só dormiu por uma hora ou duas.

Eu respirei fundo um pouco trêmulo e descansei a cabeça em minhas mãos. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam molhadas com lágrimas e eu só podia imaginar o quão vermelho meus olhos deviam estar. Quando os sequei em minha camiseta, Levi se sentou em minha cama, apoiando as costas na parede, com as pernas cruzadas à sua frente.

\- Eu tenho 26 anos. Estou aqui há algum tempo, não consigo me lembrar exatamente o quanto. Eu não tenho TOC, mas eu juro, se você for bagunceiro Jaeger, nós vamos ter um problema sério.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e estudei seu rosto de perfil. Estava escuro então eu não podia ver suas feições, onde ele estava olhando ou se sua expressão estava contorcida com nojo de ter que falar comigo.

\- Essa foi a sua informação. Eu ainda acrescentei mais duas pelas boas maneiras.

\- Levi... Obrigado. Você realmente não precisava...

\- Não estrague tudo, moleque. Aceite antes que eu me arrependa, e não espere nada mais.

Ele era tão estranho. Não, estranho não era a palavra certa. Ele era reservado e enigmático. A única coisa que saber um pouco mais sobre ele havia me feito era querer saber _ainda mais_ sobre ele. Encostei-me novamente na parede, abracei meus joelhos e apoiei minha testa no topo. Não evitei sorrir.

\- Tudo bem... Obrigado, eu precisava disso.

Ficamos daquela forma por mais ou menos uma hora, sentados em um silêncio menos desconfortável do que havia sido das outras vezes durante o dia, só respirando e olhando para o escuro e... estando vivos.

* * *

**n/B**: O que acharam do Levi? Apaixonante? Zoeiro demais? HAHAHAHA, eu adoro o Levi que a Opulence fez, acho que pega bem a essência da personagem, principalmente o jeito sujo d'ele falar.

Em resposta aos reviews dessa semana (que foram mais do que das outras, fiquei contente!):

**Guest**: OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO, CHORANDO você aguenta sim, os próximos capítulos FINALMENTE começam a envolver mais o shipper, a ficar bem mais rawr, prometo!

**Rosangela**: Obrigada, eu adoro traduzir essa fic, mas admito que já li os mesmos capítulos umas boas dez vezes, haha... Ruim mesmo é que vem sendo uma dificuldade e tanto para conseguir entrar em contato com a autora :(

**Carol**: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Continua lendo sim, você vai gostar, prometo. Eu me apaixonei tanto que to me jogando numa tradução de 22 capítulos sendo universitária sos!

**Carol²**: Aqui está seu próximo capítulo e as falas do nosso heichou gostosão hohoho, espero que você tenha gostado e que goste mais ainda do que está por vir!

Novamente: enviem reviews com críticas, elogios, me falem sobre a tradução, sobre a fanfic e tudo o mais! Estou no aguardo para saber a opinião de vocês, mata ne!

**Agradecimentos especiais á Ari-chan que revisou a concordância e ortografia de todos os capítulos até agora**


	5. Nunca Mais

**n/B**: Oi gente, terça-feira e capítulo novo como prometido!

**ATENÇÃO**: Hidrofobia, tentativa de suicídio, transtorno alimentar, depressão.

**Diclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel é da Opulence (informações no profile), eu só fiz a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**_Nunca Mais_

Exatamente como eu havia previsto, Levi voltou à sua frieza na manhã seguinte, totalmente intocável assim que acordamos. Parte de mim queria desesperadamente dizer algo sobre o que havia acontecido e usar o fato como o início de uma conversa, mas a parte de mim que ainda raciocinava sabia que minhas tentativas não seriam recebidas de braços abertos. Ele se levantou e se trocou silenciosamente e eu o observei sem conseguir evitar.

Ele era baixo em todos os sentidos; ele não podia ter mais que 1,60 de altura e era um tanto magro. Não de uma maneira doente; na verdade tinha muito mais músculos do que eu esperava – o que explicava porque havia me empurrado com tanta facilidade ontem e como havia me impedido de pular em Jean com apenas um braço. Só uma coisa se destacava aos meus olhos enquanto eu o observava tirar a camiseta: sua pele pálida estava cheia de cicatrizes. Algumas finas, algumas mais profundas, algumas longas e havia outras que eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, marcas de queimadura com cigarros.

\- Ei, moleque, se você continuar encarando eu vou ter que começar a cobrar. Se troque logo para a gente não se atrasar.

Quando senti que estava corando, desviei o olhar rapidamente. Por que eu estava corando? Por que eu estava tão fascinado por suas cicatrizes? De onde vinham aquelas cicatrizes?

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e eu me troquei com rapidez, esperançoso que isso me faria tirar a mente de toda aquela curiosidade mórbida.

\- Como é o café da manhã?

\- Uma merda.

Virei para encará-lo e franzi o cenho.

\- Sério, eu estou faminto.

\- O que você queria? Quero dizer, a maior parte da comida é bem auto explicativa e há coisas diferentes para beber. Tem café, mas eu pessoalmente prefiro chá. – Assenti e ele logo acrescentou:

\- Não coma os ovos. Por mais que eu adoraria ver sua cara quando desse a primeira garfada, eu realmente não desejaria isso a ninguém.

Eu o segui até o refeitório e me sentei ao seu lado. O silêncio estava se tornando fácil de lidar embora eu ainda ansiasse por uma conversa normal mais do que qualquer coisa. Assim que dei uma colherada no meu Fruity Pebbles, uma mão bateu em minhas costas e eu engoli metade do conteúdo em minha boca enquanto o leite saía pelo meu nariz.

Jean sentou-se ao meu lado com o seu sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto e, porque minha garganta estava queimando, tudo o que pude fazer foi lançar-lhe um olhar penetrante.

\- Isso foi nojento, Eren. Você acha que vai conseguir comer ao invés de exalar a comida da próxima vez? – Zombou Levi, ao que Jean seguiu com uma risada que me fez querer soca-lo.

\- Eu teria feito exatamente isso se esse idiota não tivesse vindo aqui. Não sei nem se vou conseguir comer o-

\- Você não vai comer o resto? – Uma voz baixa e feminina soou atrás de mim fazendo com que me assustasse – Posso ficar com isso? Não vou dizer a ninguém, eu juro.

A garota contornou a mesa para se sentar à minha frente e encarou meu café da manhã com um olhar faminto um tanto bárbaro.

\- Ah... Ok? Divirta-se.

\- Não, Sasha, para de mendigar com o garoto novo. Ele não sabe de nada. – Levi encontrou os meus olhos e moveu os lábios formando a palavra 'depois', imaginei que ele fosse me explicar a situação mais tarde.

Assenti e olhei de volta para Sasha.

\- Ei Sasha. Meu nome é Eren. Eu sou o colega de quarto do Levi, me internei ontem.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Colega de quarto do Levi? Quer dizer, você sobreviveu?!

Levi levantou a atenção de seu cereal com outro de seus clássicos olhares mortíferos e Sasha afundou em seu assento.

\- Quero dizer, muito prazer Eren. Você vai se acostumar bem rápido.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso e assenti.

\- Espero que sim... Bom, eu não estou mais com tanta fome. Quando nós podemos voltar para o quarto?

\- Não podemos – se intrometeu Jean – Depois do café temos sessão em grupo, dura uma hora.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso sarcástico como agradecimento.

Peguei o cardápio contendo o menu do almoço, jantar e café da manhã do outro dia e o estudei, depois brinquei com o meu cereal na tigela até uma das enfermeiras aparecer pelo pequeno corredor entre o refeitório e a área de lazer.

\- O café acabou pessoal; agora é hora da sessão em grupo! Não se esqueçam de colocar o lixo e as bandejas em cima dos carrinhos de refeição e entrem em fila enquanto andam.

Só para ver que tipo de reação eu receberia, levantei-me e coloquei a minha bandeja junto com a de Levi nos carrinhos; infelizmente, assim que eu me virara, pude ver que Levi já estava saindo do refeitório e eu tive que correr para alcança-lo. Notei um pouco desapontado que ele havia falado sério quando disse que não era para esperar nada mais que as informações da noite passada.

Nos sentamos em um largo círculo em uma sala vazia ligada à área de lazer. Eu estava entre Levi e um garoto pequeno e loiro que tinha atenção para si mesmo. Olhando em volta, reconheci alguns rostos – inclusive os de Sasha, Jean e Marco; mas a maioria consistia em pessoas que Levi não havia me apresentado ou que eu mesmo não havia prestado atenção.

Uma mulher alta de pele cor oliva, óculos de proteção e cabelos escuros sentou-se. Depois de observar rapidamente nossos rostos, ela abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Bom dia pessoal! Vejo um rosto novo, então nós precisamos nos apresentar para que possamos nos conhecer melhor. Vamos acompanhar o circulo; digam seus nomes e algo sobre si mesmo. Eu vou começar! – Era incrível o modo como ela ansiava em falar conosco. Seu sorriso não havia falhado desde o momento em que entrara na sala – Meu nome é Hanji, eu sou uma das conselheiras aqui. Eu amo estar aqui e trabalhar com vocês; não há nada que eu queira fazer mais que isso!

Enquanto as pessoas pelo circulo começaram a se apresentar, eu observei Levi pelo canto dos olhos. Aquilo seria interessante. A única razão pela qual ele havia me dito algo sobre si mesmo havia sido porque eu tinha sido um horror a noite passada. Se eu tivesse dormido o tempo todo, a única coisa que eu saberia sobre ele ainda seria seu nome e eu tenho certeza de que continuaria assim o máximo possível. Eu duvidava que alguém ali sabia muita coisa sobre ele a não ser que tivesse olhado diretamente em seus arquivos.

Levi encontrou meu olhar pelo canto dos olhos e eu imediatamente encarei o grupo de novo.

A próxima era Sasha.

\- Meu nome é Sasha e eu costumava caçar com o meu pai o tempo todo. Era o que mais gostávamos de fazer juntos.

\- Eu sou Jean e antes de chegar aqui, eu costumava ser o 6º no ranking da minha turma. – murmurou Jean após revirar os olhos

Típico dele se aparecer pelos próprios feitos.

\- Meu nome é Marco e eu já ouvi dizerem que eu seria um bom conselheiro. Eu acho que seria legal, eu realmente gosto de trabalhar com pessoas. – Ele deu à Hanji um sorriso brilhoso, o qual ela retornou sem pensar duas vezes.

O garoto loiro ao meu lado levantou a cabeça.

\- Meu nome é Armin e eu sempre quis ver o oceano. – Sua resposta havia saído quase como um sussurro e eu notei que suas mãos tremiam... Eu teria que perguntar ao Levi alguma coisa sobre ele depois.

\- Meu nome é Eren e eu tenho uma irmã adotiva chamada Mikasa. Eu a conheço desde que éramos bebês e somos amigos antes mesmo de ela ser parte da minha família... Minha irmã é, literalmente, minha melhor amiga. – A coisa mais interessante sobre mim era _minha irmã_. Eu teria que lembrar de dizer isso à ela.

Era a vez de Levi.

\- Meu nome é Levi e eu não suporto sujeira.

Sem pensar, suspirei pesadamente em decepção. Ele virou a cabeça para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim?

Abri a boca buscando uma forma de responder, mas, por sorte, Hanji interviu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa:

\- Excelente! Agora vamos começar... O tópico de hoje é 'metas'. Alguém gostaria de ir primeiro? Quais são suas metas? Para hoje, para o próximo mês, o próximo ano ou até mesmo em longo prazo? Alguém?

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Marco começar.

\- Bom, antes do final do ano eu gostaria de ver se posso conseguir próteses para poder andar outra vez.

Eu podia ouvir um tom de esperança em sua voz e em um movimento rápido, vi Jean apertar sua mão com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Esse mês eu gostaria de ver meu pai, ou talvez meu amigo Connie. Minha meta é fazer com que eles venham e vejam o quão bem eu tenho estado. – Disse Sasha.

\- Quando eu sair daqui, eu quero voltar à escola e me esforçar para subir até o top 10 da minha sala de novo, talvez estar em 4º ou 3º dessa vez. – Jean sempre fora competitivo, então sua resposta não me surpreendeu.

Na verdade, o que me surpreendeu havia sido o fato de Armin ter sido o próximo a falar.

\- Uma meta que quero realizar em longo prazo é viajar pelo mundo. Eu só saí do estado uma vez, mas ainda há tanta coisa que eu quero ver. – Ele ainda era tímido, mas havia uma determinação em sua voz que automaticamente fez com que se sentasse um pouco mais ereto em sua cadeira e dava-lhe mais presença.

Decidi ser o próximo.

\- Isso é só uma meta para hoje, mas eu quero conseguir seguir o cronograma todo sem problemas e quero me lembrar disso amanhã, assim não vou precisar depender de ninguém para mostrar o local.

Hanji assentiu com entusiasmo.

\- Isso é ótimo! Você vai conseguir rápido, Eren. Você vai se acostumar com o lugar, eu prometo. Levi, você foi o único que não disse nada. Qual é uma das duas metas?

Encarei seu rosto. Como esperado, ele respondeu sem sua expressão mudar ao menos um pouco.

\- Eu realmente gostaria de dormir essa noite.

Hanji aceitou sua resposta e começou a falar sobre a importância de ter metas e objetivos durante os dias das nossas vidas e como eles nos ajudariam a nos recuperar e ficarmos saudáveis quando saíssemos. Eu continuei a observar o perfil de Levi até que ele virou a cabeça para olhar em meus olhos sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra. Não pude descobrir se sua resposta sobre a falta de sono tinha alguma coisa a ver com a minha interrupção na noite passada ou com seus demônios pessoais.

A sessão em grupo acabou mais rápido do que eu imaginei que acabaria, mas foi só quando fomos liberados que notei que estava tão preso em meus pensamentos que não havia escutado nenhuma das discussões que Hanji levantara depois da resposta de Levi.

O resto do dia foi pacífico; na verdade, foi um tédio. O que Levi havia dito no primeiro dia se mostrava ser verdade: não havia nada para se fazer além do cronograma preparado para nós. Entre verificações vitais, distribuição de medicação e terapia de recreação, eu acabei em um de dois lugares: sentando na sala de lazer com Marco, Jean, Armin e Sasha; ou no meu quarto com Levi ou sozinho. Levi tinha um habito de sair do quarto e aparentemente sumir por completo. Ele raramente ia à sala de lazer, então quando não estava no nosso quarto, eu realmente não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele podia estar. Não que eu pensasse que ele fosse me dizer e eu não tinha o direito de perguntar – apesar do quão curioso eu estava; nós não éramos amigos.

Os próximos dias se passaram com o mesmo cronograma seguido à risca. Acordar, café da manhã, sessão em grupo, tempo livre, terapia particular, almoço, tempo livre, terapia de recreação, verificações vitais, distribuição de medicação, e a lista se repetia. Todo dia era a mesma coisa até sábado, quatro dias após eu me internar.

A sessão em grupo começou do mesmo jeito de sempre, com Hanji nos recebendo com um pouco de conversa fiada para que nos acostumássemos uns aos outros e ao ambiente antes de lançar seu tópico diário. Hoje era algo seguindo nossa discussão sobre 'metas', nós falamos na mesma ordem que havíamos falado no outro dia. Marco explicou que ele queria fazer pesquisa enquanto ainda estava internado na psiquiatria, assim ele poderia colocar as próteses assim que saísse. Sasha havia conversado com o pai e ele viria na próxima semana para vê-la; ela fez outra meta que era encontrar Connie. Jean resmungou que já que não podia pegar sua lição de casa, ele não tinha muito que fazer à distância para a escola, porém, acrescentou ele com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, ajudaria Marco a fazer pesquisas.

Armin seria o próximo a falar.

\- Bom... Eu não pude fazer muito para que minha meta se concretizasse. Mas eu estive lendo. Eu sempre quis conhecer o oceano e eu amo ler, então estava buscando em alguns livros que tem aqui e encontrei um que tem várias imagens do mar e informações absolutamente intrigantes. – O rosto de Armin se iluminou de imediato quando começou a falar sobre ler e o oceano. Não estava mais preso a si mesmo e a mesma esperança que Marco tinha exalava dele. – Eu decidi que quero ver o Oceano Pacífico. O ideal seria Hawaii, porque os recifes de coral parecem ser muito bonitos! O único problema é que além dos recifes o mar é muito fundo. É assustador pensar nisso, há imagens de enormes abismos que vão milhas e milhas afundo. A luz não chegaria até lá, então você não veria o fundo nem se tentasse.

Com prazer, imaginei suas descrições até a última de suas falas. Meus pensamentos imediatamente se voltaram à noite em que eu estivera na ponte e olhara para o rio. A água estava tão escura sob as nuvens que parecia ser preta. Parecia não haver fundo. Pensando melhor, naquele dia tudo parecia sem fim. Minha existência naquele exato momento parecia ser sem fim.

Meu pesadelo da primeira noite na psiquiatria encheu minha mente e antes que eu pudesse parar, vi o resto de Mikasa no escuro da água outra vez. Seu olhar triste. Era a mesma expressão que eu havia visto antes de deixar nossa casa. A expressão que ela havia feito por causa das palavras que eu havia dito. Meu peito se contraiu desconfortavelmente.

\- Eren? Está tudo bem? Você conseguiu cumprir sua meta?

Pisquei voltando à realidade e, quando olhei em volta, todo o grupo me encarava. O sorriso de Hanji sumira e ela parecia preocupada; os olhos de Levi se estreitavam enquanto ele tentava me ler através de minhas expressões faciais e linguagem corporal.

\- Hmm? Ah, me desculpe, eu estava viajando... – Disse com um sorriso rápido – Eu consegui cumprir minha meta sem problemas. Você estava certa, eu me acostumei com o local bem rápido. Não tive erro com o cronograma.

Meu peito ainda doía e parecia que meu coração ia explodir, mas eu devo ter escondido bem, porque Hanji sorriu novamente e voltou à discussão com o grupo sem me questionar. Eu ainda sentia Levi me encarar, mas não devolvi o olhar.

Honestamente, eu não queria nada mais que sair daquela sala e me isolar do resto do pessoal. De repente, a sala me parecia muito pequena para todos nós; a claustrofobia invadiu meus pulmões e dificultou minha respiração. Fiz o que pude para me impedir de passar mal ali mesmo para que ninguém precisasse se preocupar comigo. Uma exaustão familiar havia bloqueado meu corpo e apenas a ideia de falar com alguém parecia me derrubar.

A sessão em grupo acabou depois de muito tempo e o resto do dia não fora diferente. Eu esperava que as atividades diárias aliviassem os meus sentimentos, mas eu não tinha tanta sorte. O rosto de Mikasa queimava em meus pensamentos.

Depois do jantar, eu acabei voltando cedo para o quarto. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia aliviado por ver que Levi não estava. A necessidade de estar sozinho era irresistível.

Caí em minha cama e cobri meu rosto com as minhas mãos. Alguma coisa me parecia horrivelmente errada, minha respiração estava pesada e meu coração ainda batia forte. Como resultado, minhas mãos... Não, meu corpo todo estava tremendo. Eu estava tremendo. As imagens dessa manhã ainda passavam pela minha cabeça e tudo doía muito.

Eu não queria mais passar por isso. Nada disso. Era a mesma coisa todos os dias nesse lugar. Eu não estava _vivendo_. Tudo ainda me machucava e eu não tinha ninguém aqui. Tudo o que passara pela minha mente naquele dia ainda valia. Em casa, haveria contas para pagar, coisas para planejar e fazer. Mikasa estava fazendo tudo sozinha enquanto eu sentava nesse hospital fazendo nada o dia inteiro. Eu ainda era um péssimo irmão.

A dor no meu peito aumentou. Eu não aguentava mais.

Fiz uma busca frenética pelo quarto. Aquilo seria difícil; eles sabiam como parar aquele tipo de comportamento. Eu precisava ser astuto, precisava ser rápido.

Tirei os braços de dentro da minha camiseta, mas a mantive em volta do meu pescoço e então, amarrei um nó meio desalinhado na cama e puxei apertado.

O peito ainda contraído. Respiração rápida, difícil respirar. Atordoado.

A escuridão beliscava os cantos da minha visão e, enquanto me sentia escorregar, vi uma figura familiar na porta.

\- Eren! Eren... Merda, Eren!

A pressão no meu pescoço desapareceu e eu senti calor contra minha bochecha e minhas costas.

\- Moleque maldito, eu juro por Deus...

Só tive energia o suficiente para abrir um pouco meus olhos. Levi havia se ajoelhado com um braço sustendo minhas costas enquanto os dedos da mão livre procuravam pulso no meu pescoço. Abrir meus olhos fez com que ele me puxasse contra seu peito me abraçando apertado.

\- Eren, nunca mais... Moleque... Cacete. Você não faz ideia do quanto isso me assustou. Não faça mais isso... _Nunca mais_ faça isso.

Eu estava sonhando? Eu estava morto? Aquele não era o Levi que eu conhecia. Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu peito e descansou sua testa contra o topo da minha cabeça, assim não pude ver seu rosto. Seu corpo era mais quente do que eu imaginei e parecia uma parede de músculos contra o meu corpo, o que explicava sua força. Depois de respirar o suficiente para encher meus pulmões outra vez, reuni força para me mover um pouco em seus braços. Quando me arrumei outra vez, notei que ele estava trêmulo. Eu não sabia exatamente se ele estava chorando, irritado, triste, ou apenas tremendo de frio, mas eu sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa.

Quando eu tive energia o suficiente, tomei fôlego.

\- Me desculpe, Levi.

Os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram e um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse impedi-lo.

\- Vai se foder, Eren. _Vai se foder_. A próxima vez que algo te incomodar desse jeito converse comigo. Nunca mais me deixe vê-lo desse jeito ou eu juro que vou mata-lo eu mesmo, principalmente se você me fizer sentar nesse chão nojento outra vez.

Consegui soltar uma risada baixa.

\- Mikasa disse a mesma coisa.

\- Irmã esperta essa sua. Deixe que ela saiba que você é meu antes dela, certo?

Eu não tenho muita certeza do que ele queria dizer com aquela última frase, mas aquilo soou em minha mente dezenas de vezes antes de eu sucumbir à exaustão e apagar contra seu peito.

* * *

**n/B**: AI MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS

Eu piro com esse shipper, não adianta. Posso reler mil vezes que, ai! Muito amor. E aí, gostaram? Me contem nos reviews! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer depois?

Resposta aos reviews do capítulo 4:

**Bruno**: O EreRi só tá começando, continua lendo!

**Carol**: Minha única sorte em adianta bastante a tradução é que minha faculdade tá em greve, então eu to há bastante tempo só nisso HSUAISOHAI Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, a fofura tá só começando!

**Mari**: Aqui está o novo capítulo como prometido! Sobre o Levi, sou suspeita pra falar qualquer coisa porque ele é de longe o meu personagem favorito em Shingeki no Kyojin. Com esse capítulo a fanfic finalmente tá chegando a algum lugar, espero que você tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo elogio, vou continuar traduzindo sim, estou super ansiosa com a reação de vocês pro resto!

**Guest:** Obrigada! Finalmente chegou terça, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Bom gente, é isso aí! Nos próximos capítulos o Eren vai aprender mais sobre o Levi e sobre todos os outros, não esqueçam de comentar!

**Mais uma vez agradeço a Ari-chan por revisar e corrigir os erros na tradução**

Mata ne!

(terça-feira tem mais)


	6. Sinais Mistos

**n/B**: aquele momento em que estou atrasada para postar o capítulo! MIL PERDÕES! Eu editei tudo ontem e achei que tinha enviado, mas não!

**Disclaimer**: What it Means to Feel foi escrita pela Opulence e os personagens pertencem ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei. Se souberem inglês, por favor leiam a fanfic original (links e informações no nosso profile)!

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**_Sinais Mistos_

Quando despertei e consegui abrir os olhos, minha cabeça latejava e meu pescoço doía. Me movi para virar de lado e notei que estava deitado em minha cama. Ainda estava escuro, e os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás ainda estavam frescos – e um pouco confusos – em minha mente. Imaginei que Levi havia me colocado na cama depois que eu apaguei.

Levi.

Meus olhos se ajustaram ao escuro em alguns minutos e eu virei o rosto em direção à sua cama para ver se ele ainda estava acordado.

Não foi surpresa saber que sim. Ele estava encostado contra a parede da mesma forma que fizera quando se sentara na minha cama no outro dia; me levou alguns instantes para notar que um ponto vermelho brilhando perto de seu rosto vinha de um cigarro.

\- Ei, como você conseguiu isso? Cigarros são proibidos. – Eu mesmo soava como alguém que fumava por, no mínimo, 75 anos. Minha voz estava completamente falha.

\- Contatos. São de erva, não têm o mesmo cheiro que os normais.

Era verdade, o cheiro doce não se parecia nada com o cheiro comum de cigarros.

\- As enfermeiras não podem sentir o cheiro de qualquer jeito? É um odor estranho para a psiquiatria.

\- Quando eu digo que tenho contatos, moleque, eu quero dizer que tenho contatos entre os enfermeiros. Posso fumar agora, essa noite. Você quer um?

Balancei minha cabeça e estremeci com uma forte pontada no pescoço.

\- Eu não fumo.

\- Me avisa se mudar de ideia. – Disse e deu um longo trago e soltou lentamente para o lado oposto à porta antes de continuar – Como está se sentindo? Você dormiu por três horas, mal se mexeu... Deve estar sem forças.

\- Meu pescoço dói e minha voz se parece com a sua daqui cinquenta anos.

\- E ainda assim você consegue ser um moleque petulante.

Sorri e o observei revirar os olhos, falhando em segurar a sombra de um sorriso.

\- Você provavelmente vai ficar com marcas em volta do pescoço.

\- É... Estou esperando que seja fraco o suficiente para que eu possa esconder com a gola da minha camiseta... Uh, Levi? Será que você poderia... Sabe, não contar a ninguém? Eu não quero ficar aqui mais tempo do que eu preciso e isso também me colocaria em observação 24 horas por dia ou algo do tipo...

Ouvi um suspiro tão longo que não soube identificar se era realmente um suspiro ou se ela estava soprando a fumaça do cigarro.

\- Eu não vou contar a ninguém, Eren. Mas eu falei sério, não faça isso outra vez. – Levi enrugou o cenho pensativo e então perguntou, - Isso é só curiosidade porque, sério, eu não dou a mínima, mas durante a sessão em grupo você viajou quando Armin estava falando... Foi o lance do oceano, não foi? Foi a água que te desesperou?

Assenti e me apoiei em minhas costas para observar o teto.

\- Foi quando ele estava dizendo sobre o quão fundo o oceano é. O rio sob a ponte era escuro daquele jeito. Lembra da noite que você me acordou? Era um sonho sobre Mikasa se afogando e eu vi a mesma coisa quando ele estava falando. Só me trouxe de volta todas as coisas que eu estava lidando na noite que eu tentei... Na noite que eu tentei me matar.

Mesmo depois de uma semana, eu ainda me sentia muito desconfortável em admitir que havia tentado suicídio, mas Levi assentiu e me deu um olhar que dizia entender.

\- Eu imaginei. Pelo o que ouvi, parece que a sua irmã te ama pra caralho. Não jogue isso fora. Você tem sorte de ter uma família que te ama, independente de _quem_ sejam. Nem todo mundo tem essa sorte.

\- Eu sei... Eu me sinto melhor agora. Tudo me acertou de uma vez e foi... difícil. Eu estou bem, mas... E a sua família Levi? – Ele desviou o olhar em silêncio e levou o cigarro aos lábios; aquilo era uma dica para não insistir no assunto. – Ok... Bom, você nunca me falou sobre o pessoal daqui... Principalmente Sasha. Você poderia suprir minha curiosidade antes de eu voltar a dormir?

\- Eu sou algum tipo de palhaço para ficar te entretendo?

\- Por favor?

\- Ugh, moleque maldito. Ok. Afinal de contar eu vivo para te servir. Agora, lembre-se que eu não trabalho aqui e tudo isso é só o que eu ouvi dizerem. É tudo muito incerto, se realmente quiser saber sobre eles pergunte você mesmo, como eu disse antes, só tenha cuidado com as enfermeiras. Os pacientes costumam ser bem abertos sobre si mesmos.

Assenti.

\- Sasha chegou aqui com transtorno alimentar, bulimia se não me engano. Ela tinha algum tipo de problema de compulsão alimentar; ouvi dizer que ela podia limpar uma geladeira em tipo, meia hora e ainda conseguia comer mais. No fim das contas, entrou em acordo com o pai que a fez se internar, ela está progredindo. De vagar, mas progredindo.

\- Marco, assim como você, tentou se matar. Eu não sei exatamente o motivo... E sim, eu sei que é chocante já que ele é sempre tão alegre e otimista sobre tudo. Ele está aqui há mais tempo que a maioria do pessoal, quando chegou estava muito mal. Agora está tudo bem, obviamente. Mas perdeu o braço e a perna como consequência da sua tentativa de suicídio, mas apesar de tudo, ao invés de se sentir mal por si mesmo, usou a situação como uma maneira de se ajudar a melhorar. Não sei como, pergunte a ele.

\- Eu não sei por que aquele idiota daquele Jean está aqui. Ele passa por tanta coisa que eu nem mesmo sei apontar um motivo – Abafei um sorriso assentindo e deixei que continuasse – Ouvi dizer que ele sofre de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Alguma coisa aconteceu quando ele era criança e mexeu com o psicológico, então ele começou a ter alguns flashbacks. Ele teve alguns acessos ruins, mas nenhum recentemente.

\- Armin tentou se matar; ele tem baixa autoestima e parece que é ansioso. O moleque é extremamente inteligente, mas não consegue ver de jeito nenhum. Se internou alguns dias antes de você, então eu não sei quase nada sobre ele, mas parece que algumas coisas aconteceram e ele se fechou no próprio mundo. Você é simpático, não é? Fale com ele algum dia. De qualquer forma, essas são as pessoas com quem você interagiu. E, ah, Hanji. Hanji é obcecada pelo próprio trabalho e isso é problemático. Tudo sobre doença mental é fascinante para ela. É muito estranho. Bom, é o suficiente para você, vossa majestade?

Eu havia fechado os olhos para ouvir quando ele terminou, sentei em minha cama e o encarei.

\- Sim, obrigado... Eu nunca imaginaria o motivo de Marco estar aqui e o Jean também... E você, Levi? Você é o único cujo motivo ainda é um mistério para mim.

\- Eu te disse antes que continuaria assim, garoto. – Observei enquanto ele tragava o cigarro novamente e segurava antes de soltar a fumaça de cheiro doce no quanto do quarto.

\- Ei, posso tentar?

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não parecia incrivelmente legal sentado contra a parede, parecendo desinteressado enquanto colocava o cigarro entre os lábios. Além disso, o cheiro era agradável.

\- Claro, mas você precisa vir até aqui porque eu não vou me levantar.

Ele fez sinal para que eu me sentasse de fronte para si, então saí da minha cama e o fiz. Levi deu um longo trago fazendo com que chegasse quase ao fim, soltou a maior parte da fumaça e estendeu o cigarro para mim. Eu me adiantei para alcança-lo, mas antes que pudesse pegar, sua mão segurou meu queixo. Em apenas um movimento, ele levantou minha cabeça e se inclinou para frente até que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Eu não sei se eu estava muito cansado, surpreso, confuso ou se havia aspirado muita nicotina, mas quando ele abriu meus lábios com os dele e gentilmente soltou a fumaça para dentro da minha boca, eu inalei sem afastá-lo. A sensação era pesada em meus pulmões, mas fez com que minha cabeça ficasse agradavelmente leve. Ele se afastou o suficiente para que eu exalasse a fumaça e me puxou com a mesma rapidez. Abriu meus lábios com os seus de novo, mas dessa vez eu pude sentir o sabor doce do cigarro em sua língua. Ao invés de fumaça eu traguei sua essência.

Com um pouco de vertigens e agradavelmente confuso, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Levi enfiou os dedos nos meus cabelos enquanto sua outra mão apagava o cigarro no cano de metal da cama, para então segurar meu rosto após jogar a bituca no chão. Sua língua traçou a minha e ele chupou meu lábio inferior por alguns segundos, se afastou por um breve momento para respirar, esmagou seus lábios contra os meus uma última vez e então se afastou até que só nossas testas estivessem encostadas uma à outra. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

Havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que me disseram para ficar em silêncio. Sem dizer uma palavra ou me mover, retornei seu olhar mesmo que cada parte de mim gritasse em confusão (junto de um conjunto de emoções que eu não saberia como identificar). Eu estava trêmulo, mas Levi não falou nada. Ao invés disso, ele se encostou novamente na parede e sua expressão voltara a ficar distante e apagada.

\- Não são os melhores cigarros que já provei, mas servem para o gasto. Saia da minha cama agora moleque. Você precisa dormir porque está parecendo o inferno na terra.

A mudança havia sido tão instantânea que me pegara desprevenido. Tudo havia me pegado desprevenido. Eu voltei para minha cama sem reclamar e me deitei de costas com os olhos fechados. Ele estava certo, eu precisava dormir. Não havia forma de eu analisar o que havia acontecido naquele estado. Mas havia um fato que piscava em minha mente enquanto eu adormecia:

Aquele tinha sido meu primeiro beijo.

A manhã seguinte havia sido igual à manhã após meus pesadelos. Levi agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu não toquei no assunto.

O cronograma de domingo não diferia do cronograma de sábado, ou de sexta, ou de quinta, ou de qualquer outro dia. A única diferença era que eu estava mentalmente ausente durante todas as atividades que achava monótonas. Eu estava tão confuso por diversas razões e eu sabia que não havia nem mesmo uma pessoa com quem eu pudesse conversar.

Como Levi conseguia ignorar aquilo o dia todo? Aquilo era normal para ele e eu estava apenas exagerando? Por que ele havia me beijado e qual era o propósito do olhar afiado que ele estava me dando afinal de contas? Por que aquilo fazia meu coração disparar? Quais daquelas sensações eram causadas apenas pelo cigarro? (Uma parte de mim disse que nenhuma, mas eu não quis acreditar.) Levi era um quebra-cabeça com muitas peças faltando e eu não tinha intenção de encontra-las.

Ele sabia tudo sobre mim e quase ninguém na psiquiatria sabia mais que seu nome, sua idade e o fato de que tinha um fetiche de limpeza. Eu nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, mesmo que ele tivesse – possivelmente – feito um esforço para tentar me contar. Eu sabia que seus lábios eram suaves e sua língua tinha sabor de cigarro de ervas; eu sabia como era a sensação de ter sua testa no topo de minha cabeça e a como era estar em seus braços finos e firmes enquanto ouvia seu coração bater. E isso era tudo. Minha curiosidade queimava; eu queria saber por quê ele estava aqui, o que poderia tê-lo quebrado e como suas cicatrizes marcaram sua pele.

Durante nosso tempo livre antes do jantar, decidi falar com os outros e ver se alguém sabia de algo. Jean, Marco, Sasha e eu tínhamos nos sentado em volta de uma mesa que costumávamos ocupar sempre para jogar cartas e falar sobre qualquer coisa. Nos últimos dois dias Armin também havia aparecido e agora se sentia seguro o bastante para sorrir e participar das conversas.

\- Ei, gente, isso vai soar um pouco estranho, me desculpem, mas... – Suspirei pesadamente e continuei, - o que vocês sabem sobre Levi? Quero dizer, eu sou seu colega de quarto há uma semana e as únicas coisas que sei sobre ele são sua idade e que ele é um maníaco por limpeza.

\- Você sabe quantos anos ele tem? – Perguntou Jean incrédulo.

Quando assenti, Marco adicionou:

\- Bom, isso é mais do que nós todos sabemos. Ele não fala a não ser que precise e nunca sobre si mesmo. A maioria do tempo ele nem mesmo fica junto de nós.

\- Uh, então nenhum de vocês sabe por que ele está aqui? – Minha pergunta foi respondida por cabeças balançando negativamente ao mesmo tempo – Tudo bem, obrigado de qualquer jeito.

\- Por que você quer saber, Eren? – Perguntou Armin suavemente, a forma como me olhava fez com que me sentisse como se ele pudesse ver através da minha alma, lendo meus pensamentos.

Eu sorri e meneei a cabeça.

\- Por motivo algum! É só estranho ser colega de quarto de alguém que eu não sei nada sobre. – Ele me olhou sem acreditar, mas não insistiu.

Uma pequena parte de mim estava desapontada, mas provavelmente era melhor assim.

Eu teria que entender Levi sozinho através de persistência. Decidi começar durante o jantar.

O tempo passou rápido; Armin ganhou de todo mundo pela terceira vez seguida e Jean estava bem irritado até que Marco sussurrou algo para ele que o fez sorrir e corar.

Quando fomos chamados, andei até o refeitório sozinho na esperança de encontrar Levi.

Após dez minutos de jantar, ainda não havia sinal de Levi e eu pude sentir um aperto de preocupação no meu peito. Não era de seu feitio estar atrasado para nada que fosse obrigatório. Será que ele havia dormido? Eu precisava busca-lo, mas seria difícil passar pelas enfermeiras patrulhando o local. Eu observei o refeitório, procurando por uma brecha para escapar até que meus olhos encontraram Sasha.

Perfeito.

\- Ei, Sasha! – Sussurrei auto o suficiente para chamar sua atenção – Você pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro. O que você precisa?

\- Você consegue manter as enfermeiras ocupadas? Eu preciso ir ao meu quarto por um segundo... Por favor? Eu fico te devendo uma, prometo.

Ela pensou por um instante e assentiu.

\- Ok, mas posso ficar com as suas torradas amanhã?

\- Metade. Há um motivo para nós não dividirmos comida.

\- Justo.

Ela piscou para mim e se levantou abruptamente, "por acidente" derrubou toda a bandeja com comida em si mesma e na mesa. Assim como o esperado, as enfermeiras correram para resgatá-la, já que a garota agora estava coberta de carne. Silenciosamente me retirei indo direto ao meu quarto.

Enquanto eu andava rapidamente pelo corredor, ouvi a voz de Levi e finalmente me senti aliviado. Ele estava bem e estava no quarto... Mas com quem estava conversando? Todos os pacientes estavam na cafeteria. Algum enfermeiro? Por que?

Diminui meus passos e parei defronte com a porta. Com cuidado, me inclinei e empurrei um pouco a porta, só o suficiente para ver quem estava ali.

Levi estava sentado em sua cama olhando para um homem de cabelos curtos e loiros, alto e estrutura larga e forte. Ele parecia muito arrumado em comparação com o resto dos enfermeiros por ali, usando uma blusa azul de botões e calças pretas plissadas. Levi ria e sorria – ria e sorria? – enquanto o homem fazia o mesmo. Eles pareciam incrivelmente próximos. Quem era aquele e por que diabos Levi estava conversando com ele ao invés de comer?

Notei que aquilo não era da minha conta. Eu não tinha direito de perguntar e não tinha o direito de me sentir irritado pelo fato de que ele não estava comendo comigo como sempre fazia. Sem interrompê-los refiz meu caminho para o refeitório e comi em silêncio.

Após o jantar, quando estava saindo do refeitório, Armin se aproximou e me tocou gentilmente.

\- Posso falar com você por um segundo, Eren?

\- Ah, claro, com certeza. O que houve Armin? – Forcei um sorrindo sabendo que apenas há alguns segundos eu parecia estar péssimo.

\- Ah... Espera. – Ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para longe de todo mundo, para o canto da sala de lazer e nós nos sentamos – Certo. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você parecia desligado. O que está havendo entre você e Levi que te deixou tão limitado?

Merda. Levi estava certo, o moleque era inteligente. Perceptivo.

\- Não é nada, sério.

\- Eu não diria a ninguém... Eu conheço todo mundo o mesmo tanto que você porque eu cheguei apenas alguns dias antes. É fácil conversar com você por causa disso. É como se nós estivéssemos experimentando a mesma coisa. Você parecia muito preocupado na hora que estávamos jogando cartas e bom, já que tem a ver com Levi, eu não sei bem o que esperar.

\- Ele não me machucou nem nada do tipo... Caso esse seja com isso que você esteja preocupado.

\- Não, eu não acho que ele te machucou. O que está errado então?

Suspirei.

\- É que... Bom, eu não sei. Tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça que eu nem sei por onde começar. Isso está me deixando doido.

\- O que está te deixando doido? Eu ficaria feliz em ouvir.

O que eu mais queria estava sentado à minha frente, finalmente!

\- O que me mais me incomoda agora é o fato que ele sabe tudo sobre mim e todos nós, mas eu... Nós, nós não sabemos nada sobre ele. Ele conseguiu informações sobre mim tão facilmente sem que eu ao menos notasse. Quero dizer, eu teria dito mesmo assim, mas isso é o de menos. Ele não me diz nada. Eu tento o meu máximo para quebrar suas barreiras, mas é tudo uma perda de tempo. Eu não chego a lugar algum desse jeito.

\- Por que você quer tanto saber sobre ele, Eren?

\- Esse é outro problema. Eu não sei. A maior parte das pessoas o considera um filho da puta. E bom, ele é um filho da puta. Mas eu sinto que há uma razão para ele ser um filho da puta. Houve alguns momentos onde eu quase consegui passar por suas barreiras, quando eu vi além de sua babaquice, – Armin não aguentou, mas soltou uma risadinha e eu o acompanhei, em uma melhora de humor – mas tudo sempre volta para o modo de antes. Eu não sei, Armin. Isso tudo me incomoda.

\- Sabe, Eren... Me parece que... – Sua voz sumiu enquanto ele observava meu rosto com cuidado, os olhos se estreitando – Hmmm, bom, deixa pra lá. Nós vamos falar sobre isso depois. Você deveria conversar com ele sobre isso hoje à noite. Mesmo que ele não te dê resposta, ele pelo menos vai saber que você está curioso e que não vai desistir.

\- Sim, acho que vou falar com ele... Vamos jogar cartas antes de dormir, que tal?

Armin assentiu com alegria e eu o acompanhei até a mesa e eu me sentia bem melhor do que havia me sentido durante todo o dia.

Mais uma vez Armin dominou o jogo e, por sorte nossa, ele foi interrompido durante outro jogo quando fomos chamados de volta para os nossos quartos.

Porém, no momento em que pisei em meu quarto eu sabia que havia algo errado. A cama estava arrumada, mas não nos padrões de Levi. Eu abri sua parte do armário e fui aclamado com gavetas vazias. Suas roupas haviam desaparecido. Será que ele havia sido dispensado sem me dizer?

\- Hora de apagar as luzes, Eren. – Avisou a enfermeira colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

\- Ah, espera... Onde o Levi está?

\- Ah, não te disseram? Ele pediu para trocar de quarto. Você tem esse aqui só para você por enquanto, sorte a sua! Vá para a cama logo e tenha uma ótima noite.

Ele pediu para trocar de quarto?

Sorte a minha...?

* * *

**n/B**: A autora gosta de cliff-hangers. Não me culpem! Bom, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, daí pra frente só fica mais e mais interessante...

Espero que tenham gostado... Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o capítulo sete que posto na terça-feira.

Aos reviews:

**Rosangela**: Nosso baby heichou consegue falar umas coisas legais de vez em quando, huh? Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Continue acompanhando :3

**Deccah**: Fofo demais né? Espero que você esteja gostando do resto!

**Bruno**: Por favor não queira xingar a tradutora pelo final desse capítulo e pelo fato de ter que esperar até terça-feira para saber o que acontece! Obrigada por acompanhar s2

**Carol**: Confesso que sempre que confiro as reviews, venho esperando seus comentários! HUSIASOHAI Eren está mexendo com os sentimentos do nosso heichou E NÃO É POUCO! Espero que esse capítulo tenha feito você gritar [internamente] tanto quando eu gritei... Te vejo na próxima semana!

**Mais uma vez, um agradecimento especial para a Ari-chan que revisou todos os erros de coesão da tradução.**

Vejo vocês na próxima terça-feira, sem falta!

Mata ne


	7. Egoísta

**n/B**: São exatamente 2:48 da manhã da terça-feira e eu finalmente terminei de traduzir! Tenho que acordar as 6:30, mas prometi que postaria!

Avisos no fim do capítulo!

**ATENÇÃO: **Segundo os avisos da Opulence no começo do capítulo, a coisa vai começar a ficar séria e intensa.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel pertence à Opulence/Amanda, eu só faço a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**_Egoísta_

Eu não dormi nada durante a noite.

Nada mais fazia sentido. Nada havia feito sentido desde o começo.

Meu dia havia começado com o sabor de Levi em minha boca e havia terminado com a notícia de que ele havia pedido para mudar de quarto. Ele havia _pedido_; não havia sido uma decisão tomada pela direção. Ele nem ao menos havia me dito. O que eu deveria pensar? Eu não sabia se ele estava cansado de mim, se me odiava, se estava bravo por eu tê-lo deixado me beijar, ou se era por que havia me encontrado durante minha tentativa de suicídio. Era mais um dos fatores que fazia com que Levi fosse um mistério do cacete para mim.

Passei a noite encarando o teto como havia feio tantas vezes antes. A única diferença era o silêncio ensurdecedor formado pela ausência da respiração de Levi. A batida do meu coração era alta e as circunstâncias faziam meu peito doer.

Eu precisava falar com Armin. Naquele ponto, ele era a única pessoa com quem eu _podia_ conversar. Ele havia notado que eu estava incomodado quando ninguém mais tinha, então seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele notasse sobre isso de qualquer forma.

Aquela era a noite mais longa que eu havia enfrentado.

Eu estava vestido antes da hora, e fui o primeiro a sair dos quartos. Disse a mim mesmo que era porque queria falar com Armin o mais rápido possível, mas eu sabia que havia outros motivos. Eu queria saber em qual quarto Levi estava e eu egoisticamente gostaria que ele aparentasse como se tivesse tido uma noite infernal como a minha. Eu queria acreditar que ele havia passado sua noite em claro observando o teto, sentindo falta da respiração contínua do maldito moleque que o deixava constantemente irritado.

Armin e Levi emergiram de seus quartos ao mesmo tempo e eu usei esse fato ao meu favor. Levi estava andando quatro ou cinco passos atrás de Armin, então eu fui até Armin, passando por Levi durante o caminho. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre: vagamente irritado por ter sido acordado tão cedo, cansado, e de qualquer modo, sem expressão. Nós fizemos contato visual por meio segundo e eu desviei. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para me impedir ou falar comigo. Passamos um pelo outro sem dizer uma palavra.

Segurei um suspiro e me aproximei de Armin, estava completamente ciente de que não podia esconder meu desapontamento.

\- Ei, Armin. Quer sentar comigo durante o café? Eu tenho algumas coisas para falar com você sobre ontem a noite.

Levou um momento até que ele notasse minha expressão antes de assentir sabiamente.

\- Sim, claro. Na verdade eu estava contando com isso.

Nós pegamos nossas bandejas e, depois de eu dar à Sasha metade das minhas torradas, eu o segui para o lado do refeitório que fosse oposto do lugar onde Levi estava sentado.

\- Ok, Eren. O que houve? Você está horrível.

\- Eu não dormi nada a noite passada.

\- Ele te manteve acordado?

\- Não da maneira que você pensa.

Ele pareceu intrigado e eu me inclinei sobre a mesa, segurando minha cabeça com as mãos.

\- Não diga NADA disso a ninguém, ok?

\- Mas é claro, Eren. Eu disse a você que não contaria.

Eu suspirei e comecei pelo início de tudo, falei sobre minha primeira impressão dele, o modo como ele me mostrou a psiquiatria, quando ele me acordou e ficou comigo na noite que eu tivera pesadelos. A forma como nossos silêncios desconfortáveis se transformaram em mais confortáveis. Como ele se sentava comigo todos os dias sem que eu precisasse pedir, mesmo que ele não falasse necessariamente comigo enquanto estivesse lá. Quando finalmente chegou o momento de explicar minha tentativa de suicídio, eu cruzei meus braços na mesa e afundei minha cabeça neles.

\- Dois dias atrás eu pirei durante a sessão em grupo. Não melhorou nada enquanto o dia passou e eu acabei ficando muito mal. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou aqui por tentativa de suicídio, - ele mordeu seu lábio e assentiu. - então eu acabei me sentindo da mesma forma que me senti naquela noite. Eu meio que perdi o controle e... Ugh.

Eu esfreguei minha nuca impulsivamente e ele colocou a mão em minhas costas, me encorajando.

\- Eu tentei me matar com a minha camiseta e a cama e foi só... Uma situação errada. Ele acabou entrando naquele momento e a última coisa que sei é que eu estava em seus braços e ele parecia tão assustado. Eu acho que ele estava tremendo, mas naquela hora eu não estava muito consciente. – Eu levantei minha cabeça e observei Levi tomar um gole de seu chá, então voltei a olhar para Armin com uma carranca. – Eu nunca vou esquecer do olhar dele no momento em que ele abriu a porta, Armin. Me lembrou de Mikasa, alguma coisa ali me lembrou de Mikasa.

Sabendo que eu ainda não havia acabado e que não havia muito a dizer, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Eu acho que eu apaguei por três horas. Quando acordei, ele ainda estava lá. Nós conversamos um pouco, ele me contou um pouco sobre todo mundo... Menos dele, é claro. O tempo todo ele estava fumando, então-

\- Espera, como? Cigarros não são confiscados quando a gente entra?

\- Ele disse que tinha contatos. Eu não sei o que quis dizer com isso, mas foi o que ele disse. Então quando eu acordei ele já estava fumando. Ele me ofereceu um, sabe? Eu neguei, mas depois que ele parou de falar os cigarros cheiravam tão bem, ele disse que eram de ervas ou algo assim, não cheiravam como cigarros normais, assim as enfermeiras não iam suspeitar de nada. Então eu perguntei se eu podia experimentar. Ele me disse para subir na cama dele e o estendeu para mim, mas quando eu fui pegar... – Só falar daquilo me fez lembrar a sensação dos seus lábios contra os meus e como eram doces, mas aquela era uma memória amarga que torturava minha confusão. – Ele uhm... Ele me beijou e assoprou a fumaça na minha boca.

\- Shotgun? – Armin me encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e quando eu respondi com um olhar curioso, ele explicou: - É como se chama. Quando alguém assopra fumaça para a boca de outra pessoa e eles tragam. Wow, eu não esperaria isso dele.

\- Isso não é tudo.

\- Hm?

\- Na verdade ele me beijou depois. Ele se afastou um pouco até que eu exalasse a fumaça e então me beijou de novo.

\- Como... Defina beijou.

\- Eu provei o cigarro na língua dele, Armin. Enquanto a língua dele estava na minha boca. Quando ele se afastou, ele só me encarou por um tempo. A pior parte é que eu não fiz nada. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo na minha mente, mas eu deixei que ele o fizesse e isso me incomodou o resto do dia. Eu acho que deve ser porque foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas eu não consegui tirar da cabeça. Ele agiu como se não tivesse acontecido.

\- Seu primeiro beijo foi com Levi. – Observou Armin de maneira monótona, seu rosto parecia preso em pensamentos.

\- Não acaba por aí. Levi não voltou ao quarto ontem à noite.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Ele pediu para mudar de quarto. Ele, em pessoa, pediu. Sem me falar nada. Eu soube por uma enfermeira. Eu não sei o que eu fiz, Armin! Eu não sei se ele foi porque eu o incomodei ou ele se arrependeu de me beijar, ou ele me odeia ou não queria lidar com as minhas merdas depois de me encontrar no meio de uma tentativa de suicídio. _Eu não entendo_. – Eu gemi esfregando minhas têmporas de maneira irritada; Armin esfregou minhas costas em solidariedade quando as enfermeiras não estavam olhando.

\- Eren, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, não fique bravo comigo.

\- Ok...?

\- Você gosta dele?

\- Bom, quero dizer, ele é um filho da puta, mas ele é ok para se conversar.

\- Não, Eren. Você gosta dele?

Arregalei os olhos para ele, boquiaberto.

\- O que? Não! Eu sou hétero, eu acho.

\- Você acha?

\- Bom, eu nunca namorei ninguém. Eu não tinha contato com muita gente na escola. Tem o meu temperamento, e as pessoas eram intimidadas pela Mikasa que era tipo meu guarda-costas. Namorar nunca foi uma prioridade para mim. Eu imaginei que podia esperar até a faculdade, ou sei lá.

\- Então você nunca achou alguém fofo e atraente antes?

\- Claro que sim! Levi não é exatamente fofo, aliás. Fofo é ter grandes olhos, sorrisos e tal. Levi não combina com isso. Ele é muito magro e seus braços são muito fortes. Ele parece fino, mas é ridiculamente forte. Quando ele estava me segurando naquela noite, eu pude notar. Não havia nenhuma gordura em seu corpo, tudo músculo. Não foi desconfortável, nem nada do tipo... Ele estava quente, mas seu peito era mais forte do que eu teria esperado. E ele tem cicatrizes por todo lado, eu te contei isso? Ele estava se trocando outro dia e eu tava olhando e há cicatrizes em toda parte, algumas são muito feias. Eu realmente quero saber o que houve. Espera, por que você tá fazendo essa cara?

Ele havia escondido o rosto em suas mãos rindo pelo nariz.

\- Eren, pensa no que você acabou de falar.

Minhas bochechas queimaram.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não o estava observando se trocar... Ugh. Eu não gosto dele, ele é um filho da puta. Isso é normal. Ele é um mistério, então eu estou intrigado. Quando eu souber qual é a dele, vai estar tudo acabado.

\- Você não é assim em relação a ninguém mais, sabe.

\- Ele é diferente!

Armin balançou a cabeça com outro sorriso.

\- Ok, Eren. Você quem está dizendo. O café está quase no fim. Veja se alguma coisa muda durante a sessão em grupo; se não mudar, vamos pensar em algo.

Nós nos sentamos para o grupo nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Eu estava entre Armin e Levi por uma hora e no meio tempo, Levi não me disse nada. Ele ouviu quando eu estava falando, mas agiu como se eu não existisse. Cada pedaço de mim queria desesperadamente conseguir sua atenção e pressionar por respostas que calassem o tumulto na minha mente. Armin pareceu perceber a situação e, quando o olhei, ele balançou a cabeça lentamente de maneira que entendi como "_ainda não_".

Quando a sessão em grupo acabou, Levi se colocou de pé e saiu. A maioria de nós nem havia levantado ainda, eu incluso. Armin cutucou minha costela com um dedo e apontou para Levi; eu peguei a dica e o segui em silêncio.

Levi podia ser pequeno, mas era incrivelmente rápido. Quando eu finalmente saí da sala, ele já estava na metade do caminho para os quartos. Eu adiantei meu passo e o vi entrar no último quarto da esquerda. Ele não fechou completamente a porta atrás de si, então eu fiz a mesma coisa que ontem e espiei dentro do quarto.

Mais uma vez, vi Levi conversando com um homem alto e loiro.

\- -não, Erwin. Foi tudo bem. Foi a decisão correta. Eu não sei se eu teria conseguido ficar no mesmo quarto ele por mais uma noite. Especialmente depois de encontra-lo daquele jeito. Absolutamente que não.

\- Você vai precisar que alguém fique com você essa noite?

\- O que, você acha que eu preciso? Erwin, você me conhece por quanto tempo? Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu já passei por isso, não me ajudou em nada. Eu aprendi a focar em mim.

\- Eu ficaria mais confortável se tivesse alguém aqui independente disso. Você não tem um colega de quarto e isso não é o correto. Eu vou ficar no turno da noite hoje, então não é como se fosse alguém desconhecido para te deixar desconfortável.

\- Você é a merda de um adulto, faça como quiser. Não é como se você já tenha me escutado antes.

Ambos riram e eu tomei aquilo como desculpa para me distanciar e pensar em tudo o que havia escutado e então, entender que precisava discutir aquilo com Armin.

Havia tanta coisa para pensar sobre aquela conversa que eu estava ficando doido. Ele estava tão contente de mudar do nosso quarto. Parte disso era claramente minha tentativa de suicídio, mas o "especialmente" me dizia que havia mais. Ele havia dito ao tal de "Erwin" que eu havia tentado me matar, mesmo depois de prometer que não o faria. O que fez meu coração doer mais era que Erwin passaria a noite com Levi. Erwin tudo bem, mas a _minha_ presença não. Então era isso. Era um duplo padrão. Eu estava chateado por ser um duplo padrão. (Certo?)

Eu voltei para a área de lazer e encontrei Armin jogando Espadas com Marco, Jean e Sasha.

\- Gente, posso toma-lo emprestado por um segundo?

\- E aíiiiii, Jaeger. Não te vejo faz um tempo. O que houve? Você não tem andado com Levi desde o almoço ontem. Ele finalmente se cansou de você?

A raiva passou por todo o meu corpo e eu juro que estava vendo vermelho. Armin colocou-se de pé e pegou meu braço rapidamente.

\- Volto em um segundo! – Disse ele enquanto eu rangia os meus dentes.

Armin me guiou até o local onde havíamos no sentado na noite anterior e esperou até que eu parasse de tremer e me acalmasse antes de falar.

\- Eren, você precisa ignorá-lo. Ele faz isso para te irritar, você sabe.

\- Ele sabe exatamente qual merda de botão precisa apertar para isso. A sorte é que você estava por perto, eu teria quebrado seu nariz.

Armin sabia que provavelmente seria ao contrário, mas não falou nada.

\- Só o ignore. Fale comigo, o que houve?

\- Espera. Você conhece alguém chamado Erwin?

\- Sim, ele é um dos enfermeiros daqui. Alto, de boa aparência, lembra um pouco o Príncipe Encantado? Todas as garotas da psiquiatria o amam. Por que?

\- Então, eu não te contei durante o jantar ontem, mas eu fui ao quarto buscar Levi porque ele não estava no refeitório. Quando cheguei lá, ele estava falando com Erwin, então eu voltei. Agora, eu segui Levi até seu quarto e eles estavam conversando outra vez. Levi disse algo sobre estar feliz por ter mudado de quarto e foi tão óbvio que ele contou ao Erwin que eu havia tentado me matar, mesmo que eu _explicitamente_ tivesse pedido para ele não contar. Então ele disse ao Levi que não o queria sozinho essa noite e eu acho que ele vai ficar lá e eu estou muito irritado. Tudo sobre isso me irrita.

\- Agora que você falou, eu já os vi conversando antes.

\- É. Como eu disse: me irrita. Que diabos eu fiz para ele? Incomodou tanto que alguém tenha mostrado interesse na sua vida? Eu não entendo o que tem de errado com ele.

\- Eu duvido que seja isso, Eren. Tenho certeza que há uma explicação, você não fez nada de errado. Por favor, não faça nada irracional, certo? Deixe-o quieto por um tempo e espera para ver. Vamos lá jogar Espadas antes que eles venham ok? Nós podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde. Precisamos tirar a sua mente disso de qualquer jeito.

Eu não queria deixa-lo quieto por um tempo. O tempo na psiquiatria passava na velocidade de uma lesma e eu não tinha paciência para esperar para ver.

Armin me levou de volta à mesa e começou a dar as cartas. Jean observou meu rosto com um sorriso estampado. Naquele momento, eu decidi que falaria com Levi no dia seguinte, antes que as luzes se apagassem. Eu não teria capacidade de lidar com a merda toda durante a semana, mas não tinha como encarar Levi nessa noite. Não sabendo que Erwin estaria lá.

* * *

Outra noite se passou em silêncio.

Minha mente não se calava e meu corpo estava rígido de irritação. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que estava tão irritado naquele ponto; tudo a minha volta e tudo que havia acontecido me agravava até que eu me encontrasse fisicamente tremendo de raiva. A última vez que eu havia me sentido assim tinha sido na escola. E ainda havia acabado com uma briga de socos, um olho roxo e Mikasa quase mandando alguém para o hospital. Mikasa não estava aqui para me acalmar e pela centésima vez meu coração se apertou para tê-la comigo de novo. Eu pelo menos podia ficar agradecido por não ser estupido o suficiente para querer brigar fisicamente com Levi. Eu havia sentido sua força mais vezes e uma briga seria sentença de morte.

Minha irritação não passou durante as atividades do dia, especialmente porque pela segunda vez consecutiva, Levi desprezou a minha existência. Armin tentou me chamar a razão em mais de uma ocasião porque ele podia sentir o meu nervoso, mas eu o afastei.

\- Eren, tenta se acalmar, sério. Isso não é saudável. As coisas vão se resolver logo. É por isso que estamos aqui. Para lidar com coisas desse tipo.

\- Armin, para. Sério. Eu estou bem e posso cuidar disso.

O que ele sabia? Ele esteve aqui praticamente o mesmo tanto que eu. Ele não sabia mais do que eu mesmo. Quando ele olhou para o outro lado um pouco chateado, me senti mal, mas não falei nada. Eu podia tomar conta das coisas do meu modo.

Assim como eu havia previsto, levou um tempo infinito até as 10:50 da noite chegarem. Eu nem mesmo pensei em bater na porta do quarto de Levi; ao invés disso, eu entrei e a fechei atrás de mim. Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha quando me viu.

\- Mas que diabos? Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porra da porta?

Eu estremeci com o comentário sobre minha mãe, mas me forcei a ignorar.

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Não. Faltam dez minutos para o toque de recolher.

\- Eu volto depois se eu precisar.

\- Ah, meu Deus. Você é um porre.

\- Levi, mas que diabos?

Ele se sentou e me olhou em silêncio. Eu tremi sob seu olhar duro, mas me mantive firme.

\- Por que você mudou de quarto?

\- Eu não mudei. Eles me trocaram.

\- O caralho! – Rosnei e fechei o punho com força até sentir minhas unhas cortarem minhas mãos. Respirei fundo para acalmar meus nervos o suficiente para sentar na cama oposta a ele. – A enfermeira disse que você pediu para mudar. Eu também ouvi você falando com Erwin. Não só disse a ele sobre a minha tentativa de suicídio, mas também quis mudar de quarto por causa disso? Por que você não falou comigo sobre isso e por que disse a ele mesmo que eu tenha pedido para não falar? E o beijo, o que... O beijo foi para me calar-

\- Cala a merda da sua boca antes de entrar num local que você não quer estar, Jaeger.

\- Eu não entendo você. Jesus Cristo, eu quero respostas; eu mereço no mínimo isso. Uma vez na sua vida, você pode deixar de ser a porra de um egoísta?

Antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de piscar, ele me empurrou contra a parede e se colocou sobre minhas pernas na cama.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, seu merdinha. Como ousa me chamar de egoísta? Eu salvei sua bunda imunda e você acha que eu sou egoísta?

\- Bom, eu acho que você não me salvou por conveniência própria, já que eu estou sozinho no meu quarto agora. E a porra da culpa é sua por eu não saber nada sobre você.

As palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu notasse o quão terrível seria retrucar. Seus olhos se encheram de pura raiva. Ele levantou uma mão e eu apertei meus olhos fechados, esperando que ele me batesse, mas ao invés disso, eu o senti me soltar e sair de cima de mim.

\- Sai da porra do meu quarto, Eren. Eu volto para lá amanhã. Eu vou dizer ao Erwin que posso aguentar. Só sai da porra do meu quarto.

\- Mas-

\- Você quer que eu te acerte, seu moleque de merda? Saia agora. Eu preciso ficar longe da sua cara idiota e eu esqueci o quanto sentia falta de sentar em silêncio. Tudo o que você faz é falar e você não sabe quando ficar quieto. Puta merda.

Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de sair da cama e do quarto. A porta se fechou com um estrondo antes mesmo que eu tivesse no corredor, me empurrando de maneira que a minha saída quase acabou com o meu rosto plantado na porta oposta. Eu voltei ao meu quarto assim que recuperei a compostura e me deixei cair de barriga para baixo na cama.

Ele estava voltando. Eu havia conseguido o que queria, ou pelo menos parte disso, certo?

Então por que é que eu sentia um estranho aperto na boca do estômago?

* * *

**n/B: **3:10am e eu finalmente terminei de revisar! A Arih-chan ainda vai dar mais uma olhada para ter certeza de que não há erros, eu estou com tanto sono que tenho certeza que ela vai betar melhor que eu, haha!

Aos reviews:

**Carol**: Você já tinha lido a fanfic ou você começou a ler agora? Coitado do gato! HSHUAISOHAIHSIU, mas eu sei como você se sente, aquele beijo foi O beijo! Opulence se superou em tudo! Você sabia que era o nosso senhor-sobrancelhas-gatão né? Eu adoro o Erwin, principalmente nessa fic... A Opulence fez uns extras com ele que eu queria muito traduzir também, hm... De novo: adorei a sua review, é sempre gratificante! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu sei que ele é meio 'ponte', mas como o 8 ainda não está traduzido, fazer o que? HSHUAISAOHIUA Até a próxima! s2

**Bruno**: awnnn, perdão por te fazer sofrer! Terça-feira que vem tem outro capítulo, aproveita heim s2

**Cassie**: EU SEI! AQUELE FINAL! Já aviso que a Opulence ADORA final daquele jeito, então não me culpe por maiores danos!

**Sophia**: Finalmente o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado, até a próxima terça-feira!

Agora alguns avisos:

1- Eu estou voltando para a cidade onde eu faço faculdade em algumas horas e eu ainda não tenho internet porque acabei de me mudar, então eu vou fazer o possível para deixar a tradução em check e achar a internet em algum lugar para postar, ok? Se atrasar, foi por causa disso!

2- Algumas pessoas foram no tumblr me pedir para postar dois capítulos por semana, mas isso depende de vocês gente... Eu quero postar e compartilhar com vocês o mais rápido que eu puder, mas eu não quero colocar tudo de uma vez e ficar sem saber se vale a pena(?)... É claro que tem sempre alguns leitores fixos (Carol e Bruno por exemplo) que sempre mandam reviews, eu postaria só por eles... Mas traduzir é bem difícil e eu tenho trabalhos e trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, então se tiver mais gente que isso pedindo, eu posso considerar sim!

Então é isso, daqui para frente as coisas vão ficar mais intensas e sérias... Espero que vocês continuem lendo!

**Um agradecimento especial para a Arih-chan que vai betar/betou esse capítulo e ainda fez o favor de postá-lo para mim.**

Enviem reviews e me digam o que acham da tradução e da história!

Mata ne!s2

_**n/A:** Hey povo, espero que gostem do capítulo e vim aqui só dar meu 'oi' especial -q Eu sei que EU adorei e to doida pra Bella-nee-san postar o próximo logo. Povo, até o próximo capítulo e, eu vou ajudar a Bella-nee-san a postar daqui pra frente. -q beeijos o/_


	8. Flutuações

**n/B**: (porque quem é vivo sempre aparece, cof cof) todos os avisos e comunicados no fim do capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel pertence à Opulence/Amanda, eu só faço a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**Flutuações**  
**

Eu finalmente dormi naquela noite. Eu não sei o exato momento em que apaguei, mas não tive sonhos e acordei com a cabeça virada para o lado oposto ao que eu tinha dormido. Julgando pelo estado dos cobertores (eles estavam enrolados no chão e o meu travesseiro espremido entre a parede e a cabeça da cama) eu havia tido uma noite de descanso.

Quando eu finalmente saí do quarto para o corredor, eu notei um maçante barulho de batidas. Levou um momento para entender; pela primeira vez desde a minha primeira tentativa de suicídio, estava chovendo. Muito. O vento vinha em intervalos. Começou com a força de uma rajada de tempestade que impulsionava a chuva contra o telhado com tanta força que eu mal podia ouvir a mim mesmo pensando, e então passou para nada mais que um sussurro abafado. Levi passou por mim durante o estágio ensurdecedor e eu não pude notar seus passos, então trombou comigo violentamente. Quase tropecei em meus pés e ele nem mesmo olhou para trás.

Armin pegou meu ombro e eu me assustei.

\- Jesus, Armin. Eu não te ouvi chegar. Vamos tentar não me dar um ataque cardíaco, sim? Seria terrível se eu aguentasse até aqui para então morrer de enfarto em uma psiquiatria. Isso seria muito absurdo.

Ele riu e nós fomos até o refeitório juntos. Ele parecia ter esquecido sobre a conversa de ontem à noite, ou, se lembrava, fez um trabalho incrível em esconder. Enquanto pegávamos nossas bandejas, trocamos algumas palavras discutindo a chuva ou nossos hábitos de sono. Armin pareceu achar graça no meu estado ao acordar.

\- Por que você acha que acordou naquela posição? Você teve um sonho estranho ou algo assim?

Não havia melhor maneira para que eu pudesse levar o assunto aos acontecimentos da noite passada, então aceitei a oportunidade.

\- Não, mas adivinha quem vai se transferir de volta para o meu quarto?

\- Espera, desde quando? O que o fez mudar de ideia?

\- Eu falei com ele ontem à noite.

Ele quase cuspiu a colherada de cereal que havia acabado de enfiar na boca. Levi parecia estar especialmente de mau humor nessa manhã, então decidi passar o período de café com Armin. Ele me lançou um olhar cético e cruzou os braços.

\- Você _falou_ com ele? O que você disse?

\- Certo, começou com uma conversa e foi para alguns gritos e um pouco de xingamentos. Algumas coisas provavelmente não deveriam ter sido ditas, mas, por fim, acabou com ele concordando em voltar. Eu até saí de lá antes do toque de recolher.

\- Sério? – Ele visou Levi pelo canto dos olhos por algum tempo. Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram – Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso, Eren. Eu não vejo Levi como o tipo de pessoa que se deixa levar facilmente. Eu disse para você não fazer nada que fosse irracional-

\- Certo, Armin, honestamente, que diabos você sabe? – Eu interrompi antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença que havia despertado a onda de raiva em minhas veias. – Na minha opinião funcionou muito bem. Eu cumpri o que queria cumprir.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Eu só estou preocupado com você, tem muita coisa que não parece estar no lugar.

\- Por que é tão difícil você simplesmente ficar feliz por mim? – Eu não conseguia esconder a irritação em minha voz.

Eu esperava que ele simplesmente ficasse feliz por mim, mas essa parte dele que parecia saber que _tudo_ era tão agravante. Eu não queria analisar tudo o que poderia dar errado. Eu queria ver pelo lado que me convinha. Levi voltaria ao quarto e eu finalmente teria chance de entendê-lo.

Armin olhou para o lado e descansou a colher.

\- Você está certo. Desculpe Eren. Eu estou contente por você ter resolvido tudo.

Meu entusiasmo havia acabado e eu não quis consertar o clima. Nós permanecemos em silêncio até o fim do café e fomos para a seção em grupo da mesma maneira. Pela primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar, Armin se sentou e imediatamente se fechou para minimizar sua própria presença o máximo que conseguia. Eu me senti realmente culpado, mas naquele momento eu nem mesmo sabia se podia fazer algo para compensar por minhas palavras. Eu quase podia fisicamente sentir a parede que ele subira entre si e o resto do grupo. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Eu apreciava sua companhia e conselhos, mas nós estávamos em dois lugares diferentes quando era sobre Levi.

\- Bom dia a todos! – Hanji interrompeu meus pensamentos com seu gorjeio jovial e pulou para sentar-se em sua cadeira fazendo uso de um sorriso que era entusiástico demais, mesmo para ela. – O tópico da discussão de hoje é um pouco mais pessoal do que nossos últimos assuntos, será um experimento interessante. Vai ajudar a nos aproximarmos e ter um melhor entendimento uns dos outros.

Nós a olhamos apreensivamente. Os experimentos de Hanji normalmente não eram coisas das quais gostaríamos de fazer parte.

Levi suspirou audivelmente e Jean gemeu.

\- Essa é outra forma de "quebra-gelo" que você aprendeu em um dos seus encontros progressivos? Nós já quebramos o gelo, Hanji. Várias vezes. Vezes demais. Se voltarmos no tempo, nós poderíamos até garantir que o Titanic estivesse a salvo.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu realmente apreciei o fato que Jean era um espertinho insuportável. Até mesmo Armin sorriu.

\- Aprecio seu senso de humor, Jean, mas não, - o comentário nem mesmo surtira efeito e ela continuou tentando explicar como se ele não tivesse dito uma palavra, – Hoje nós vamos focar no passado.

Pelo canto dos olhos, pensei ter visto Levi vacilar. Eu não podia dizer com certeza porque ele permaneceu com a expressão estoica enquanto Hanji falava.

\- Uma das minhas citações favoritas é "Perdoar não apaga o passado amargo. A memória curada não é uma memória apagada. Em vez disso, perdoar o que não podemos esquecer cria uma nova maneira de se lembrar. Nós mudamos a memória do nosso passado em uma esperança para o nosso futuro." De Levis B. Smedes. Nós focamos tanto em coisas que aconteceram no passado que nos esquecemos de olhar para o futuro. É importante lembrar que o passado é exatamente isso: passado. É parte de nós e nos moldam, mas nunca seremos capazes de mudá-lo. Focar em partes do passado que queremos é apenas desperdício de tempo que poderíamos gastar melhorando nosso presente ou para cumprir metas em nosso futuro. Nós falaremos sobre isso durante os próximos dias, então hoje vamos começar com uma discussão sobre bons aspectos do nosso passado. Boas memórias que nos fazem sorrir, memórias que nos moldaram ou memórias que nos ajudaram a crescer. É muito importante nos lembrarmos dessas coisas e tirar força delas. Este pode ser um tópico difícil para alguns de vocês, mas é importante para o processo de cura falar sobre isso. As pessoas irão entender e simpatizar mais do que vocês imaginam. Alguém gostaria de começar?

Sasha levantou a mão timidamente e Hanji acenou em sua direção.

\- Bom, a primeira vez que meu pai e eu fomos caçar. Eu tinha sete anos, acho. Nós ficamos fora por horas e começou a chover, nós não pegamos nada o dia inteiro. No começo eu fiquei muito chateada, eu tropecei na lama com a minha bota e fiquei lá, sentada e chorando. Meu pai permaneceu parado por um tempo e então sentou-se na lama ao meu lado, limpou meu rosto com a frente da sua camiseta, e me disse que estava tudo bem. Eu não sei porquê, mas eu me senti imediatamente melhor e ele nunca havia me feito rir tanto na minha vida toda.

Seu semblante era de paz enquanto ela relatava a memória para todos nós, e seu sorriso era mais bonito que qualquer outro que eu havia visto a semana inteira.

\- Eu não era muito próxima do meu pai, mas minha mãe e eu costumávamos fazer coisas assim, - eu entrei no assunto e Sasha encontrou meus olhos, silenciosamente implorando para que eu continuasse. – Ela sempre foi muito protetora. Algumas vezes era opressivo. Isso vai soar extremamente ridículo, mas eu consigo me lembrar de um dia quando eu era mais novo e nós estávamos sentados no andar debaixo, esperando pelo meu pai chegar em casa do trabalho, e estava chovendo do lado de fora. Nós não ouvimos porque estávamos muito preocupados com o que quer que estivéssemos fazendo e nós estávamos tecnicamente no subsolo, então tudo soava abafado. Era uma tempestade. Então houve um raio seguido de um trovão particularmente violento, o som a assustou e ela achou que era o tiro de uma arma, ela me agarrou e a próxima coisa que eu soube é que estávamos no armário e eu estava esmagado contra seu peito. Meu pai ficou _tão confuso_ quando chegou em casa. Quando ela notou que havia sido um trovão, ela riu por tanto tempo... O som da sua risada era o meu som favorito.

A próxima coisa que eu soube era que lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos e eu as sentia cair em minhas mãos.

\- Ah, merda. Desculpe.

Hanji balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, não, não, não, não! Eren, não se desculpe! Isso é normal e bom, é melhor deixar sair do que guardar.

Eu limpei meu rosto com a frente da minha camiseta e me senti corar. Fazia _realmente_ muito tempo desde a última vez que eu chorara. Tinha feito uma semana inteira após a morte dos meus pais para que eu sentisse alguma coisa sobre eles. A única emoção que eu tinha sentido havia sido raiva e curiosidade, nenhuma delas direcionadas às mortes ou à eles. De todos os momentos que eu tivera para a ficha cair, tinha que acontecer justo na frente de todo mundo. Fantástico.

\- Ugh, alguém pode continuar?

Eu não esperava ouvir a voz de Armin em resposta ao meu pedido.

\- Antes de minha avó falecer, ela costumava visitar minha família uma ou duas vezes ao mês. Ela costumava viajar bastante e toda vez que voltava, me trazia presentes. Meu favorito era de uma viagem que ela fez para o Egito. Não era espetacular nem nada, era apenas uma pequena ampulheta com areia do deserto dentro. Quando ela me deu, o sol estava se pondo e fez com que a areia dentro do vidro parecesse rosa, laranja e vermelho. Alguma coisa sobre isso fez com que parecesse lindo. Isso me prendeu desde então, eu ainda a tenho em casa.

Ele me deu tempo o suficiente para limpar meu rosto e recobrar a compostura, mas aquilo só fez com que eu me sentisse pior pelo modo como eu o havia machucado menos de uma hora atrás.

Merda. Eu precisava parar de falar sem pensar.

\- Isso parece legal, Armin. Você deveria me contar sobre ela algum dia. – Foi quase um sussurro, direcionado apenas para Armin, mas eu esperava que pelo menos transmitisse o quanto eu me sentia culpado.

Mesmo que eu não merecesse ser perdoado, ele assentiu e sorriu levemente. Aquilo era pelo menos uma das coisas que eu podia tentar consertar.

Marco falou depois, efetivamente tirando o foco do nosso lado do círculo. Enquanto ele falava sobre chegar à psiquiatria, conhecer Jean, e imediatamente formar uma amizade íntima (foi quase enjoativamente fofo, especialmente porque Marco olhou para Jean com um olhar intenso de admiração e respeito durante todo o tempo), eu olhei para Levi. Ele não havia dito nada para mim durante a manhã e eu mal podia ouvi-lo respirar, mesmo que estivesse sentado exatamente ao meu lado. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele não focava nada em particular; ele mal notou Hanji quando ela o chamou.

\- Levi, você é o único que ainda não disse nada. Não gostaria de contribuir?

\- Não, Hanji. Não gostaria.

-... Nada mesmo? E quanto aos seus companheiros, você se identifica com alguma das memórias deles?

\- Não, realmente. Nem um pouco.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou e Hanji estava obviamente incomodada pela sua recusa total de participação. Sendo honesto, eu também estava. Levi geralmente era muito bruto e difícil de se comunicar, mas ele sempre fazia _algum _tipo de esforço, nas coxas ou não, durante o Grupo. O receptivo e amigável momento havia sido destruído por debaixo de suas palavras e o resto do nosso tempo foi gasto ouvindo Hanji tentando retomar o que havia sido perdido. Levi ainda não havia se movido e naquele momento todos nós estávamos imaginando o que se passava em sua mente.

A Seção em Grupo acabou e Jean se levantou primeiro, imediatamente caminhando até Levi. Suas intenções estavam estampadas em seu rosto, e ele estava irritado. Ele sem dúvidas planejava chamar Levi à razão. Marco agarrou seu braço no último minuto e o puxou de volta para sua cadeira.

\- Jean, não. Não vale a pena. Todo mundo tem dias ruins, certo? Mesmo você. Vamos lá, vamos jogar Espadas ou algo assim. Que tal?

Jean lançou a Levi um olhar afiado e finalmente grunhiu em resposta saindo com Marco.

Armin me deu uma cotovelada gentil:

\- Vamos sair também? Todo mundo parece bem desesperado, Espadas vai nos ajudar a acalmar.

\- Ah, sim. Vá na frente, só me dê um segundo. Eu já chego lá, preciso falar com você de qualquer jeito.

Ele assentiu e saiu da sala, me deixando apenas com Levi e Hanji. Hanji parecia envolvida fazendo anotações em sua caderneta, então me virei para Levi – que não fizera nenhum esforço para se levantar.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem?

\- Ótimo.

\- Não, sério. Isso não é do seu feitio.

\- Ah, que fofo. Você acha que me conhece depois de uma semana. Sete dias, Jaeger. – Neste momento, Hanji estava nos observando pelo canto dos olhos com interesse, e eu estava quase certo de que ela não percebera que eu notara. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Se apresse logo, vá jogar com seus amigos.

\- Espera, o que-

\- Some da minha frente.

Whoa, o que? Ele levantou-se abruptamente e saiu da sala. Eu fui deixado encarando sua cadeira e imaginando o que diabos havia acontecido. Ele ainda estava bravo comigo por querer que ele voltasse? Talvez ele só estivesse tendo uma manhã ruim? Tudo o que eu sei é que se eu o seguisse para fazer mais perguntas, ele não hesitaria em meter a mão na minha cara. Eu senti os olhos de Hanji em mim e me adiantei para levantar e sair, logo após murmurar "Desculpe" sob minha respiração acompanhando minha face corada.

Armin não disse uma palavra quando viu meu rosto depois de eu me sentar.

\- Ei, me desculpe. Eu deveria te ouvir mais vezes. – Disse eu com um suspiro e ele me olhou com um sorriso triste.

\- Não se preocupe. Me desculpe também.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. Só de estar junto com todo mundo era o suficiente para melhorar meu humor e eu não me sentir desconfortável. As palavras de Levi ainda atingiram o fundo da minha mente, mas durante o resto do meu tempo livre, eu me senti contente por apanhar de Armin no jogo de cartas que eu ainda não tinha 100% de certeza de como se jogava.

* * *

No jantar me sentei com Jean, Marco, Armin e Sasha outra vez, Levi comeu sozinho. Eu estava com medo de cruzar seu caminho, que Deus me proíba de dizer algo que o ofenderia. Marco se recusava a deixar Jean perto dele. Sasha estava com tanto medo quanto eu de se aproximar, e Armin não queria se aproximar dele em _qualquer_ situação. Não o culpei.

\- Então, Eren, já que você é o único com coragem... Não, talvez seja o único estúpido o suficiente...? Bom, já que você é o único que fala com ele, qual é a da atitude dele? – Jean descansou a bochecha na mão e inclinou a cabeça em minha direção esperando pela resposta.

\- Por que isso é da sua conta? – Rosnei.

\- Whoa, cara. Só estou curioso.

\- Eu não sei. É um mistério. Quero dizer, mais do que o normal. Nós não conversamos em dias.

\- Ele é praticamente inacessível. Não sei como vocês conseguem ser colegas de quarto. Não é estranho ficar lá, deitados em silêncio?

\- Não. Bom, é. Mas não. Nós costumávamos conversar um pouco e o estranho desaparecia depois de um tempo. É como se fosse um silêncio confortável. Acho que é bom não sentir como se eu estivesse esperando conversar, especialmente quando eu nem sei _como_ começar uma conversa com ele.

\- Sabe, Eren, - começou Marco – Talvez isso seja um tiro no escuro porque eu realmente não conheço o Levi muito bem, mas sua companhia é provavelmente muito boa para ele. Como Jean disse, embora de uma maneira muito dura, - ele pausou para castigar Jean com os olhos, - as pessoas não conversam com ele. Você pode não se considerar amigo dele, mas você é a coisa mais próxima que ele tem desde que eu me internei... E eu estive aqui por um tempo. Tinha muita coisa errada comigo quando eu cheguei, mas a amizade de Jean me ajudou muito. A amizade de todo mundo ajudou. Então não desista disso, tudo bem? Ele não é fácil de se relacionar, mas ele já deixou você se aproximar mais do que qualquer um de nós. Você chegou longe.

Eu não tinha certeza se havia realmente chegado longe assim. Olhando para trás, a maioria das vezes que ele falou comigo haviam sido por causa da minha instabilidade. Aquilo contava com 'me deixar entrar'? Eu acho que significava que ele se importava o suficiente para querer me acalmar, mas eu definitivamente não sabia se aquilo era intencional ou se ele apenas estava cansado de me ouvir gemer enquanto dormia. Aquilo me incomodava mais do que eu imaginava. Havia uma grande chance de eu ser um peso para ele, especialmente agora que eu havia pedido para que voltasse ao quarto. Julgando pelos acontecimentos de hoje, talvez eu tivesse fodido tudo.

\- Sim, você está certo, Marco. Obrigado. Eu espero que ele se aproxime logo, Levi não parece uma má pessoa. Talvez eu volte ao quarto quando o jantar acabar. Tudo bem?

Eles assentiram. Quando as enfermeiras anunciaram que o jantar acabara, eu andei diretamente para o quarto e caí na cama para observar o teto. Levi entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois de mim e colocou as roupas de volta nas suas gavetas antes de se deitar silenciosamente na cama.

\- Foi realmente estranho não ter você aqui, sabe, - tentei, - Eu nunca imaginei o quão intimidador o silêncio é. Sua respiração é mais notável do que eu pensava.

\- Já que respirar é algo que as pessoas precisam, não há muito para se fazer sobre isso.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – Suspirei e tentei acalmar meus nervos; falar com ele era sempre tão difícil. – Eu senti saudades de ter alguém além de mim respirando no quarto.

\- Eu não sei por que tem de ser comigo. Você se dá muito bem com aquele moleque, o Armin.

\- Vocês são completamente diferentes. Eu gosto de dividir o quarto com você.

\- Por que? – Ele pareceu se divertir.

\- Quero dizer... Eu não sei. Eu já disse que sua respiração faz com que seja fácil para eu dormir... – O que ele queria que eu dissesse? – Eu estava começando a me acostumar a estar no mesmo quarto que você e não falar, também. Meio que é legal saber que eu não preciso forçar uma conversa, eu estava falando isso para o Jean mais cedo.

\- Hah, é. Isso não é algo que Jean entenderia garoto. Algo mais?

\- Era legal acordar no meio da noite sabendo que você já estava acordado. Parecia menos solitário. Você soube como lidar com o meu pesadelo aquela vez e eu não sei se Armin saberia como fazer. Eu provavelmente teria feito com que ele tivesse um ataque de pânico. Você é divertido para se conversar quando você realmente conversa.

Eu o ouvi rir baixinho sob a própria respiração.

\- Venha aqui.

\- O que?

\- Vem com a sua bunda aqui, Eren.

\- Ugh, não. Eu não quero levantar, aqui está confortável.

\- Seu moleque do caralho... – ouvi sua cama gemer, quatro passos leves e Levi estava em cima de mim antes que eu tivesse chance de reagir. Ele montou em meu quadril, efetivamente me prendendo na cama, e se inclinou para frente de modo que eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. – Lembre-se que foi você que não quis se levantar. Abra a boca.

Seus lábios estavam tão próximos da minha orelha que suas palavras me fizeram tremer. Eu fiz o que me foi dito, inteiramente bêbado com o cheiro familiar de cigarros que exalava da sua pele, e então ele encontrou os meus lábios com os dele.

Os movimentos de Levi eram familiares e eu senti que estava em um sonho. Sua língua deslizava pela minha e eu tentei fazer o mesmo com o máximo que podia com os meus lábios trêmulos. Ele se afastou por um momento.

\- Você não precisa ficar tão nervoso, garoto. Deixa acontecer. – Murmurou.

Seu rosto era tão sedutor e sua voz tão baixa que eu quase perdi a compostura. Puxei-o de volta para os meus lábios até que ele tomou o controle novamente, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos e chupando meu lábio e minha língua. Seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, os músculos definidos encostados no meu peito e uma mão forte segurando a minha mão em cima da minha cabeça enquanto a outra acariciava minha face. Ele se afastou por um momento antes de atacar meu pescoço com beijos leves e rápidos que me deram arrepios.

\- Levi, merda. Não-

Ele me beijou de novo antes que eu pudesse terminar e colocou a mão por dentro da minha camiseta, traçando minhas costelas e meu estômago com seus dedos finos e pequenos. O beijo acabou com um toque no lábio de baixo e Levi rolou, deitando-se ao meu lado e ambos examinamos o teto.

\- Não o que?

\- Eu não me lembro.

Ele fungou, uma das primeiras vezes que o ouvi realmente rir perto de mim.

\- Você é uma bagunça da porra. Tem sorte que eu consigo tolerá-lo.

\- Tolerar?

Ele não disse nada em resposta e eu não quis ir além; minha cabeça formigava com adrenalina e eu não sentia necessidade de falar nada mais. Armin estava certo. Eu gostava dele. Em algum outro momento eu teria realmente odiado a mim mesmo por isso, mas agora eu estava contente.

\- Vá dormir, Jaeger. Você parece exausto.

Ele não precisou me dizer duas vezes, eu _estava_ exausto, dolorosamente exausto.

\- É, você também, Levi.

Eu fechei meus olhos e o senti sair da minha cama para voltar à sua.

\- E... Ah, obrigado por voltar.

\- Não me agradeça, idiota.

Eu adormeci quase imediatamente com o som da sua respiração.

* * *

Pelo menos quatro horas haviam passado quando eu me agitei e acordei. Eu fui "agraciado" com uma visão que nunca tinha tido antes: Levi estava encostado contra a parede, fumando outro daqueles cigarros de ervas. Ele não pareceu notar que eu acordara e eu não me incomodei em me mover; não queria estar acordado mais do que precisava. Só um momento antes de eu fechar os olhos novamente, Levi fumou o resto do cigarro até o fogo atingir o filtro.

Meu coração parou quando ele levantou a camiseta e pressionou o cigarro na pele contra seu tórax. Ele respirou pesadamente e apertou os olhos fechados, então respirou lentamente enquanto seus músculos relaxavam novamente.

Mal acordado, eu não sabia o que fazer ou até mesmo como processar o que havia acabado de ver. Ele jogou a butuca do cigarro fora e distraidamente tocou a nova queimadura com a ponta dos dedos. Apesar da luz fraca, eu podia ver as cicatrizes no seu torso, e imaginei quantas delas haviam sido feitas por ele mesmo. As finas e longas. As curtas e profundas. As várias cicatrizes de queimadura de cigarro. O que o havia pressionado até esse ponto tantas vezes?

Me forcei a voltar a dormir independente da minha respiração falha e do meu coração acelerado.

Fui saudado com pesadelos.

* * *

**n/B**: NÃO ME APEDREJEM PELO HIATUS! MIL PERDÕES!

Gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu me esforcei muito para traduzi-lo o mais rápido que podia assim que comecei. Sei que prometi postá-lo em novembro, mas depois de brincar de JK e fazer 5 meses em 5 semanas de faculdade, eu precisava MUITO de um descanso naquelas três semanas de recesso. Eu até peço desculpas, mas eu precisava mesmo!

Agora vamos ao que interessa, os avisos! Eu sei que era mais concreto quando eu estava na casa dos meus pais no período de greve já que postava um capítulo por semana, mas agora eu sou mais ocupada, então tenho que mudar o esquema um pouco. Eu vou tentar traduzir como der, sem marcar uma data certa, mas quero postar um capítulo por semana. Como eu estou no comecinho do semestre, vou tentar postar o capítulo 9 até o fim da semana (acho que vocês merecem, pela longa espera e tal) e vou tentar traduzir o 10 para a próxima semana. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando!

Outra coisa que eu queria é agradecer o apoio que vocês me deram nas reviews quando souberam que a fanfic estava sendo repostada, obrigada mesmo gente! Já consegui resolver com a pessoa e está tudo bem.

Agora vamos aos reviews que eu recebi durante todo o tempo:

**Ceci**: Postado! Obrigada por ler!

**Carol**: (3/09) CAROL! Faz tempo né! Que bom que gostou do capítulo 7, Eren com ciúmes melhor coisa HUSIAOSHAIU fico imaginando o que você achou dele agora, admitindo os sentimentos todos. Me pergunto se você aguentou a tentação e leu a fic original da Opulence em inglês inteira! Se leu, não vou ficar chateada, gostaria que todo mundo lesse o original porque é genial! S2 E é, pois é, minha universidade AINDA estava em greve! Quase quatro meses e já estão prevendo uma pra abril, quero chorar.  
(18/09) Obrigada por ficar preocupada comigo no meu período ausente, HUSIASOHAI agora já está tudo nos conformes!  
(22/09) Finalmente consegui traduzir o capítulo, me ajeitar na faculdade e resolver a loucura toda! O foda do problema da repostagem da fanfic foi que, além de der mancada com a Opulence, fiquei chateada pelos leitores que perderam a chance de ler, tinha bastante por lá e tal. Como consegui resolver, está tudo certinho e vou continuar traduzindo sim!  
(3/11) Carol, obrigada mesmo por mandar mensagens todos os dias! Obrigada por ser leitora assídua e sempre passar por aqui viu?S2 A atualização prometida está aqui e espero que eu volte até sexta com o capítulo 9!

**Bruno:** (4/09) Eu julgo que no capítulo 9 e 10 você vai saber bastante sobre o Levi, mas isso pode significar que seu coração vai se partir um pouco! Hoho  
(23/09) Não, não! Eu não desisti! Nem com o rolê da repostagem eu desisti! Estou de volta pelo bem maior [ou não].  
(20/09) DESCULPA MESMO A DEMORA! Obrigadão por sempre aparecer Bruno, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e que eu consiga terminar o 9 até sexta também!

**Aghata**: mil perdões pelo hiatos sem aviso!

**Bel**: Bel, olá! Não sabia que você era leitora, mas fico contente que você acompanhe! Apareça mais nas reviews para a gente socializar! Eu vou tentar colocar mais um capítulo essa semana, pelo bem da nação e como recompensa pelo meu atraso! Espero que você goste bastante! Beigo!

**Guest**: OLHA O CAPÍTULO 8 AQUI!

**Juu**: Capítulo 8 postado! 9 virá em breve! Ainda estou considerando o fator "mais capítulos por semana", tudo vai de acordo com o andar da carruagem!

Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a **Ari-chan** por betar todo o capítulo!

Espero ver vocês até o fim da semana! Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!

**ATENÇÃO: A PARTIR DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HÁ RESTRIÇÃO DE IDADE PARA ALGUNS ACONTECIMENTOS. **

Mata ne!


	9. Quente

**n/B**: Um dia de atraso, perdões!

Avisos e respostas do review no final do capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel pertence à Opulence/Amanda, eu só faço a tradução.

**Capítulo 9  
**Quente

Ainda grogue e com o olhar embaçado, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça quando acordei e vi Levi se trocando foi o quão feliz eu estava de tê-lo de volta e o quão absolutamente sedutor o seu corpo era. Meus olhos deslizaram pelas suas pálidas, rosas e brancas cicatrizes e a memória da noite passada finalmente bateu na minha mente tirando-me do meu transe. Senti meu coração acelerar outra vez e quase engasguei audivelmente quando o olhar de Levi chegou ao meu.

\- Oh, você acordou. Você ainda tem uma hora até que tenha que sair da cama.

-... Levi?

\- _Moleque?_

O que eu podia dizer? Automutilação não era algo que eu havia lidado antes. Mesmo se tivesse, eu não sei se me ajudaria com Levi. Eu não queria coloca-lo contra a parede ou dizer algo estúpido que teria negativado tudo o que eu havia feito para tê-lo de volta comigo. Mesmo assim, me vi ansiando pelos conselhos de Armin; de fato, eu queria contar tudo sobre a noite passada para ele. Mas isso... Isso era o maior problema.

\- Nada, não importa. Eu ainda estava meio dormindo.

Com a expressão cética que se estampou em seu rosto no _segundo_ em que eu formulei minha desculpa, desejei desesperadamente que eu fosse um mentiroso melhor.

\- Você acha que eu sou estúpido, Jaeger? Sua cara é ridiculamente honesta quando você acaba de acordar. O que aconteceu? Considere este um dos poucos momentos em que eu vou ouvir e fingir que me importo.

\- Não, eu sei que você não é estúpido! – Merda, eu precisava pensar em algo. Alguma coisa que ele pudesse acreditar. – Não, eu estava só pensando...

Houve uma pausa e Levi pousou uma mão em seu fino quadril no que deve ter sido a posição mais petulante que eu já vi.

\- Pensando em que? Eu não tenho paciência para as suas respostas mal feitas e eu não vou ficar aqui adivinhando. Fale, você não teve problema com isso no passado.

É. Levi definitivamente voltara. O comentário havia sido um soco certeiro e eu provavelmente merecia.

\- Ah, hm... Eu só estava pensando... Sobre o beijo. – Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça e foi algo que eu queria discutir tanto quanto queria discutir suas cicatrizes.

Eu estava púrpura antes mesmo de ele abrir sua boca para me responder e eu pude ver a diversão em seus olhos, o que só serviu para piorar minha situação espalhando a coloração para meu pescoço.

\- Mmm? O que tem? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto o resto permanecia caracteristicamente indiferente, e isso só me deixou mais intimidado.

\- Eu... Bom... Eu ainda não sei o que significa. – Murmurei e me sentei, meus olhos no chão.

Observei seus pés enquanto ele caminhava e se agachava na minha frente.

\- O que você acha que significa?

Sua voz tomou o mesmo tom de quando ele me disse para não ficar nervoso, e licitou um arrepio que explodiu pela minha espinha. Eu balancei a cabeça com consciência de que eu provavelmente não tinha capacidade de respondê-lo em voz alta (especialmente quando eu não tinha uma resposta exata para aquilo). Meu coração – que já estava acelerado – bateu mais forte enquanto ele se movia para mais perto; eu senti o calor de sua pele e cada fôlego que tomava. Seus olhos estavam intensos outra vez e parecia que estavam olhando _dentro_ dos meus de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto e não olhando _para_ eles. Novamente, algo me disse para não abrir a boca e estragar tudo.

\- Você sabe, Eren... – Seus dedos traçaram meu pescoço com leveza e eu subconscientemente me inclinei para que me tocasse mais, – Eu estou tentando descobrir também.

De repente seus lábios mornos estavam contra os meus e sua mão deslizara para o meu cabelo, me segurando mais perto com uma estranha sensação de... possessão? Quando eu me senti derretendo sob seu toque, me bateu a realidade por um segundo e tentei me afastar. O quanto eu realmente queria isso depois de ter visto aquilo na noite passada? Muito embora ele não soubesse que eu o tinha visto. Se eu me afastasse agora, ele estaria tão confuso quanto eu normalmente estava diante de suas ações. Eu precisava fazer como sempre fazia. Ou... aquilo era apenas uma desculpa porque eu me deleitava com a sensação de sua boca pressionada em minha pele?

Levi não me deu muito tempo para pensar. Ele havia me empurrado de volta para a cama enquanto minha cabeça viajava e efetivamente voltara ao mesmo local que havia parado oito horas atrás. Dedos ágeis levantaram minha camiseta e exploraram meu abdômen, traçando gentilmente minhas costelas e então até o cós de minhas calças. Minha visão ficou completamente embaçada e o calor brotou entre minhas pernas.

\- Deus, Levi, eu não... Não... – Ofeguei.

Os pensamentos mal estavam se formando, tudo o que eu sabia era a sensação de ter suas mãos entre a bainha de minhas calças, contra meu quadril nu.

\- Você fala meu nome desse jeito e espera que eu acredite que você quer que eu pare? Idiota do caralho.

Ele tomou meus lábios e seu gosto fez com que eu automaticamente envolvesse meus braços em volta de seu pescoço para puxá-lo para mais perto. Sua mão deslizou entre minhas pernas e eu engasguei durante o beijo, arqueando minhas costas contra seu toque antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Levi se ajeitou em cima da cama com um cotovelo para que sua outra mão pudesse tirar o cabelo do meu rosto e brincar com os fios entre os dedos.

\- Mas que resposta honesta. Eu não havia notado que você é _realmente_ tão inocente quanto parece. Eu não sei se tenho paciência para um virgem.

\- O que você está- espera, o que? Quem disse que eu sou virgem? – Retorqui indignado e olhei para o lado oposto em uma frustrada tentativa de esconder meu constrangimento.

Levi gargalhou alto e aquilo teria sido uma vitória pessoal para mim caso não fosse às minhas custas.

\- Ah, é mesmo? Conte-me sobre suas experiências, Casanova.

Sua mão voltou à minha cintura, provocantemente, e eu tentei empurrá-lo outra vez.

\- Bom, por que eu deveria? – Murmurei com a respiração entrecortada, desesperadamente tentando suprimir um gemido pela repentina falta de seus dedos.

Como era esperado, seu corpo não se movia da posição sobre mim, ele era forte para cacete.

\- Foi o que pensei. Pare de falar merda. – Ele se inclinou para tão perto da minha orelha que eu pude sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço quando ele sussurrou, - _Laisse-moi te posséder_.

Francês?

\- L-Levi, eu não faço francês. Eu tive tipo, dois anos de espanhol e fui muito mal por causa do professor- – Um dedo pressionou meus lábios me silenciando, e ele grunhiu.

\- Tu es um chieur, - ele murmurou por sob sua respiração e então se afastou para que e pudesse olhar para seu rosto. – Ok, Jaeger. Ponha essa boca para funcionar. Eu vou te dar uma pequena lição grátis de francês. Olha que sorte! Repita depois de mim: embrassez-moi.

\- Uh... Imbrosay moi?

\- Quase. Escute bem, observe minha boca. Embrassez-moi.

\- O que significa?

\- Se você parasse de falar merda e só dissesse o que eu mandei, eu te contaria.

Eu o encarei independente do meu orgulho ferido e pronunciei cuidadosamente:

\- Embrassez-moi.

As palavras saíram de modo estranho, mas eu fui compensado de imediato com um beijo profundo de Levi, acompanhado de suas mãos voltando ao local que me fazia contorcer.

Ele me afastou apenas para dizer:

\- Significa "me beija",no caso de você ser muito lerdo para entender.

\- O que significa a primeira coisa que você disse?

\- Me deixa ter você.

Eu sei que meu rosto, orelhas e pescoço haviam ficado tão vermelhos quanto a geleia de morando servida nos cafés da manhã. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu estava legitimamente preocupado que Levi pudesse senti-lo contra o meu peito. O maldito sabia exatamente o que dizer para causar uma reação. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios enquanto ele me agarrava apertado e dava uma estocada para admirar exatamente o que ele poderia fazer comigo. Eu já estava dolorosamente ereto e mesmo quando ele não estava se movendo, a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu fazia com que eu sentisse dor na minha base. Mais algumas estocadas me induziram a um não intencionado gemido de seu nome que pegou a nós dois de surpresa.

\- Hm, o que foi isso, Eren? Me diz o que você quer. – Sua mão havia parado e eu não consegui evitar, mas arquear desesperadamente por fricção novamente.

\- Não pare, por favor. Levi. – Eu suspirei (meu orgulho nem era problema mais, eu chegara a conclusão que não havia restado nada de quando eu ainda estava na escola com o Sr. Bossard) e tive como resposta um revirar de olhos que deu lugar a um beijo. Seu toque firme em mim retornara, animalesco e tão bom que eu não pude evitar empurrar meu quadril contra sua mão. O movimento me deu uma informação interessante: ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Eu levantei uma perna entre as suas, testando-o, e fui graciosamente surpreendido com um grunhido contra meus lábios.

\- Jaeger, - ele rosnou, um som profundo e rouco que quase me empurrara de um penhasco, - este é um território que você não quer estar.

Um joelho abaixou minha perna de volta para a cama, efetivamente prevenindo o movimento. A única coisa que sobrara se movendo eram seus lábios, agora em meu pescoço e sua mão, me trazendo para o auge da euforia.

\- Levi, ah! Eu não... Pare...

Alfinetadas de prazer percorriam meu corpo, eletricidade alcançou dos meus pés às pontas dos meus dedos, e minhas mãos entraram por debaixo de sua camiseta e agarraram seu corpo fino com força. Eu segurei pelas linhas de cicatrizes em seu abdômen e, durante as ondas entorpecentes, o vi estremecer por um segundo quando o toquei em _certo_ ponto em suas costelas.

Simples assim, fui arremessado de volta à realidade. Minha mente estava entorpecida enquanto relembrava tudo. Ele estava de volta ao quarto, ele me beijara ontem à noite, eu acordara e o vira se queimar, ele me beijara outra vez, ele estava em cima de mim, sua mão estava suja. Ah Deus, sua mão estava suja.

\- Caralho, me desculpe. Eu sinto muito mesmo! Me deixa pegar algo para você se limpar, eu _realmente_ sinto muito.

Minha voz ainda tremia junto do resto do meu corpo, mas eu conseguira me mexer para pegar alguma coisa. Ou, eu _tentara_ pegar alguma coisa para ele. Levi não se movera para nada além de tirar a mão de dentro das minhas calças e mover seu cotovelo para o lado oposto do meu corpo, onde antes estivera seu outro braço.

\- Logo. Daqui a pouco. Só espere. Fique aqui por um segundo, Jaeger. Pare de falar merda e fique.

Ele descansou a cabeça entre meu pescoço e meu ombro de forma que eu não podia ver seu rosto e eu podia jurar que minha confusão era tangível àquele ponto. Independentemente, eu não me movi depois de pegar sua mão e limpá-la na minha camiseta (algo me disse que aquela era a melhor solução; não havia dúvidas na minha mente que Levi se arrependeria de permanecer sujo mais tarde). Ele tateou em busca da minha mão e a pegou com a dele com um aperto surpreendentemente afetuoso. Sua mão era menor que a minha e seus dedos esbeltos e ágeis, dedos de pianistas, cabiam perfeitamente entre os meus.

Desde quando era normal para mim pensar o quão perfeito _qualquer_ coisa nele cabiam com os meus?

\- Eren, Levi, é hora de levantar! – O chamado foi seguido de três batidas na porta e Levi grunhiu antes de sair de cima de mim e da minha cama.

Parte de mim se sentiu aliviada pela interrupção.

\- Vamos tomar café da manhã. Antes disso eu preciso cagar, então se troque enquanto eu estou fora. Esteja pronto na hora em que eu acabar. – Classicamente eloquente, classicamente Levi.

Ele saiu e eu sabia que levaria algum tempo até um supervisor entrar, então eu não me apressei a levantar. Não fazia nem uma hora desde que eu acordara e eu já me encontrava emocional e fisicamente exausto. Café da manhã com Levi pela primeira vez em dias soava incrível, mas eu precisava desesperadamente falar com Armin. Havia tanta coisa para contar a ele e saber sua opinião que eu nem mesmo sabia por onde começar. Eu sabia que teria que esperar até a sessão em grupo porque Levi saberia que algo estaria errado caso eu não aceitasse seu convite para o café.

Me forcei a sair da cama com um suspiro e me lembrei do estado da minha cueca com _outro_ suspiro. Quem diabos bate punheta para os outros logo cedo? Ah, o colega de quarto do garoto que aceita punhetas logo cedo. Certo. Eu me troquei rapidamente, me esforçando para ignorar o cheiro de cigarro deixado por Levi na noite passada próximo da sua cama e abri a porta no mesmo momento em que ele.

\- Fantástico, vamos.

Eu saí para o corredor e encontrei os olhos de Armin enquanto ele deixava seu quarto. Dei a ele uma expressão que eu esperava que fosse interpretada como um olhar de "Tenho coisas para te contar" e então virei para caminhar com Levi para o refeitório.

\- Então, uh... Você se divertiu? – Fiz uma tentativa de conversa para preencher o silêncio criado pelo estranho (pelo menos para mim) momento causado pelas "atividades" de mais cedo, mas pela segunda vez no dia, notei o quão estúpidas eram minhas palavras logo depois de pronunciá-las.

Ele me encarou em silêncio por um longo momento, suas sobrancelhas colocadas em uma expressão que formavam o clássico "mas que caralho você acabou de me perguntar?" para então finalmente responder:

\- Claro, fui abençoado, Eren. Melhor merda que já caguei. Você é tão idiota.

O resto do caminho à cafeteria, seguido por metade da nossa refeição, foi em silêncio novamente. Eu o observei comer com o canto dos olhos, examinando uma pequena área do seu corpo em exposição. Podia ver duas pequenas e quase invisíveis cicatrizes de queimadura de cigarro. A visão fez meu peito doer.

\- Por que você sabe francês, Levi?

Ele tomou um gole de chá e então falou sem virar o rosto para mim:

\- Herança.

\- Como assim?

\- Eren, você já sabe o que precisa. Já passamos por isso antes.

\- O que? Ainda?

Ele não respondeu e não me incomodei em esconder meu desapontamento. Eu descansei meus cotovelos na mesa e segurei minha cabeça com as mãos. Pelo menos me deu uma chance de descansar, já que um diálogo estava fora de questão. No entanto, fui interrompido por uma cutucada gentil. Quando abri meus olhos, Levi estava segurando sua xícara de chá à minha frente.

\- Não diga nada, só experimente.

Aquilo era sua tentativa de se desculpar sem realmente se desculpar. Considerei ser um filho da puta e não aceitar, mas decidi não fazê-lo, peguei a xícara e tomei um gole.

E cheguei perto de cuspir também.

\- Pura merda, Levi. Parece que eu estou bebendo lava! Como você bebe essa merda?

Lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e minha língua estava dolorosamente entorpecida. Ele mordeu o lábio para segurar uma risada que estava presente no fundo dos seus olhos.

\- Eu não te disse para beber sem se importar em testar a temperatura, seu idiota. Você gostou?

\- Não sei, tirou toda a minha capacidade de sentir o sabor antes de eu ter alguma chance de curtir!

Levi esfregou suas têmporas e revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso que mal levantou os cantos dos seus lábios me deixou ver que sua frustração era falsa. Nós não conversamos de novo até estarmos no Grupo, mas a sensação estranha havia sumido e agora era confortável. Minha única hesitação era relacionada à reação de Levi ao Grupo ontem.

Hanji não olhou para ele com nenhuma diferença e começou tão animada quanto sempre fora.

\- Bom dia, pessoal! Agora, como eu bem me lembro, eu disse a todos vocês ontem que nós focaríamos no nosso passado por alguns dias; hoje, nós vamos focar nos métodos de superar memórias dolorosas. Alguém que queira compartilhar suas memórias é mais do que bem vindo; uma das melhores formas de lidar é falar sobre isso. Isso é significantemente mais pessoal do que ontem, então nós vamos passar por todo mundo, mas você não é obrigado a falar nada. Sasha, você gostaria de contribuir?

\- Na verdade, sim. Vocês provavelmente já sabem disso, mas no dia em que eu fui internada foi quando eu tinha tido uma briga horrível com o meu pai. Eu disse e fiz muitas coisas que não devia. Isso vive me incomodando, sabe? A dor que vi em seus olhos me faz ter pesadelos, eu sempre penso nisso. Eu já tive ataques de pânicos pensando nele morrendo com aquele olhar em seu rosto. – Sasha limpou seus olhos com a manga da blusa e tomou fôlego antes de continuar; eu ao menos havia notado ela havia começado a chorar. – Eu falei com ele desde então e eu sei que ele se sente melhor sobre tudo, mas ainda me incomoda muito.

Era estranho e entristecedor ver Sasha, que era sempre tão otimista, angustiada daquela forma. Hanji entregou-lhe uma caixa de lenços e a olhou com uma expressão incrivelmente suave.

\- Seu pai está melhor, eu mesma conversei com ele. Você ficaria surpresa no quanto as pessoas tem lembranças como essas, você não é a única. Eu acho que posso assumir que alguns dos seus companheiros pensaram nas famílias deles também.

Armin se ajeitou na cadeira.

\- Sasha, você falou do seu pai ontem. Eu falei sobre a minha avó também. Na verdade ela faleceu quando eu ainda era bem novo. A última vez que eu a vi ela me deu outro presente. Um pequeno chaveiro do Hawaii que tinha alguns vulcões. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando, mas eu não estava feliz com aquilo. Eu era tão mimado e esperava mais. Eu o joguei longe, fiquei amuado o resto do tempo em que ela ficou com a gente, e passei a maior parte do dia no meu quarto chateado. Ela faleceu na semana seguinte, antes de eu ter chance de dizer _qualquer coisa_ para ela. Eu me senti muito, muito mal por um tempão. Continuei dizendo a mim mesmo que ela havia falecido pensando que eu não a amava e me culpei por anos. Eu acho que ainda o faço às vezes. Mas eu sei que ela me amava e que sabia que eu a amava porque ela _sempre_ pensava em mim aonde quer que ela fosse e eu era seu neto independente de quanta birra eu fizesse. Eu sei o que você quer dizer com pesadelos, eu os tenho também, mas seu pai te ama e eu também tenho certeza que ele te perdoou.

Sem que eu tivesse intenção, permaneci boquiaberto até que ele terminasse. A quantidade de força que ele possuía havia me pegado de surpresa. Eu sabia que Armin era inteligente e uma ótima pessoa, mas o fato de ele falar sobre algo tão pessoal na frente de todo mundo apenas para confortar Sasha era incrível. Mesmo a memória em si era cheia de força. Eu odiava admitir, mas estava tão comovido que podia chorar. Adicionei a mim mesmo uma nota mental de falar sobre isso com ele mais tarde.

Como ninguém mais queria compartilhar nada, Hanji continuou.

Como de hábito, observei os rostos em volta do círculo. Comecei por Levi e terminei em Armin, então olhei para Levi novamente. Alguma coisa não estava certo: seus olhos estavam vidrados enquanto ele focava o nada, ele parecia pálido e estava tremendo tão levemente que se eu não estivesse ao seu lado não teria notado. Resistir à necessidade de falar alguma coisa antes que o Grupo terminasse era praticamente impossível, e mesmo assim, quando a Sessão em Grupo acabou, eu não consegui falar muito bem com ele. E ele não se importou em levantar antes que todo mundo tivesse saído e eu tivesse dito à Armin para espertar por mim do lado de fora. Aquilo era a repetição da última Sessão em Grupo.

\- Levi? Ei, você está fazendo de novo. Você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo, está começando a me assustar um pouco.

Eu me estiquei para tocar seu braço, mas ele recusou para longe dos meus dedos. Sem dizer mais nada, ele levantou e saiu da sala sem mim.

\- Me desculpe outra vez, Hanji. – Eu disse com um suspiro e comecei a andar para a porta.

No meio do caminho, ouvi sua voz outra vez:

\- Eren? – Seu tom era cauteloso e quieto, uma mistura que eu nunca esperei ouvir sair de sua boca.

\- Sim?

-... Esquece. Não é nada. Vejo você amanhã. – Sua atenção voltou para seu caderno e ela continuou a fazer anotações como se nunca tivesse parado. Me levou um tempo até que minhas pernas começassem a se mover outra vez, mas quando eu finalmente o fiz, procurei por Armin imediatamente.

Ele já estava sentado no canto da sala e eu me senti infinitamente agradecido. Minha exaustão só piorara e lidar com Jean posando de bonzão no jogo de Spades só me deixaria irritado.

\- Armin, eu tenho muita coisa para te contar e eu não sei se você acreditaria em uma só palavra se tivesse vindo de qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Eu imaginei que algo tinha acontecido depois do olhar que você me deu de manhã. Eu estou um pouco nervoso sobre isso, o que aconteceu?

\- Bom, a primeira coisa é que você é incrível. Por muitas razões, obviamente, mas wow. O que você disse lá dentro... Eu fiquei chocado, Armin. Você é muito forte.

Ele corou e fitou o chão.

\- Na verdade não, Eren. Ela só parecia triste e eu quis ajudar.

Eu levantei seu queixo para que ele fosse obrigado a me olhar.

\- Eu estou falando sério. Você não se dá muito crédito. Eu sou realmente sortudo por ter você como amigo.

\- O-obrigado, Eren. Só... Só fale, ande. – Ele estava constrangido e cético, mas pelo menos aceitara o elogio.

\- Bom... Eu acho que deveria começar dizendo que você estava certo.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Bem, sobre tudo. Mas agora, eu estou falando sobre o fato de eu gostar dele. Ugh, Armin, eu realmente gosto dele. E está deixando tudo tão difícil para que eu possa entender e lidar.

Sua mão cobriu o largo sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

\- Eu esperava que você percebesse logo. O que você quer dizer com entender e lidar?

\- Por onde eu devo começar? – Eu suspirei, me inclinei contra a parede e fechei os olhos. – Ok. Eu conversei com ele ontem à noite e por alguma razão, eu acabei dizendo por que eu gostava de dividir o quarto com ele. Eu sei que logo depois, ele estava em cima de mim na _minha_ cama e nós nos beijamos um pouco. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e nós ficamos olhando para o teto em silêncio. Depois ele disse para eu dormir, eu estava cansado então aceitei. Depois disso, algo aconteceu e eu já te conto o que foi. Eu acordei essa manhã e ele já estava de pé, se trocando. Eu tinha algumas coisas na cabeça e ele me perguntou o que era. Eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele, então acabei dizendo a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, e como eu sou um gênio da porra, eu disse que estava pensando no que o beijo significava. Eu queria falar sobre aquilo tanto quanto queria arrancar meus olhos com uma colher, Armin.

Neste momento, ele estava tentando segurar uma risada, mas estava _miseravelmente_ falhando.

\- Continue.

\- Então ele me perguntou o que eu achava que significa, e eu não fazia ideia. Ele me disse que também não sabia e acabou me beijando em cima da minha cama de novo e... Ah, _Deus_, Armin, - eu escondi meu rosto nas minhas mãos porque eu sabia que estava corando, - ele bateu uma para mim. Não era nem 7:30 da manhã. Então ele escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e segurou minha mão até a gente ter que se levantar. Eu não sei por que. Eu não sei qual é a razão atrás disso tudo.

Armin estava sorrindo e mordendo seus lábios com tanta força que eu tinha quase certeza que ele começaria a sangrar.

\- Vocês são os próximos Jean e Marco da psiquiatria, mesmo que o Levi seja apavorante, eu apoio tanto! Você fica mais vermelho do que eu achei que fosse humanamente possível e eu diria que nove de dez vezes em que você fica corado, tem a ver com ele.

\- Não, nós não somos e isso não é verdade! – E escondi meu rosto nos braços, - Primeiro de tudo, eu não faço ideia do que há na cabeça dele ou se ele faz algo além de me "tolerar". E, segundo... Armin, isso é outra daquelas coisas que você não pode contar a ninguém.

\- Claro. – Ele ficou sério em tempo recorde.

\- Eu acordei algumas horas depois de eu ter dormido e de ele ter me beijado. Eu ia voltar a dormir, então não disse nada quando notei que Levi estava acordado. Logo antes de eu fechar os olhos e voltar a sonhar, ele pegou o cigarro que estava fumando e se queimou. Logo abaixo da costela.

\- Ah, Deus. Ele se automutila? Eren, é daí que vem as cicatrizes que você me contou?

\- Eu acho que sim. Eu não soube o que fazer. Ele não sabe que eu o vi fazer e que era isso que me incomodara tanto quando eu acordara de manhã. Eu não sabia como lidar com isso, então não quis dizer nada. Ele ainda não falou nada sobre ele também.

\- Eren, você não vai gostar disso, mas você precisa dizer algo para alguém antes que piore.

\- Mas essa foi a primeira vez que eu o vi fazer isso e aquela era a única marca que parecia nova. Eu não quero ser precipitado e fazer algo que destruiria a estranha relação que criamos.

Sua resposta veio junto de um suspiro:

\- Só tenha cuidado e continue de olho nele. Lembre-se de me manter atualizado. Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso, sobre ele. Não sobre vocês dois, só... ele. Sua saúde. Especialmente nos últimos dias.

Eu assenti e descansei minha testa nos meus joelhos com uma carranca. Eu tinha tido a mesma sensação. Vê-lo no Grupo só piorara.

\- Você poderia comer com a gente hoje? Só para ver como nós interagimos ou como ele está.

\- Claro! Eu não sento sozinho porque quero. Eu adoraria. Se vocês dois não conversarem, nós conversaremos. Pronto para jogar Spades?

Com uma noite inteira de peso tirado dos meus ombros, Spades soava fantástico.

O comportamento de Levi havia melhorado enquanto o dia passada, mas algo sobre ele ainda estava estranho e eu não sabia dizer o que. As várias sessões de terapia haviam tirado o vidrado de seus olhos e ele também não tremia mais. Na hora do jantar, ele parecia estranhamente distante. Armin também pareceu notar enquanto conversávamos um com o outro para combater o silêncio. Levi mal notou nossa presença e eu não podia dizer se era normal ou se era algo que eu precisava me preocupar.

Ele desapareceu quando o período acabou e quando estávamos indo jogar Spades, Armin virou-se para mim:

\- Algo está acontecendo, Eren. Você definitivamente deveria pensar sobre dizer alguma coisa. Se não for para alguém, diga para ele. Você ainda é o único a quem ele se abre, ele gostando ou não. Ele mal estava lá mesmo que estivesse do seu lado.

Eu assenti, mas não respondi. Eu não tinha nada para dizer. Nem planos haviam sido feitos, eu ainda não tinha ideia de como levantar o assunto e também não havia garantia de que ajudaria de qualquer jeito.

Pela primeira vez, eu ganhei uma partida de Spades (e o olhar no rosto de Jean foi além de prazerosa, embora ele agira melhor do que eu achei que agiria e acho que o respeito por isso) e meu humor estava definitivamente melhor. Com uma nova confiança, eu decidi voltar para o quarto mais cedo e dizer algo para Levi enquanto eu ainda tinha chance de voltar à Armin caso precisasse.

Quando cheguei à nossa porta, eu estava surpreso de vê-la fechada. _"A sua mãe não te ensinou a bater?" _As palavras soaram na minha cabeça enquanto eu batia de maneira sólida, três vezes. Quando não obtive resposta, abri a porta e a fechei atrás de mim. Estava escuro, será que Levi saíra? Eu apertei o interruptor e meu estômago revirou até o ponto em que eu quase vomitei quando minha mente processou a cena diante de mim.

Minhas pernas me levaram pelo quarto antes mesmo de eu ter chance de pensar nisso. Alguém estava gritando enquanto eu levantava Levi pelo torso e o segurava em meus braços. Ele estava mole e pálido, eu procurava desesperadamente pelo pulso, mas eu estava tremendo tanto e _o grito era meu_. Eu o segurei mais perto do meu peito como ele havia me segurado e eu não me importei com o sangue caindo em cascatas dos seus braços – seus braços que tinham sido _tão bonitos_ – em minhas roupas e pele.

Duas enfermeiras apareceram à porta. Uma delas paralisou enquanto a outra correu imediatamente até a sala principal. Ela estava pedindo ajuda, ela tinha que estar pedindo ajuda.

A enfermeira que ficara estudava meu rosto enquanto eu o puxava para mais perto, eu não conseguia ouvi-la falar devido ao som da minha própria respiração pesada e _por que ele estava gelado para caralho nesse momento_? Ele sempre fora _tão quente_, sua pele e seus lábios e sua língua e até mesmo a porra do seu chá. Por que ele não estava quente?

Dessa vez, as lágrimas não falharam em cair como falharam tantas outras vezes. Através da visão embaçada e soluços cortados, eu finalmente consegui cuspir algumas palavras que me assustavam mais do que qualquer coisa havia me assustado antes.

\- Ah meu Deus, eu não sei se ele está vivo.

**n/B**: NÃO ME MATEM!

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! O 10 vem na terça-feira se tudo der certo! A Arih-chan betou (obrigada sua linda), mas eu não revisei mais nada!

Agora respondendo reviews:

**Carol**: Minha faculdade adora uma greve, você nem tem ideia! HSUIASOHAIUSA no meu campus tem letras, história, biologia e psico, lógico que é cheio de greve! Sobre o Social Spirit eu só não posto porque tipo, é proibido repostar qualquer fanfic lá, aí eu não quis ir contra as regras e postei aqui! Queria muito postar lá... EU SEI! O CAPITULO 22, QUERO SABER QUE VAI ACONTECER! A Amanda vive dizendo que está escrevendo e tem mais de 16k ou 60k palavras o capítulo até agora, mas ela tá muito ocupada... Eu lembro que li no carnaval, que saudades! Carol, minha linda, obrigada mesmo por continuar a ler independente de ter lido a original viu? Sempre que você achar que eu preciso melhorar algo na tradução, por favor me avisa sem medo! Espero que você acompanhe até o final porque eu gosto de falar com você! Um beijo!

**Bruno**: EU VOLTEI SIM SENHOR! E já peço desculpas por esse capítulo HUISAOHSAIU Eu já comecei a traduzir o 10, então acho que está tudo certo para eu postar terça-feira ou no máximo quarta! Te vejo na próxima, sim?

**Juu**: SIM EU VOLTEI! E me desculpe por esse capítulo cheio de Cliff-hanger!

VEJO VOCÊS NA TERÇA OU QUARTA-FEIRA GENTE!

**Agradecimentos especiais para a Arih-chan que sempre encontra hora para betar a fanfic!**

Mandem reviews!

Mata ne!


	10. Silêncio

**n/B:** Acho engraçado como eu estou conseguindo ser um tanto pontual depois de tanto hiatus! Uma pequena mensagem no final do capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel pertence à Opulence/Amanda, eu só faço a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
**Silêncio

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era segurá-lo.

O mundo em volta de mim sumira e a única coisa clara e constante era Levi. As vozes em volta estavam abafadas, altas e caóticas. Mãos seguraram meus braços, peito e mãos; Levi estava sendo tirado de mim e eu o segurava mais forte contra meu peito em protesto. Abaixando-me sobre ele entre soluços cortados, pressionei minha testa contra a dele, e minhas lágrimas caíam em suas bochechas. As mãos continuaram a puxar e agarrar para me afastar, mas meu aperto só ficou mais forte.

Eu tinha muito medo de ele simplesmente desaparecer caso eu o largasse.

Braços fortes me imobilizaram e forçaram Levi para longe de minhas mãos. Confuso de tanto chorar, senti o ar me escapar e o choque, meu corpo caiu contra a força que me puxava. Eu ainda podia me ouvir gritar. Eram lamentos desumanos misturados com dor e confusão enquanto eu assistia as pessoas da psiquiatria em volta do corpo de Levi com torniquetes e IV's. Os termos "transfusão" e "suturas" eram falados enquanto eu sentia uma pequena e queimante dor no meu braço. Naquele momento minha cabeça girou e meu corpo parecia pesado. Os gritos pararam e as vozes ficaram confusas; eu me senti distante da cena que se passava diante dos meus olhos.

\- Respire fundo, Eren, vai ficar tudo bem em alguns segundos, é só esperar. Só esperar. – O murmúrio de Hanji, preocupado, porém estranhamente calmante, foi a última coisa que ouvi. Contornos nebulosos deram espaço ao preto e antes de entender o que estava acontecendo, eu apaguei.

* * *

Eu sonhei com ele.

Sonhei que acordei com ele ao meu lado. Seu corpo estava ileso e bonito; suas pernas enroladas nas minhas, sua mão quente contra meu pescoço. O sol estava começando a nascer e banhava o quarto em tons de rosa e vermelho. Sua expressão desinteressada não aparecia em seu rosto adormecido; ao invés disso, seus lábios se curvavam levemente para cima e seus olhos estavam serenos e relaxados. A luz brilhava acendendo sua pele em rosa e só por um momento, ele parecia mais feliz do que eu já havia visto.

Um pequeno toque da ponta do meu dedo em sua bochecha fez com que se agitasse. Ele abriu os olhos e o cinza cor de aço brilhava com um pouco de laranja, exatamente como o céu. Ele manteve o contato visual e permaneceu com uma intensidade familiar, então moveu sua mão para gentilmente esfregar a base do meu pescoço, logo abaixo da gola da minha camiseta.

\- Não faça isso de novo, nunca mais faça isso.

Eu levantei uma mão para segurar a sua na minha, um voto, mas fui recebido pela sua pele frígida e molhada. Vermelho profundo pintou seus dedos finos e ele estava pálido outra vez. Ele estava pálido e incrivelmente gelado ao meu toque. O pavor formou nós em meu estômago e eu senti como se fosse vomitar.

"_Nunca mais."_

Eu acordei gritando e minha pele estava molhada de suor, principalmente minhas mãos. Quando eu consegui recuperar o fôlego e me orientar, eu notei que não estava no meu quarto. As paredes eram brancas e minha cama era a única no quarto. Havia um armário do lado direito à minha cabeça, e na parte oposta da cama tinha duas cadeiras ocupadas por Hanji e Petra.

\- Levi... Onde o Levi está? Ele está vivo? Por favor me diz que ele está vivo.

Ouvir a mim mesmo falar aquelas palavras fez meus olhos arderem com lágrimas. Não saber se ele estava vivo ou não, especialmente depois daquela merda de sonho, me assustava muito. Eu não tinha conseguido checar seu pulso sozinho, então tudo o que eu sabia é que eu segurara seu corpo. Me assustava não ter certeza se eu conseguiria lidar com a perda de outra pessoa sem quebrar completamente.

\- Sim, ele está vivo. E foi uma sorte muito grande você chegar a ele na hora que chegou! – Petra forçou um sorriso em uma óbvia tentativa de sumir com a atmosfera opressiva.

Eu era completamente incapaz de sorrir enquanto mordia minha mão em uma última tentativa de afastar minhas lágrimas.

\- Onde ele está? Eu preciso vê-lo.

\- Eu acho que não posso deixar Eren. Você poderá vê-lo em breve, mas eu não posso prometer nada. Eu realmente sinto muito. Nós precisamos te perguntar algumas coisas e avaliá-lo, então nos aguente um pouco, tudo bem? Mais tarde vamos levá-lo para ver outro terapeuta só para saber se você precisa de ajuda para lidar com o que você viu.

Eu caí de volta na cama e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Meu maior medo tinha se esvaído com o fato de eu ter encontrado Levi no momento certo. Ele estava em algum lugar do hospital respirando o mesmo ar refrigerado que eu. Apesar de saber disso, eu ainda não conseguia controlar o irresistível desejo de vê-lo. Aquela era a única forma que eu teria de tirar a imagem do seu corpo da minha cabeça, era a única forma que eu teria de esquecer todo aquele sangue. Eu precisava sentir desesperadamente sua temperatura, _sentir_ que ele estava vivo.

Quando recobrei consciência depois da minha tentativa de suicídio, Mikasa foi a primeira coisa que eu vi depois de lutar contra o que estava à minha volta. _Levi não tinha uma Mikasa_, pensei. Eu não me importava no quão duro e sem emoção ele era – ou tentava ser, quando eu pensava em sua figura acordando em um quarto estranho e vazio enquanto estava ligado a milhões de máquinas, a ideia me matava. Ele acordaria cheio de dores por um motivo ou outro. Tudo aquilo teria que ser superado sem ninguém de confiança para ajudar.

\- Petra, por favor-

\- Me desculpe Eren. De verdade, você sabe que eu sinto muito.

Eu já estava emocionalmente vulnerável, e isso se somava à minha cabeça naturalmente quente. O fato de eu ter acabado de acordar de um sono induzido não fazia nada para melhorar meu humor, especialmente quando meu braço ainda estava dolorido pela injeção.

\- Ele não tem ninguém, eu não posso deixa-lo onde quer que esteja sem ninguém que conheça com ele. Só me deixe vê-lo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente em resposta.

\- Pessoalmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Você vai ter que perguntar para alguém com mais autoridade que eu, mas eu tenho que te avisar que é um tiro no escuro.

Eu rangi os dentes e me forcei a respirar fundo. Descontar em Petra não me levaria a lugar algum e ela não me parecia muito bem também.

\- Você consegue responder algumas perguntas, Eren? Ou precisa de algum tempo?

Eu não precisava de tempo. Me tomou todo milímetro de força de vontade para não cuspir algo sobre _precisar_ de álcool, um cigarro, e ver Levi.

\- Eu estou bem. Vá em frente, vou fazer o que puder.

\- Tudo bem... Primeiro de tudo, você viu Levi fazer algo estranho?

A pergunta me pegara de surpresa. Eu não esperava ter que responder aquilo, quem dirá como primeira pergunta. Fiz uma pausa para repetir as ocorrências dos últimos dias em minha cabeça e então assenti.

\- Acho que sim? Quero dizer, ele geralmente é bem distante, quieto e antissocial, mas acho que tem piorado ultimamente. Ele tem estado bem mal humorado.

\- Você consegue descrever o que você quer dizer com isso?

\- É difícil dizer. Eu mesmo não entendo, - fiz uma pausa tentando pensar em como explicar sem entrar em detalhes sobre nosso pseudo relacionamento ou nossos envolvimentos na madrugada. – Nós podemos estar conversando e está tudo bem, então é como se eu piscasse e ele estivesse me empurrando para longe de novo. Eu falo com ele de novo à noite e está tudo bem outra vez. Eu nem mesmo sei se é algo que eu faço que o deixa assim porque ele não me diz nada. Por nada, eu realmente quero dizer _nada_. Então se você quer me perguntar algo sobre ele, você está perdendo seu tempo.

Pela primeira vez, vi a frustração de Petra quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e anotou algumas coisas.

\- Bom, mesmo que seja pouco ajuda. Ele é uma pessoa muito difícil de se aproximar, então muito obrigada Eren. Você quer saber... Ao invés de te avaliar agora, nós voltaremos mais tarde. Você acabou de acordar, merece um tempo para descansar e relaxar. Você passou por muita coisa e está indo muito bem. Vamos, Hanji!

Petra levantou e começou a ir em direção à porta, Hanji começou a fazer o mesmo, mas depois de estudar meu rosto por um tempo, sentou-se de novo.

\- Vá na frente, Petra. Quero falar um pouco com Eren para acumular algum material para a minha pesquisa.

Petra estremeceu e deu a nós dois sorrisos antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hanji suspirou e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da minha cama.

\- Agora, Eren, o que estou prestes a fazer não é exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. De fato, é o que eu _não_ deveria fazer. Com isso dito, há algumas coisas que você tem o direito de saber. Me faça perguntas e eu farei o possível para respondê-las se eu puder.

\- Perguntas sobre o que?

\- O que você acordou querendo saber?

Meu coração bateu forte no peito quando eu pensei no meu momento pós-pesadelo.

\- Levi está vivo... Ah! Onde ele está Hanji? E _como_ ele está?

\- Ahá garoto! Exatamente o que eu queria. Ele ficou na UTI por um tempo porque perdeu muito sangue. Nós estávamos realmente preocupados com a possibilidade de algum órgão falhar. Por sorte parece que não aconteceu nada, mas só teremos certeza quando ele acordar e disser como se sente. Seus cortes eram muito fundos e nós ainda não sabemos o que ele usou para fazê-los, achamos que foi um prego. Ele está costurado agora e teve que fazer uma transfusão de sangue. A última vez que chequei – vinte minutos atrás – ele ainda estava dormindo, então acho que continua assim. Ele passou por muitos procedimentos. Agora ele está em um quarto normal do hospital se recuperando.

Os detalhes haviam acalmado boa parte dos meus nervos, mas, como tudo que se tratava de Levi, ainda havia tantas perguntas.

\- Nós não sabemos por que ele fez isso, certo? – Ela assentiu, então eu tentei, - Bom, então talvez você possa me dizer o que ele não pode. O que você sabe sobre o passado dele?

Ela estudou meu rosto e estreitou ligeiramente os olhos enquanto tentava determinar quais eram minhas intenções, mas desistiu com um sorriso triste.

\- Levi está aqui há algum tempo. Quando chegou ele estava um desastre. Ele tinha um dos mais severos casos de transtorno dissociativo que nós já vimos-

\- Espera, o que? O que é isso?

\- Oh, você não sabe? Bom, acho que faz sentido, você não deveria _saber_. Tudo bem, Levi sofre de algo como transtorno de dissociação de identidade, o que você deve conhecer como transtorno de múltipla personalidade. A única diferença é que suas "identidades" não são completamente separadas, é quase como se fosse uma mistura com um caso severo de bipolaridade. Ele tem uma base, uma "identidade" que o isola completamente de todo mundo, e uma "identidade" que é extremamente expressiva e procura segurança e interação humana. A maioria de nós aqui na psiquiatria só viu sua base. Irvin foi o primeiro a ver todos os três.

\- Irvin. Quem diabos é esse? Levi fala com ele como se fossem melhores amigos e ele não me diz nada sobre o relacionamento deles.

\- Eren, você continua me interrompendo! Eu estou chegando lá, espera só um segundo. Eu podia entrar em mais detalhes, mas achei melhor te poupar. Irvin foi a única pessoa a quem Levi se abriu. Ele é um enfermeiro da psiquiatria. Eles se deram bem quase imediatamente. Eles são como irmãos, - o alívio que senti no peito quando ela disse a palavra "irmãos" foi quase constrangedora, mas eu não deixei transparecer em meu rosto. Eu não tinha direito de ter ciúmes do Irvin de jeito nenhum, não quando Levi e eu não estávamos juntos, eu não deveria sentir nada em relação a ele e eu com certeza não tinha a menor ideia de como ele se sentia sobre mim. – Irvin é a única razão para Levi ter progredido o tanto que progrediu. Os detalhes sobre eles ou como eles se conheceram você precisaria perguntar para um deles pessoalmente.

\- De qualquer forma! Ele estava um desastre quando chegou. Suas queimaduras e cortes eram todos novos. Ele não conversava com ninguém, mas também não parecia depressivo, ele não tinha emoção alguma. Bem mais que agora, se é que você consegue acreditar nisso. Era como se algo ruim tivesse tirado por completo sua habilidade de sentir qualquer coisa. De alguma forma Irvin conseguiu fazer sua mágia e fez Levi entrar no caminho para a recuperação e entender seu transtorno. Ele é extremamente intrigante e não parece realmente me odiar, já consegui passar por suas barreiras algumas vezes... Mas ultimamente, você é a única pessoa desde Irvin que ele tem considerado se aproximar.

\- Eu posso dizer com honestidade que isso é novidade para mim, - Eu tive que esconder a cor púrpura do meu rosto atrás de minhas mãos.

Armin estava (para variar) certo outra vez, a maioria das coisas que me faiam corar tinha a ver com Levi. Grunhi enquanto pensava nisso, esquecendo que Hanji ainda estava sentada à minha frente.

\- Hm? – Respondeu ela de forma confusa.

Suficientemente mortificado até aquele ponto, puxei meus joelhos e escondi meu rosto nos lençóis que o cobriam.

\- Há... Uh, há mais alguma coisa que você pode me dizer sobre ele? O que o levou a fazer tudo isso?

\- Infelizmente, você vai ter que perguntar isso você mesmo. – Eu levantei os olhos para ela, que me observava com um estranho sorriso de entendimento.

Lembrava-me o olhar no rosto de Armin no momento em que ele me perguntou se eu gostava de Levi... e então eu me toquei. As palavras de Levi soaram na minha cabeça, _Sua cara é ridiculamente honesta quando você acaba de acordar._ Merda.

\- Hanji, eu realmente preciso vê-lo. Se não for por ele, por mim. Tudo o que eu consigo ver é seu corpo no meio de uma poça de sangue, e eu sei que ele vai acordar sem ninguém, e você disse que eu sou o único de quem ele se aproximou... – Eu estava me agarrando à qualquer coisa desesperadamente, isso além de notar que eu já conseguira alcançar o máximo da cor vermelha que meu corpo atingia e eu não tinha motivos para esconder dela a minha ânsia. Aquela mulher era significantemente mais perceptiva do que as pessoas achavam. Em teoria, aquilo era o que a fazia ser perfeita para o trabalho.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, o que me deixou inquieto. Cada segundo gasto era outro segundo que me torturava com imagens dele acordando sozinho. Logicamente, eu sabia que ele não gostaria de ver meu rosto, e não havia chance de ele querer falar comigo. Eu nem mesmo sabia qual lado seu eu enfrentaria, e ele não saberia que eu sabia pelo o que ele estava passando. Ainda havia tanto para discutirmos e o pior ainda era que, independente de quando eu o visse, nossa conversa teria que esperar mais ainda. Enchê-lo com coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça no último dia seria deteriorante para sua saúde e ele provavelmente me mandaria calar a boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir minha boca. Afinal, Levi era assim.

\- Não vai ser fácil, Eren. Você não é família, você é um paciente na psiquiatria, e você quer estar lá quando ele acordar. – Apertei meus olhos fechados e deixei minha cabeça recostar à parede. Deus proíba qualquer coisa de ser fácil.

Ela parou e mordeu seu lábio inferior, arrumou os olhos, e então bateu as mãos juntas fazendo com que eu pulasse de susto.

\- Ah, dane-se. Eu vou te levar até lá e se tiverem algo a dizer a nós dois, nós voltamos. Se não disserem nada, ficamos lá pelo tempo que você precisar ficar. Acabou de chegar ao fim do almoço, então eu vou dizer para os meus colegas que vou tirar minha folga. É seu tempo livre, então ninguém vai prestar atenção em você não estar lá. Me encontre na frente da sala da Sessão em Grupo em cinco minutos. Se troque, use o banheiro, faça o que precisa enquanto eu me ajeito. Tudo bem para você?

\- Muito obrigado, Hanji.

Um gemido engasgado se forçou para fora da minha garganta enquanto ela se atirava sobre mim com os braços abertos e me apertava forte.

\- Eu sei que há uma regra de "sem envolvimento físico", mas ninguém presta atenção a isso mesmo, além de que você é muito interessante. Também é incrivelmente fácil de se ler! Você pode sair quando estiver pronto, não precisa arrumar a cama nem nada assim. Suas roupas estão neste armário enquanto estão limpando seu quarto. Te vejo daqui a pouco!

Foi realmente incrível ver o quão rápido seu entusiasmo retornara. Caí de costas na cama com um suspiro frustrado quando a porta se fechou.

Eu sentia como se meus pensamentos não tivessem parado de andar em círculos desde que eu me internara na psiquiatria. O alívio que eu _acabara_ de sentir havia sido substituído com ansiedade e um sentimento esmagador de que eu tinha muita coisa a fazer em muito pouco tempo. Estresse. A escola nunca me dava essa sensação devido o quão pouco eu me preocupava em realmente fazer alguma lição de casa. Parecia que o último "se fodeu" que essa psiquiatria queria era dar aos pacientes métodos para superar com estresse, mas me provinha bem mais nervoso do que eu possuía. Qualquer coisa sobre Levi era estressante por si só. Pensar que eu não fazia ideia no que eu realmente faria quando ele _de fato _acordasse me deixava louco o suficiente para meu estômago doer.

Meu corpo ainda não parecia ser meu quando coloquei calças e uma camiseta. Ainda havia traços de sangue em minhas unhas, tão fundo que eu não sabia como faria para tirar. Uma onda de náusea me acertou em cheio direto no esôfago e eu me forcei a sair para pensar em outra coisa. Meu corpo parecia estranhamente pesado para minhas pernas no momento que consegui fechar a porta atrás de mim. Um olhar rápido no relógio e eu ainda tinha uns três minutos antes de precisar encontrar Hanji, não havia dúvidas que eu precisava ver Armin.

Ele saiu da mesa no momento em que entrei na área de lazer e me encontrou no meio do caminho até nosso local de sempre.

\- Eren, você não precisa me dizer nada, eu já sei a maioria dos detalhes. Como você está? – Ele levantou a mão para apertar meu braço e recuou quando eu me encolhi.

\- Desculpe Armin. Eles precisaram me drogar para me manter em controle, acho. Eu sinto como se não me movesse por uma semana depois de alguém passar o dia atirando balas de paintball no meu braço. Pelo menos eu estou vivo. E eu estou começando a entender que às vezes, isso é o suficiente.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou com força ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa. Depois de um longo silêncio ele respirou:

\- No começo, todo mundo achou que era você, que algo havia acontecido com você. Seu grito acertou todo mundo no mesmo momento e parecia que a psiquiatria inteira congelara por um segundo. Eu estava apavorado, não ia aguentar perder outra pessoa na minha vida. Quando disseram que era Levi, eu estava tão aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo... Eren, ele está bem, certo? Você sabe?

Eu passei meus braços em volta dele e o abracei com força em resposta, feliz e confortável por ter alguma interação humana com seu calor.

\- Eu vou vê-lo agora. Cubra para mim, ok? Ele nem acordou ainda, me disseram que perdeu muito sangue. É tudo o que sei. Ele não pode acordar sozinho, Armin. Ele salvou minha vida, o mínimo que posso fazer é ter certeza de que ele não acorde num quarto estranho de hospital sozinho.

\- Eu não sei, Eren, ele provavelmente ficaria muito bem em um quarto sozinho.

Eu mordi meu lábio para me impedir de rir e ele tentou fazer o mesmo, mas um ronco traiu sua tentativa e nós dois explodimos em risadas que eram um pouco exageradas para a real "graça" de sua piada. Era um alívio. Nós rimos porque estávamos assustados, estávamos aliviados, estávamos nervosos, estressados, tristes e felizes por termos a amizade um do outro.

\- Quer saber?

Ele me largou e se sentou, limpando as lágrimas deixadas pela risada.

\- O que?

\- Você é provavelmente o melhor amigo que eu já tive, sem contar a Mikasa.

\- Você está mentindo. Eu não sou nada especial, Eren. Você me conhece por pouco tempo. Eu só sou uma pessoa decente.

\- Armin, ouça. Você sabe o quão problemático, cabeça quente e impulsivo eu sou, certo? Eu sempre brigo mais do que faço amizade. Você lidou com toda a minha merda e eu disse coisas horríveis para você, mas você ainda ficou por aqui apesar de tudo. Você também dá os melhores conselhos. Sabe, até Levi disse que você é inteligente e isso foi antes de nós sermos próximos, – eu o observei corar profundamente e seus olhos fitarem o outro lado da sala. – Eu já te disse isso antes, você não se dá crédito suficiente. É por sua causa que eu voltei mais cedo, então em partes, você salvou a vida de Levi. Você me ajudou em inúmeras ocasiões. Muito obrigado. Quando eu voltar, eu realmente gostaria de falar com você sobre _você_. Talvez sobre o oceano, que tal?

Ele se encolheu um pouco e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos.

\- Tudo bem... Seria muito legal. Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, Eren. Vá logo... Ah, espere. Uma última coisa.

Eu já estava de pé e começava a ir até Hanji, que esperava do lado de fora da sala da Sessão em Grupo. Eu parei e olhei para seu rosto.

\- Sim?

\- Quando ele acordar, não diga nada além do que precisa dizer. Ok? Algumas vezes contato humano é mais do que suficiente, algumas vezes diz mais do que palavras. Quem manda é você. Você o conhece mais do que pensa.

E Armin certamente me conhecia melhor do que ele pensava. Aquilo era uma coisa a menos para me preocupar: Eu não precisava dizer nada a Levi a não ser que eu fosse obrigado. Fácil. Assenti em resposta e sorri, então corri para Hanji e nós nos viramos para sair de imediato.

\- Seu corpo vai estar um pouco fraco durante um tempo até que o sedativo saia completamente do seu corpo, caso você não tenha notado. Fora isso, como se sente?

\- Minha garganta está um pouco seca.

\- Eu imaginei. Você gritou até não poder mais, e mesmo quando não tinha mais voz, você continuou tentando gritar. Só parou quando te sedamos. Então você acordou gritando de manhã, lembra? Eu estou surpresa que você consiga falar.

Alguma coisa sobre aquilo me fez achar graça e eu gargalhei tão de repente que ela se encolheu.

\- Você deve ser a única surpresa, Hanji. – Eu tentei ignorar o olhar intrigado que ela me deu e mudei de assunto. – Quanto tempo eu posso ficar com ele? Ou... O que eu devo esperar? Eu nunca fiz nada assim antes.

Pensando no passado, eu acho que nunca estive em um hospital antes da minha tentativa de suicídio. Meu pai era médico e se eu ficava doente, ele me tratava em casa. Aquilo explicava por que eu tremia tanto. Os longos corredores e bips eternos me intimidavam o suficiente sem que eu os conhecesse.

\- Eu não vou te apressar. Você pode ficar o quanto precisar ou até alguém nos expulsar, o que acontecer primeiro. Seus braços vão parecer ruins. Os cortes foram ruins, e os pontos certamente não farão com que seja fácil olhar. Ele vai parecer cansado e frágil, e ele realmente está. Ele vai tentar fazer parecer que está perfeitamente bem porque é como ele age. Mantenha à sua mente que ele é humano, mesmo que ele não concorde. Tenha cuidado com ele e não o deixe se exaltar, não queremos que seus cortes abram outra vez. Há mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

Nós paramos em frente de uma porta fechada que imaginei ser o quarto de Levi. Parecia que meu coração bateria para fora do meu peito. Os avisos de Hanji só me deixaram mais nervoso, e não havia nada dentro de mim que parecia se sentir pronto de qualquer forma. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Meus pensamentos corriam de novo, minha visão embaçada e meu coração batia tão forte que eu conseguiria ouvir caso não fosse minha respiração alta. Hanji colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Só faça o que você costuma fazer, Eren. Respire. Pense nisso. Levi nunca teve ninguém para visitá-lo na psiquiatria e ele nunca teve ninguém para visitá-lo em situações assim. Irvin é um enfermeiro, suas visitas não contam. Você é o _único_. Eu estou logo aqui do lado de fora se você precisar de alguma coisa. Respire fundo. – Preenchi meus pulmões com ar e soltei. – Ótimo, outra vez.

Repeti suas instruções.

\- Última vez, – soltei um longo e calmo suspiro para finalizar. – Ótimo. Me lembre de trabalhar isso com você quando voltarmos. Vá em frente, Eren. Você vai ficar bem.

Eu ainda sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas não sentia mais como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona. Eu finalmente podia respirar, embora não tivesse certeza se era uma coisa boa naquela hora.

\- Hanji, muito obrigado por tudo. Eu não sei como posso te agradecer.

\- Me diga se algo interessante acontecer. Com você ou com ele. Você sabe, suas personalidades ou sua reação física diante do estresse enquanto você estiver lá dentro. Suor, tontura, aumento cardíaco, náusea, depressão, qualquer coisa! Isso é uma situação muito única e anotar suas observações vai me ajudar de uma forma muito intima a olhar em como o seu estado mental reage... – Eu estava encarando e nem podia me incomodar a reclamar sobre isso; sua voz foi sumindo até que ele percebeu meu estado desnorteado e suspirou constrangida, - só me deixe saber o que acontecer. Boa sorte, Eren.

Eu notei o entusiasmo em sua voz quando ela soltou um "Diga oi a Levi por mim" enquanto eu abria a porta.

Eu fechei meus olhos assim que abri e fechei a porta atrás de mim com cuidado. As únicas coisas que eu ouvia eram os bips que mostravam seus batimentos cardíacos e o som suave da sua respiração. Foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse emocional e momentaneamente incapacitado; encostei-me à porta, olhos ainda fechados para manter minhas lágrimas dentro dos olhos. Cada bip significava uma batida do seu coração. Por alguns minutos, aqueles bips foram meus sons favoritos, e o ritmo que seguiam era como uma obra-prima do caralho.

Eu tomei fôlego (Hanji ficaria tão orgulhosa de mim por usar seus métodos para me manter calmo!) e finalmente abri meus olhos. O quarto não era diferente do que eu havia acordado. Paredes e teto brancos, cheiro forte de hospital esterilizado. A cama onde Levi estava era significantemente maior do que ele e quase parecia que o engoliria a qualquer momento. Ele não apreciaria isso em um comentário. Hanji estava certa: ele estava pálido e parecia incrivelmente cansado. Eu puxei uma cadeira para perto da cama e me sentei, me inclinando imediatamente para tirar seu cabelo do seu rosto. Sem intenção alguma, me encolhi quando a ponta dos meus dedos encostaram em sua pele.

Ele estava incrivelmente quente.

Aquela revelação fez com que as lágrimas caíssem, mas eu estava muito aliviado para me importar. Depois de todo aquele tempo, finalmente me bateu que Levi estava _realmente vivo_.

Eu observei os cobertores e os movi, procurando suas mãos e braços. Eu estava apavorado com a ideia de vê-los, mas eu precisava sentir sua mão na minha, sentir a forma como seus dedos serviam perfeitamente entre os meus. Quando finalmente as encontrei, meu coração parou. Os cortes eram alarmantemente fundos e estavam em tamanhos tão diferentes que parecia que alguém havia costurado seu braço a esmo só porque gostavam do contraste da linha preta na cor (quase) branca. Eu fechei meus olhos com força e enterrei meu rosto em seus lençóis, respirando no meio de uma onda de náusea e tontura. Ainda havia rastros de sangue seco em sua pele. Me assustava. De verdade. Eu nunca admitira a ninguém, mas uma voz em minha cabeça me dizia para fugir, deixá-lo antes de me envolver ainda mais. O único problema é que eu já estava envolvido demais. Aquele homem com problemas havia salvado minha vida e eu salvara a dele, aquilo era o quão definitivo era nossa relação. Independente do que fazíamos do lado de fora ser resultado de sentimentos ou só de lidar com os machucados um do outro, nós tínhamos uma ligação além de tudo.

Eu segurei sua mão com a minha e gentilmente acariciei os ossos das costas com o meu dedo. _Essa mão causou tanto estrago_. Era quase difícil de acreditar que eu encarava seus dedos finos e delicados. Minha outra mão suportava seu braço enquanto eu trazia sua mão até meus lábios, pressionando o calor de sua pele à minha.

Sua mão se moveu para longe de mim de repente e eu fiquei confuso por um segundo, até que sua palma encontrou minha bochecha e seu dedão limpou uma lágrima. Quando eu olhei para seu rosto e vi seus olhos entreabertos me fitando, profundos e cinzas, pintados com um pouco de laranja de um lençol em cima da cama, meu coração parou e nada mais existia além dele.

\- Nunca mais faça isso, nunca mais faça isso. – Citei em um tom trêmulo que não podia controlar.

Chorar era algo que eu odiava fazer e em qualquer outro dia eu não o teria feito na frente de ninguém nem mesmo por dinheiro, especialmente não na frente de Levi. No entanto, naquele instante, não importava, e eu não poderia controlar nem se importasse. Levantei um cotovelo para cobrir meu rosto, mas ele afastou com gentileza e eu não reclamei. Então ele me puxou para a cama para sentar ao seu lado, e sua mão deslizou pelo meu cabelo e limpou minhas lágrimas. Sua outra mão segurava a minha e nós sentamos em silêncio, sendo interrompidos apenas pelos meus soluços.

* * *

**n/B**: aw s2! No próximo capítulo tem mais sobre o Levi!

Esses últimos e próximos capítulos foram muito importantes para mim quando eu estava lendo essa fanfic... Acho que todo mundo, em algum ponto da vida passou por um furacão de sentimentos que nem o Eren passa – mesmo que não seja na mesma intensidade (alguém se matando, clínica psiquiátrica e tudo o mais), todo mundo entende pelo menos um pouco dos sentimentos tratados e tal... Eu, pessoalmente, lido muito com algumas dessas emoções e sei como é difícil aceitar a vida em si... Mas acho que a reação do Eren é a coisa mais importante, seja para o Levi, seja para quem estiver lendo... A reação de alguém que perde outra pessoa é tudo, é o que importa também... Não vou entrar em mais detalhes, mas acho muito especial a abordagem desse tipo de coisa nessa história... Fico muito contente que a Opulence tenha sabido como trazer tanta coisa à tona sem focar só no yaoi, na putaria, no nc-17 (que é o que a gente quer ler quando procura fanfics rated M, hihihi)... Realmente espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer uma tradução à altura do que ela quis dizer...

Review da **Carol**:

Awn s22 isso é muito legal, de verdade! Obrigada por acompanhar, de verdade! Mas eram traduções e tudo o mais? E tipo, você só viu uma de what it means to fee,l né? Não tem mais, tem? Eu lembro de ter visto que não podia postar traduções no site, por isso não cheguei a postar, mas nós temos conta lá sim... Só não usamos porque somos um perfil de tradução e tal :(  
Nunca li Log On, é EreRi? WiMTF foi a minha primeira ereri, depois só li The Mad Titans Against the World e sempre sempre sempre leio LeviHan, mas geralmente completas porque fico traumatizada com hiatus (que eu mesma fiz, como sou engraçada). Eu queria muito o resto de wimtf, porque poxa vida, parece que faltam só dois capítulos para acabar! Tirando que queria muito ler aquele extra que ela começou, a side story, você leu? Do Armin e do... sabe quem né? HAHA  
EXATAMENTE O QUE EU PENSEI! Ir cagar merda nenhuma, foi se aliviar porque o Eren é baby e não entende as paradas direito! HSUIASOHAISHAIU eu acho que posso dizer que estou extremamente ansiosa para postar os próximos capítulos... Aproveitando que nenhum professor tem pedido muita coisa por causa de dezembro e tal, eu entrei num modo hardcore de tradução, to terminando tudo rápido e quero postar mais rápido ainda, mas vou dar uma segurada pelo bem da sanidade e da minha esperança pela espera dos últimos capítulos aparecerem lá no archieve on your own... Adoro seu review gigante, sempre exibo ele para a minha roommate (que não quer ler wimtf de jeito nenhum porque só lê fanfic de kpop s/2)! Te vejo na próxima semana!

do **Bruno**: EU SEI! Fiquei com pena de liberar o capítulo com aquele final, mas ai! Daqui pra frente só melhora, prometo!

Próximo capítulo saberemos sobre o passado do Levi! Vejo vocês até a próxima terça/quarta feira! Desculpem a demora, houveram alguns problemas...

Espero também que vocês tenham gostado!

Ja mata!


End file.
